Knight in Shining Alexander McQueen Shoes
by Phoebe Dawson
Summary: What if Blaine had been the one bullied at McKinley and Kurt had been his savior at Dalton? Follows NBK pretty closely for the first 6 or 7 chapters then my muse- and audience- pulled me in a different direction. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs that may or may not be used within this story. However, I did borrow dialogue from the show here and there- some of it may be exact others more of a paraphrase but I just wanna cover my bases.

A/N: Hey all! This idea just came to me and I sincerely hope it hasn't been done a hundred times- if it has I want to apologize now. There are so many good writers on this site and I don't want anyone to think that I've been stealing ideas.

I have no clue how long this is going to be as I the only thing I'm going on is what if Blaine had been bullied at McKinley and Kurt had been his savior at Dalton- and then I started writing.

Blaine hated his life.

There was no getting around it. He was the only out gay guy in his school and it made his life a living hell. He couldn't walk down the halls with out fear- and for good reason. There was a boy at his school, one David Karofsky, who had decided to make his life as miserable as possible- often by threatening his well being and by shoving him in to lockers. It had been a long time since Blaine had gone without bruises on his back in the distinct shape of a lock and its handle.

He did have one reprieve: glee club. It was there that he felt comfortable to be himself-because in glee club, pretty much everyone was an outsider like him.

"How you doin'?" Mercedes, Blaine's best friend asked as she sidled up next to him at his locker.

"Okay." He answered with a shrug, not daring to look her in the eyes.

"You know Blaine, you really are a terrible liar." She said as she saw her friend hurriedly shove more books into his bag.

"Just drop it Cedes." Blaine said slamming his locker shut. He had made it one step before his ever present nightmare-made-real happened and he was shoved into yet another locker.

"Watch where you're going fairy!" Karofsky shouted, laughing with his other jock buddies as they passed.

"Leave him alone!" Mercedes shouted and made to go after them before Blaine asked her to stop.

"Cedes, just leave it." He said sounding resigned. He felt a twinge at his back- another bruise to add to my collection he thought. "Help me up."

Mercedes glared at the backs of the boys a moment longer before helping Blaine to his feet.

"I'm sorry Blaine. If I had seen them I would have tried to stop them." She said as the duo set off toward Glee rehearsal.

"It's okay. I know you would have." Blaine said but the fact remained Blaine was secretly beginning to wonder how much longer he was going to be able to deal with this bullying.

"Listen up gang cause I've got the names of our competition for sectionals: drum roll please." Mr. Schuester said and the club began drumming on the books. "First is the a cappella choir from the all boys private school is Westerville the Dalton Academy Warblers."

The room seemed approving of the competition but Santana made her opinion known-

"Okay, so like a thousand gay jokes just popped into my head."

Blaine clenched his fists and shot a glare from across the room. It was things like that that really got under Blaine's skin. She had no idea how hard it was and she was willing to make jokes.

"And the other team to beat the Hipsters- a choir from a continuing education program. They are comprised entirely of elderly individuals getting their high school GEDs."

The group murmured about how it was weird and/or unfair that they had to compete against old people. Schuester let them go on for a little bit before refocusing the group and giving them the assignment: boys vs. girls.

"Blaine, gonna say it again boys team." Schuester said without turning around.

Blaine glared at his back. It wasn't his fault if he was more comfortable with the women of Glee. The boys were...supportive, or rather not outright hostile about Blaine, but that didn't change the fact that he still felt like an outsider in the one place that was supposed to be his safe haven.

Blaine was walking briskly to his locker when it happened again- Karofsky shoved him into the lockers but this time something snapped and Blaine shouted before he could stop himself-

"What is your problem?"

Karofsky stopped short and Blaine saw him tense. He felt his heart race as the bully turned to face him.

"You talking back to me?" He stormed over and stopped right in front of Blaine towering over him "You want a piece of the fury?"

"The fury?" Blaine asked before he could swallow the words.

"Yeah its what I named my fists." Karofsky retorted.

Blaine replied, not being able to stop himself even though he knew he was starting to push this too far. "Well with that level of creativity you could easily reach level of assistant manager at a processing plant."

Karofsky looked confused but Blaine could tell he was starting to cross from confused to angry. "I don't know what that is but if I find out that's bad, the fury's going to find you!"

Blaine felt himself slam against the lockers for the second time in as many minutes. However, this time the attack didn't go completely unnoticed. Mr. Schuester saw Blaine stunned, standing against the locker and quickly brought him back to his office and sat the boy down.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked meaning well but it was truly a loaded question. Blaine just sighed and replied.

"No, this is my issue to deal with...alone."

"Can I be honest?" He asked and waited for Blaine to nod. "I really think this is getting to you. This all used to slide off your back- you're not as happy or outgoing."

"Can I be honest with you?" Blaine snapped back. Mr. Schuester nodded. "You like everyone else at this school is too quick to let homophobia slide." And because Blaine couldn't resist due to still harboring some resentment added- "And your lesson plans are boring and repetitive. Boys vs. girls?"

"You're upset because I didn't let you join the girls like you wanted to." Mr. Schuester replied.

Blaine sighed and started to gather his stuff so he could get to class. "To answer your question, yes- I am unhappy. And yes, being the only out gay kid in this whole damn school 'gets me down'." Blaine reaches the door but pauses- "But most of all I'm not challenged in the least here."

Blaine walks out of his teacher's office and starts to head to class but stops because he hears footsteps pounding, coming from around the corner. He panics and ducks into the closest classroom which- lucky for him- is empty. He takes a moment to calm his racing heart after he sees its a kid he doesn't know rushing to get to class. Blaine looks and his hands are shaking.

Blaine doesn't believe in God but he finds himself praying for a moment- to the universe he supposes- wishing all the fear to end already.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, so I know you've all started working on your songs already but I've decided to make a change."

"Mr. Schuester that's not fair!" Rachel shouted, ever the one to disagree.

"Look, it's time for something a little more challenging for you guys- fellas, you're going to sing songs traditionally sung by women, ladies songs by men- think of classic rock bands like The Rolling Stones of Aerosmith."

The group erupted into chaos but Blaine found himself smiling. Mr. Schuester clearly heard at least some of what he had said- even if it wasn't the most particularly important part of that conversation to take away.

"Boys, boys," Blaine said turning in his seat, in attempts to quiet the rowdy group down a little. "Don't worry I've got this one covered."

Blaine had combed through all his music any spare moment he had that day and had decided the best thing would be to do a Diana Ross mash up. So, he called a meeting for after school to discuss the details with the other boys.

"You want us to sing what?" Puck said staring at Blaine like he grown an extra head.

"Diana Ross." He replied with a smile. The boys stared back at him. This might be harder than Blaine originally thought. "I Will Survive, Ain't No Mountain High Enough"

"Isn't the point of this to do what no one is expecting and isn't you belting whatever song going to be exactly what is expected?" Artie commented.

The boys murmured in agreement and Blaine had to hold back a sigh. Puck nodded and said- "Yeah, why don't you make yourself really useful and go spy on Garblers-"

"-Warblers." Blaine corrected barely holding back his annoyance.

"Yeah, whatever they're called. Go spy on them, I'm sure you'll fit right in."

Blaine was as angry as he had been...well, since yesterday but he decided it wasn't worth the fight. He was tired of fighting, of caring so he just gave up.

"Fine." He said before grabbing his bag and storming out. He saw a Mike and Finn question is sudden agreement but at that moment he wanted nothing more to be anywhere near them.

Blaine got out his keys in preparation for going home- he needed to find an outfit that would be worthy of a private school uniform and while he wouldn't say that he wasn't fashionable, he knew for a fact his wardrobe leaned more towards casual.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_ Blaine mumbled under his breath for what seemed like the thousandth time.

He had managed to convince his father that he was feeling under the weather and no, he didn't need to stay home from the garage to care for him- all so that Blaine could drive all the way to Westerville and not have to worry about school.

When Blaine walked up to the school, he couldn't believe how breath taking it was. The old stone buildings were set up on a hill on the back of sprawling land all guarded by gates. He had managed to get by without anyone stopping him and slipped in at an apparently rarely used entrance because had yet to see anyone...which led him to this moment where was wandering the seemingly empty halls at a school where he didn't belong, in what he hoped was close enough to the uniform to avoid garnering too much attention.

He had made all the way down a hall and paused to observe the gorgeous atrium he no found himself in before doors flew open and students started pouring out of rooms and heading to the staircase he was in front of. Panicking, Blaine started heading down the stairs as well, observing that while he got the black jacket right, it was missing the red piping and the Dalton crest. He had almost made it to the bottom before he realized he was going to have to ask someone for help- how else was he supposed to find anything out?

"Excuse me." He called out, stopping one of the boys.

He turned around and Blaine had almost forgotten what he was going to say. He was staring into the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes set against porcelain skin. The boy was a little taller than him and his hair was perfectly quaffed- and even though he was in the same uniform as everyone else, the way it fit him made Blaine think it was designed just for this boy. Blaine snapped back to reality after he hoped wasn't too long of a pause.

"Umm, hi. Can I ask you a question- I'm new here." Blaine said haltingly, trying to ignore the butterflies he was getting looking at this mystery boy.

"My name's Kurt." He said offering a hand to shake. _Kurt...I'm going to have to commit that to memory._

"Blaine." He said in response. "What exactly is going on?" Blaine said watching as more people streamed by in a rush to get somewhere.

"The Warblers." Kurt replied excitedly. His eyes dancing. "Every now and then they randomly perform in the Senior Commons- it tends to shut the school down whenever they do."

Blaine almost dropped his jaw in shock and disbelief. "So wait, the glee club here is actually...cool?"

"Yeah, they're kinda like our own rock stars." Kurt replied. "Come on, I know a short cut." He said before grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine had only a moment to register how soft Kurt's hand was in his before they were off running down a beautiful, deserted hallway. Also, it wasn't lost on Blaine that Kurt still hadn't let his hand go. They reached two gigantic wooden doors and Kurt flung them open to reveal about fifty Dalton boys. Blaine suddenly became self conscious again.

"Oh I stick out like a sore thumb." He remarked hoping no one would really be paying too much attention to him.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket new kid." Kurt remarked before straightening Blaine's collar. "You'll fit right in."

Kurt stepped back and Blaine's mind registered several of the guys in the room had started 'dumming'- a sure sign a song was about to begin.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Kurt said and turned away from him.

Blaine watched in amazement as Kurt kinda started dancing off towards the group and was even more surprised when Kurt started to sing- and he had the voice of an angel no less.

**_Before you met me_**

**_I was alright_**

**_But things were kinda heavy_**

**_You brought me to life_**

**_Now every February_**

**_You'll be my valentine, valentine_**

Blaine couldn't breathe. Kurt, the most beautiful guy he had ever seen, was singing to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was trying to rationalize, he was being sung at- and that was only because he was in front of the crowd the fact still remained Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of the singing Warbler.

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_

_**No regrets, just love**_

_**We can dance until we die**_

_**You and I**_

_**We'll be young forever**_

_**You make me**_

_**Feel like**_

_**I'm living a Teenage Dream**_

_**The way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep**_

_**Let's runaway**_

_**And don't ever look back**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

Kurt watched as the group danced and sung in perfect harmony. He noted, quite absently, that the Warblers were going to be some tough competition.

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_

_**No regrets, just love**_

_**We can dance until we die**_

_**You and I**_

_**We'll be young forever**_

_**You make me**_

_**Feel like**_

_**I'm living a Teenage Dream**_

_**The way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep**_

_**Let's runaway**_

_**And don't ever look back**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

Kurt looked around him and noticed all the other guys dancing. They were enjoying the performance and there was no denying that The Warblers really were thought to be cool among their classmates. Blaine felt a little twinge of guilt.

_**Imma get your heart racing**_

_**In my skin-tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**Let you put your hands on me**_

_**In my skin-tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**You make me**_

_**Feel like**_

_**I'm living a Teenage Dream**_

_**The way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep**_

_**Let's runaway**_

_**And don't ever look back**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

He didn't care anymore that Kurt wasn't really singing to him (not the way that he was hoping he would anyway). It sure as hell looked and felt like it- and Blaine found himself smiling a real smile for the first time in a long time as he bobbed along with the rest of the people there, just enjoying what was left of the stunning performance.

_**My heart stops**_

_**When you look at me**_

_**Just one touch**_

_**Now baby I believe**_

_**This is real**_

_**So take a chance**_

_**And don't ever look back**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**Imma get your heart racing**_

_**In my skin-tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**Let you put your hands on me**_

_**In my skin-tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

The group stopped singing and the room erupted into applause, Blaine clapping just as hard (if not harder) than the rest of them. He also didn't regret coming here- not even for a second.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wanted to give a shout out to everyone who's added this to their alert list, favorite story list and commented- it lets me know there is interest and I should keep going:

Alerts: Lady Louella, x-sezzie-serendipity, optimisticDREAMS, LiVeLaUgHlOvE24, kurtcoblaine-klainetrain, princessjenni, mony10, Cassa-di-di Loves NaruHina

Favorited: gummybear22

stephanie for thanks for correcting my spelling of Karofsky- not Kurofsky (and of course for saying it was an awesome story)

mony101- I'll try my best to straighten their personalities out. Just figured it might hard for Blaine to be a dapper gentlemen when he his life is kinda hell...but like I said I'll work on it cause I write for my "audience" :D

"That was amazing!" Blaine said after Kurt approached him.

"Thank you." He replied with a large, sassy but silly smile that said 'thank you, thank you- I know I'm awesome' to Blaine. "You wanna grab some coffee with me and a few of the guys?"

"Sure." Blaine said hoping he didn't sound as eager as he felt.

Kurt smiled and started to lead the way (this time forgoing taking Blaine's hand much to his disappointment). He noted that an Asian boy and black kid had joined them but they walked onwards in comfortable silence.

"Go grab us a table?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded before taking a seat.

He watched as Kurt and the others ordered four coffees and waited patiently. Blaine observed the room and found himself wondering what life was like at Dalton. He didn't have long to wait before the boys headed over and sat down.

"Latte?" Kurt said sliding one of the cups across the table. He seemed a lot more serious now, as did the other two boys.

"Thank you." Blaine said gathering himself together. After seeing how serious the three boys were, he realized he had gotten caught spying and he needed to pour on the charisma he normally possessed (which had been seriously lacking since Karofsky had stepped up the bullying).

"This is Wes-" Kurt said pointing to the Asian boy on his right. "-and David." He said pointing to the other boy on his left. The three boys just stared at them.

Blaine swallowed hard- he was suddenly nervous about what they were going to do to him and he felt a crack starting to form in his calm demeanor.

"It's very...civilized of you to buy my coffee before beating me up for spying on you." He croaked out.

"We are not going to beat you up." Wes said looking slightly less scary now that Blaine knew he wasn't about to get his ass kicked.

"You were such a bad spy. We actually thought it was kind of endearing." David elaborated and Blaine felt himself relax even more.

"Which made me think-" Kurt said and Blaine focused on him. "That maybe spying on us wasn't the real or entire reason you came here today."

Blaine tried to keep his surprise contained. They were right. It wasn't entirely about spying. It was a good enough cover but really, Blaine had wanted to see what it would be like if he was in a different environment- maybe one where he would feel safe to walk down the halls without fear of torment.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Blaine asked hesitantly and then continued when no one objected. "Are you guys all gay?"

The trio started laughing which wasn't the reaction Blaine was expecting but it wasn't a violent one so it could have been worse.

"Uh no." Kurt replied. "Well, I mean I am-" Kurt smiled and Blaine felt his heart skip a beat. "But these guys have girlfriends."

"This isn't a gay school." David said with a tone that told Blaine he has said this more times then he could count. "We just have a zero tolerance harassment policy."

"Everyone gets treated the same no matter what they are. Its pretty simple." Wes elaborated.

Blaine felt his heart break. It sounded like his paradise here. Zero tolerance for harassment. That meant no bullies- no fear. He could be free to do what he wanted- be who he wanted. Tears started to well in his eyes and he tried to hide it from the guys but he wasn't fast enough to hide it from Kurt.

"Would you guys give us a minute?" Kurt said softly and the David and Wes nodded before leaving. Blaine took some deep breathes and tried to keep it together- he was so used to being calm and composed that really didn't want to cry but he was overwhelmed with more emotions than he knew what to do with. "I take it you're having trouble at school." Kurt said softly and waited for Blaine to react.

"I am the _only_ person out of the closet at my school." Blaine replied as he felt tears start to fall. "And I try so hard not to let it get to me- to stay strong about it but there is this...ignoramus who's made it his sole mission to make my life a living hell-" Blaine says and his voice cracks with emotion. "-and the only people who care about what he's doing are just as helpless to stop him as I am."

"I know how you feel." Kurt said, his eyes full of empathy. "To say I was teased at my old school would be an understatement...and it really pissed me off." Blaine looked at the boy across from him and saw that even though it was in the past it still bothered him. "I even complained about it to my teachers and they said all the things they thought they were supposed to say but you could tell none of them _really _cared about my situation."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing- he had just gone through this with Mr. Schuester.

"It was like they were saying 'well, since you're gay your life is pretty much going to suck. Sorry but I can't do anything about that'. So I left my school and came to the hallowed halls of Dalton. Simple as that."

Blaine sat and absorbed everything Kurt had said to him. He was relieved that he had found someone that knew how he felt- that genuinely understood what he was going through every day at school. After a moment Kurt broke him out of his reverie.

"So the way I see it, Blaine, you have two options: I would love to tell you to just come and enroll at Dalton- it really is a great place besides the bullying policy...but tuition here is pretty steep and I know that isn't an option for everyone."

"And two?" Blaine asked haltingly.

"Two is don't be a victim." Kurt said and reached out to take Blaine's hands in his. "Prejudice is just ignorance Blaine. You have a chance right now, to show him."

"How?" Blaine asked picturing all sorts of interactions with Karofsky- none ending particularly well.

"Confront him. Call him out on what he's doing." Kurt said and he added softly. "I ran Blaine- I let the bullies chase me away and there is part of me that regrets that every day. I don't want to see that happen to you."

Blaine was taken aback by the sincerity in Kurt's voice.

"I'll try." Blaine said giving Kurt's hands a squeeze.

"How about we exchange numbers?" Kurt said pulling his hands back to remove the phone from his pocket. "That way we can talk or text whenever you need an understanding ear. I know what its like to feel alone- and no one should have to feel that way."

Blaine bent down and dug in his bag for his phone longer than necessary because more tears sprung to his eyes unbidden after a complete stranger had decided to show him such kindness.

"Thank you." Blaine said with all the sincerity he felt as they exchanged phones to input their info.

"You're welcome." Kurt replied and Blaine's heart skipped a beat at the smile on Kurt's face. "Now, how about you tell me where you got that jacket cause I'm going through fashion withdrawal with this dress code and that jacket is actually pretty dapper."

Blaine laughed (it hadn't been anywhere near the first time he had been called that despite the fact that he thought his wardrobe leaned more towards the casual side) and he began talking with Kurt about everything that came to their minds. No matter what he had thought at the beginning of the day, he was definitely glad he had chosen to spy at Dalton.

A/N: Next chapter should be up soon! Drop a review- let me know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you meglovesklaine, AddiTood57, Heyheyitzmillee and dreamthatkeepscomingback for the story alert add and Lily60bug and Natsu Wan for the story alert AND favorite story add

mony10- glad you liked the chapter (hope their personalities came through a little better)...glad you guys like it

This chapter is an expansion on the boys talking once Kurt left from spying because I felt like the show glossed over how the guys became friends. I mean it was kinda unspoken that they would but it kinda went from "I regret being chased away" to texting each other. I wanna fill in the gaps a little since it is all about Klaine.

Lastly, I want to apologize- I just realized I put in page breaks that apparently didn't show up in the published version. I'll try something different

**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B**

"What are you so happy about?" Mercedes asked catching Blaine smiling at his phone.

"Nothing." He said while quickly shutting his phone.

It was a text from Kurt- maybe about the fiftieth one since he left Dalton. Blaine had barely made it home before Kurt had texted him complaining about the history project they had talked about over coffee (after all the seriousness of being bullied was over) and they had barely stopped texting since.

"Don't try and pull that with mister." Mercedes said crossing her arms over her chest and putting on her best diva look.

"Its just a text message." Blaine replied hoping to sound nonchalant. When he was met with silence, Blaine glanced up and was met with a stern looking Mercedes. Clearly, she wasn't going to drop it. "Fine, its from the boy I met when I was spying at Dalton."

Mercedes stopped short in the middle of the hallway. Blaine could see the gears turning in her head.

"Is that why you were out yesterday?" Mercedes asked. "You were spying on our competition? Blaine, I didn't know you had it in you."

"It wasn't my idea!" Blaine said holding his hands up in surrender. "However, I did gather that they are pretty damn impressive- they aren't going to be all that easy to beat."

"Don't care about that right now- tell me more about this boy." Mercedes demanded as the two made their way down the hall and to the math class they shared.

"His name is Kurt." Blaine said giving in, happy to share with someone. "Oh, Cedes, he's beautiful- and I mean beautiful, not handsome, beautiful like an angel- and he has the most amazing voice. You know what the most important thing about him is though?" Blaine prompted.

"What?" Mercedes asked, happy to see her friend so happy.

"He's actually gay." Blaine said.

This had been an issue for Blaine in the past. Since he was, in theory, the only gay guy at his school it was hard controlling his feelings as no one he...admired at school would ever return his feelings.

"You know what's even better than that?" Blaine asked. Mercedes smiled at Blaine, prompting him to continue. "He wants to be my friend. He's been through as much- if not more- than I've been through and he wants to be there for me. He wants to make sure I'm not alone."

"I'm happy for you." Mercedes said, giving her friend a hug. "What did the text say? If you don't mind me asking."

"Just asking how the day has gone so far." Blaine answered.

"Sounds promising." Mercedes replied with a smirk on her face.

"Cedes-" Blaine warned but was stopped short when the teacher began his lesson.

He saw that they were were learning how to solve standard equations so he didn't need to pay attention...which left it the perfect time to respond to Kurt's text:

_Day's good so far. Made it from car to locker to first class scot free.-B_

Blaine slid his phone in his pocket and began doodling in his notebook. He started out with normal little symbols but before he knew it, his subconscious had taken over and he had drawn a K + B in a heart. He felt himself begin to blush- he had never been that kind of guy, the one to develop school girl crushes that left him doe-eyed and love sick but here he was zoning out in class, doodling their names in hearts. He was about to scribble it all out when he felt his phone vibrate once indicating he had gotten a text.

_Glad to hear it. Stuck in class bored out of my mind- resorted to designing a new dalton uniform...how do you feel about burgundy, gold and khaki?- K_

Blaine smirked that redesigning school uniforms is what Kurt did when he was bored in class. Though he shouldn't have been surprised since Kurt had told him he loved fashion and was planning on being the next big designer.

_We talking burgundy jacket with gold piping or gold jacket with burgundy _

_piping?-B_

Blaine hadn't even returned his phone to his pocket before he got a response.

_:-O...I wouldn't inflict a gold jacket with burgundy piping on my worst enemies!- K_

Blaine only half contained his snort and received a glare from his teacher. He put on his most charming smile and his teacher let it go.

_Getting the stink eye from my teacher. Better pretend to pay attention.- B_

Blaine waited a moment and wasn't disappointed when he received another quick response.

_Alright, I'll TTYL :)- K_

Blaine felt him smiling back at the emoticon even though he knew he was in the middle of class and it wasn't like Kurt could see him smiling back anyway. He gave himself a mental shake and put his phone away. Once he did, he looked back down at his notebook. Oh, I am so in trouble Blaine couldn't help but think.

**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B **

When Blaine entered the classroom the lights were already dimmed and the girls were nowhere to be seen. All the other guys had taken their seats in chairs facing the riser/floor area where the chairs normally were.

"Any idea what the girls are doing?" Sam asked as Blaine took his seat.

"No idea. Thought maybe you would." He replied, he was dating Quinn after all.

"She's kinda angry at me." Sam replied looking sheepish.

"What? Why?" Blaine inquired.

"LONG story." Sam answered, not looking Blaine in the eye. "I'll tell you later."

Blaine raised his eyebrow at his friend, wondering what he had done that had gotten Quinn angry and left Sam feeling embarrassed and/or ashamed.

"Alright ladies, the floor is yours." Mr. Schuester said taking his seat.

Blaine was genuinely excited to see what the girls were going to come out with. He had tried to get anything he could out of Mercedes but she was tight lipped. He had assumed it was because the boys had beat them last year (even if it was by default).

It was a moment later that the music started up and Blaine recognized it as "Livin' On A Prayer". The girls came strutting out bedecked in leather, chains and heavy eyeliner.

**_Start me up_**

**_Start me up_**

Blaine recognized those words from "Start Me Up" by the Rolling Stones. He instantly approved of the mashup. Rachel was the last one out and began singing the first verse of "Livin' On A Prayer"

_**Oh Tommy used to work on the docks**_

_**Union's been on strike**_

_**He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough**_

Blaine admired how into the song Rachel was- not that he expected any less. However, it was clear the ladies were going to give the men a run for their money.

_**We've got to hold on ready or not**_

_**You live for the fight when it's all that you've got**_

_**Start me up**_

_**We're half way there**_

_**Livin' on a prayer**_

_**Start me up**_

_**We'll make it - I swear**_

_**Livin' on a prayer**_

_**If you start me up**_

Blaine was happy to see that Mercedes got to take over and sing the lead on this part of the song. While he was always polite about it, it was a known fact his opinion was that Rachel got the lead far too often.

**_Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got_**

**_I can't compete with the riders in the other heats_**

Blaine was enjoying the song when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a message from Kurt:

_Courage_

Blaine couldn't help the smile at how much the one word meant to him. He locked the message so he could never accidentally delete it and slipped his phone back it the pocket.

**_I make a grown men cry_**

**_I made a grown men give it a shot_**

**_Start me up_**

**_We're half way there_**

**_Livin' on a prayer_**

**_Livin' on a prayer_**

Blaine could hardly believe his eyes when all the girls placed themselves all around the band and shook...everything. He could tell how it was affecting the rest of guys. Though he had to admit if it had been Kurt dancing like that...

**_We've got to hold on ready or not_**

**_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_**

**_We're half way there_**

**_Livin' on a prayer_**

**_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_**

**_Livin' on a prayer_**

The ladies started charging forward and Blaine's eyes went wide- he had no idea what the girls were planning for an ending.

_**Livin' on a prayer**_

_**You gotta start me up**_

The room erupted into applause and the girls looked pleased with themselves. Mr. Schuester began complementing them and asked where they had gotten the idea to mashup those two songs. However, before Rachel could get more than a few words out Becky- Sue's assistant- rushed in with a note and Mr. Schuester excused himself for a moment.

Well that can't be good Blaine thought.

**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B**

A/N: Figured this was a good place as any to stop seeing as how in the next chapter, I'm planning on writing the kiss between Karofsky and Blaine and I think its an important scene that needs to stand on its own.

Let me know what you guys thought :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you musiklover898 and Elizabeth Wentworth for the story alert, dapper-as-toast and Mboh for a favorite story add and Khemikle Disaster story alert and favorite story add

Eminemrulez- thank you so much for calling my story brilliant ::smiling while blushing::

mony101- I'm glad I did better with the personalities.

After reading a criticism that came in, I've decided to push the kiss chapter back to add some fluff of my own in an attempt to write a story and not just copy and paste NBK with the names reversed.

_**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B_** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**_**_

Blaine walked into his house that night and was greeted by the TV blaring and clanking of pots coming from the kitchen. He shook his head at the family room and continued on.

"Hi Carole." Blaine greeted. He wasn't surprised to find her there. Ever since his dad and Finn's mom started dating she had started spending more time at their house.

"Hello Blaine." She replied stepping away from a bubbling pot to give him a warm hug in a greeting. He leaned into the hug- he wasn't going to say how much it meant to have a woman around ever since he lost his mom.

"What's for dinner?" He inquired taking a seat on the countertop. Carole just glared at him and slid off the counter.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." She replied. "Want to grab the garlic bread out of the oven?"

"Of course." He replied with a smile and rose to grab an oven mitt. "Mmm...Carol it smells delicious. Made it yourself?"

Blaine placed the pan on the countertop and began to gently coax the bread off of the pan and into the little serving basket Blaine had for such an occasion.

"Oh Blaine its just bread I baked after spreading on that butter they make specifically for garlic bread."

"Well, it's delicious regardless." Blaine replied before walking into the dining room and placing the basket in the middle of the table.

He watched Carol run around the kitchen a moment longer then walked into the living room to see what game was on.

"Oh Blaine, I thought I heard you come home." Burt said as he watched his son walk in.

"Hey dad." He replied taking a seat next to his father. "What's up Finn?"

"Nothing much." Finn replied but remained looking at the TV.

"Who's winning?" Blaine asked leaning forward to watch the game a little closer.

"The Buckeyes." Burt replied with some pride in his voice.

The guys settled back to observe the game in intense silence. Blaine enjoyed moments like these. I mean he always had moments like these with his dad but there was something else when Finn was there. Blaine loved his father but he'd be lying to himself if he didn't like kind of having a brother like figure around.

"Boys- dinner!" Carole called and Finn launched himself off of the couch and ran to the dining room.

"Nothing motivates that boy to move better than his mother's cooking." Burt said slowly getting up off the couch.

Blaine just laughed and followed his father. They all took their normal spots at the table and Blaine wasn't surprised to see that Finn already had a mound of spaghetti, meatballs and what seemed like a pound of parmesan cheese in his bowl. The gang quietly all said their own form of grace and dinner commenced.

"So boys how was your day?" Carol asked. Finn's mouth was too full to answer so Blaine replied instead.

"It was good." Blaine answered. "The girls did their song today and their going to be tough to beat."

"What was the theme this time?" Burt asked trying to prove that he paid attention to what the boys said.

"Boys vs. girls but we have to do songs traditionally sung by the opposite gender." Blaine replied.

"Teh girlsh were aweshomeh." Finn said with his mouth full of food.

"Finn- don't talk with your mouth full." Carole chided him. "What song did the girls sing?"

Blaine opened his mouth to answer but before he could 'Teenage Dream' started playing from his pocket- Kurt was calling.

"What is that?" Burt asked.

"A friend. Excuse for one moment- need to tell him I'll call him back in a minute" Blaine said then walked into the living room. "Hello?"

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said and Blaine could hear his smile.

"Hey Kurt. Look, I would love to talk right now but I'm actually in the middle of dinner- can I call you back in a few?"

"Of course! I'll talk to you soon." Kurt said sounding apologetic.

"Bye." Blaine said.

"Bye." Kurt replied back.

Blaine smiled at the phone and walked back into the dining room.

"Who was that?" Burt asked.

"A friend I made a few days ago." Blaine replied hoping that Burt wouldn't ask too many questions. After all he was supposed to have been home sick- not spying. Finn gave him a confused look and Blaine gave his head a little shake. Finn continued looking confused but kept his mouth shut.

"That's great!" Carole said. "Where did you meet him?"

"OH! Is that the dude you met when you were at Dalton?" Finn said then clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Blaine, what is he talking about?" Burt said giving his son a stern look.

Blaine looked at his dad considering the options. He had always promised his dad the truth but how angry would he be when he found out that he skipped school? However, one look at his dad and he knew that he would have to tell the truth.

"I wasn't really sick a few days ago. I faked it to go spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers- they're our competition for sectionals."

"Blaine!" Burt scolded. "You skipped school so you could spy?" Blaine nodded.

"So what happened while you were there?" Carol asked. Burt gave her a look like 'do-not-encourage-him'. "What? I'm curious to see what happened- especially since he came out of it with a friend."

"Nothing really special. I was kind of wandering around when I noticed all these guys were all running in same direction so I stopped one. He said everyone was rushing to see the Warblers and that he knew a shortcut. It turns out he was in the group. I watched them perform- and they were really good."

"So what happened after the performance?" Finn asked clearly interested now that he had cleared his bowl.

"Well, apparently I was a really bad spy- they thought it was endearing."

"Endearing?" Burt asked. "Why?"

"Well, they thought since I was such a bad spy that it must not be the real reason why I was there. It turns out the guy that helped me, the lead singer, is gay too and we had a kinda heart to heart."

"About being gay?" Finn said sounding incredulous.

"Yes, Finn about being gay- more importantly about being gay in Ohio which is far from being easy." Blaine replied. He was being purposefully vague on being bullied. He didn't want to upset his father.

"Well, I'm glad you've made a friend you can talk to." Carole said while patting his hand.

"Speaking of which- can I be excused?" Blaine asked.

"Sure." Burt said then quickly added- "Wash your bowl first."

"Of course. Thanks for dinner Carole it was great." Blaine said before entering the kitchen and hurriedly washing his bowl.

He hurried out of the kitchen and into his basement room so he could return the call to Kurt. It rung three times before Kurt picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Blaine."

"How was dinner?" Kurt asked and Blaine heard a soft thump- Kurt had flopped down on his bed.

"Good- Carole made spaghetti, meatballs and garlic bread." Blaine replied while flopping down on his own bead.

"Who's Carole?" Kurt asked.

And Blaine replied. The two of them talked for hours that night. Neither one seemed to run out of things to say and neither wanted to be the first one to hang up. However, before either one had realized it, it was 11:00.

"I hate to do this but I gotta go- its getting late." Blaine said hesitantly- he really didn't want to hang up.

"Don't worry, I was going to say I had to go too." Kurt said.

"Well, I guess I'll say goodnight." Blaine said cursing how stupid he probably sounded.

"Night Blaine." Kurt said softly.

"Night Kurt." Blaine replied and then hit end before he thought about it too much.

Blaine stared at the ceiling for awhile and wondered how even though he barely knew Kurt it felt as if he had known him forever.

_**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B_** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**_**_

The next chapter might take longer than a day because I really want to do it right.

As always, let me know what you guys thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you CARDCAPTOR KAIRI, FicGirl89, Athena Wonderland, br04dw4ybaby, hannah15687 and Bunny Be' Bop for the story alert, NaughtyNurseMoMo for a favorite story add and Temarifan9622 and cynthiacyvon for the story alert and favorite story add

Temarifan9622- I'm glad you think it's cute and I'm happy you think its different from other stories you've read (repeating a story for the hundredth time was actually something I was worried about)

cynthiacyvon- glad its amusing and that you love it. I hadn't thought as far ahead as to involve Jeremiah but seeing the response I'm getting from you and other readers- I promise I will try to make it there...and who knows what will happen when I do ;)

So random factoid garnered from watching the scene to get the dialogue: Kurt has a magic disappearing bag. He has a brown messenger bag on his shoulder when he's walking down the hall reading the text, Karofsky slams him against the locker and the camera follows Karofsky. When it pans back to him, Kurt doesn't have a bag anymore.

_**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B_** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**_**_

If Blaine had known what was going to happen that day- he would have stayed in bed.

The day started out normal enough. He woke up, gelled his unruly curly hair into something more acceptable for public, picked out an outfit designed to look like he just hadn't spent as much time on it as he did. After that he went upstairs, had a bowl of cereal for breakfast with his dad and set off for school.

Nothing abnormal once he got to school either. Parked his car, took the long way around so he wouldn't end up in a dumpster, made it to his locker AND his first class without a slushie or being harassed.

It really didn't turn into one of the worst days of Blaine's life till he was walking to his locker to get the lunch he packed. He had almost made it there before he got a text from Kurt.

_Courage-Kurt_

Blaine was so busy in his own world, smiling at how with one word Kurt could make his heart speed up, that he never saw Karofsky coming.

In the space of heartbeat, Blaine had gone from reading his text message to having the phone knocked out of his hand, then being shoved several feet to be slammed hard into lockers.

Karofsky never said a word, just glared at Blaine. Blaine felt frozen for a moment- mostly in pain but not without some fear. However, he looked down at his phone and thought of Kurt...then something snapped within Blaine. His fear turned to anger- anger at the fear he caused, at the pain, at how no one cared to do anything and before his brain could process it he had grabbed his phone off the floor and was chasing after his tormentor.

"HEY!" He shouted following Karofsky into the men's locker room, slamming the door open. "I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

"The girl's locker room is next door." Karofsky retorted not even having the decency to look at him.

"What is your problem?" Blaine shouted storming up to Karofsky. Some remote part of his brain was telling him to shut his mouth and get the hell out of there while he was still in one piece but Blaine knew he had to do this regardless of what his instincts were telling him.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you so afraid of?" Blaine asked, hoping to get some reason- any reason- why of all the people in the school is was him that received the most torment.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peak at my junk?" Karofsky said.

Blaine saw red- it was always the same with every homophobic man he had ever had the misfortune of encountering.

"Right, every straight man's nightmare. That all gay guys are out to molest or make you gay too. Well, guess what asshole- you're so not my type."

"Is that right?" Karofsky asked stepping to be within inches of Blaine

"Yeah. I don't dig on fat guys who sweat too much and are going to be bald and unemployed by the time they're thirty." Blaine spat out.

"Do not push me Anderson." Karofsky warned raising a fist.

Blaine felt a bolt of fear go through him but he knew that he needed to stand his ground. He needed to show him that he wasn't going to stand for this anymore. He even tilted his chin up to give Karofsky a better shot.

"You going to hit me? Do it." Blaine said stepping even closer to Karofsky.

"DON'T PUSH ME!" Karofsky yelled, slamming a locker shut right next to Blaine's head.

"Hit me because it's not going to change who I am." Blaine said steeling up for what he felt was an inevitable punch. "You can't punch the gay out of me, anymore than I can punch the asshole, homophobe out of you!"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Karofsky yelled, getting even closer to Blaine. Blaine steeled his resolve- he wasn't going to give up now.

"YOU'RE JUST A SCARED LITTLE BOY WHO CAN'T HANDLE HOW EXTRAORDINARLY ORDINARY YOU ARE!"

And then the last thing Blaine could have ever imagined happened: David Karofsky, the asshole who had made his life hell for being gay...kissed him. It was angry and a little painful because of the force at which he had approached Blaine.

It was over before Blaine really had a chance to realize it.

Blaine was shocked and confused...which only worsened when he saw Karofsky come toward him with the intention of kissing him again. Blaine whose mind had finally caught up with the situation shoved Karofsky away violently.

Who was he to come anywhere near him after that? He felt dirty and violated. Not just because Karofsky had forced the kiss on him...but it was his first kiss. Well, his first kiss with the gender he had actually preferred- and Karofsky, the person he hated most in the world had just stolen it.

Without realizing, after Blaine had shoved Karofsky, he had backed away. Karofsky looked just as hurt and confused and angry as Blaine felt. He slammed both hands against a locker and stormed out, leaving Blaine standing there- shaking and rooted to the spot with too many emotions.

Eventually, Blaine realized he couldn't just stand there but he didn't know what to do. So, he figured that he would find an empty classroom and ask someone who might know. He had to call Kurt.

**__**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B_** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**_**__**

"I was actually just thinking of calling you- it's your lunch period right?" Kurt asked sounding his normal chipper self.

He sounded so happy to hear from Blaine, _he was just thinking of calling me_, that he lost all the resolve he had left and cried.

"Blaine, you there?" Kurt asked now sounding kind of concerned.

Blaine managed to get enough air to say- "K-Kurt."

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

Again, Blaine only managed to remain calm enough to stammer out- "H-he k-kissed m-me." After Blaine said that, the memory of Karofsky smashing his lips against Blaine's replayed in his mind, and he started crying even harder.

"Who kissed you?" Kurt asked. He waited for a response but all he could hear was Blaine crying into the phone. "Blaine, listen to me. Listen to my voice. Take a deep breath- in and out, in and out."

Kurt continued this for a few minutes- getting Blaine to focus on his breathing so that he could calm down enough to tell him what was going on.

"Think you're okay to talk now?" Kurt asked gently. He didn't want to provoke another round of crying now that he had calmed Blaine down.

"Yeah...I think I'm okay for now." Blaine replied but his voice was raw from crying.

"Think you can tell me what happened to make you so upset?" Kurt asked and Blaine heard a soft thump. Kurt was getting settled in for the long explanation.

"Karofsky kissed me." Blaine said not trusting himself to say more at this moment.

"Karofsky? As in the asshole that's been making your life a living hell?"

"Yes, that Karofsky."

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took a deep breath and told Kurt every single detail (well, almost every detail- he wasn't about to admit how much the one word from him had meant): how he was reading the text when Karofsky came out of no where and slammed him hard against the locker, how Blaine had chased after him and they ended up in the locker room, about their argument that had ultimately ended with the kiss.

"And then he just ran out of the locker room." Blaine said, feeling suddenly exhausted.

"Wow." Kurt said and was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry Blaine."

"It's okay...I guess. I just don't know what to do now." Blaine said hoping he didn't sound as helpless as he felt.

"Well, what are you thinking?" Kurt asked.

"Mostly, I'm just confused about what happened. I mean he kissed me! This guy who has been making my life a living hell for being gay- kissed me."

"Well, maybe that's why he's so angry." Kurt said. "He's struggling because he's gay but he sees how hard your life is, and the lives of other gays in Ohio, and is trying hard to deny he's gay because he's scared of what that means."

"We should talk to him." Blaine blurted out before he could really give it any thought.

"What?" Kurt asked, wondering what Blaine was thinking.

"He needs to know he's not alone." Blaine replied and silently added- _just like you let me know that I'm not alone._

Kurt was silent for a minute, clearly pondering how good (or bad) of an idea that talking to Karofsky was. He reached the conclusion that Blaine was right- the last thing a violent in-the-closet gay guy needed was to feel even more isolated.

"Alright, let's talk to him. I have the afternoon off tomorrow because I already finished my assignment. I'll let you know when I'm close- McKinley High School right?"

"R-right." Blaine stammered. He didn't really know what he was expecting Kurt to say but it wasn't that.

"Sorry, to cut this short- I really am but I promised I'd help David with his French homework."

"It's okay Kurt. Thanks for listening." Blaine said, genuinely wishing they could keep talking. With Kurt, things were easy and he needed to keep the horrible locker room moment from replaying in his head.

"Your welcome." Kurt said, he voice warm with sincerity. "I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt." Blaine said softly, then ended the call.

Blaine stared at his phone and sat in silence, waiting for the bell to ring- not that he'd be able to concentrate in class anyway.

**__**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B_** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**__** K&B**_**__**

As always, thanks for reading- let me know what you thought. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for me so I might not get a chance to write which means there most likely won't be an update till at least Monday.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you pinball62 and terribear62 for the story alert, ColferFan1217 for the story alert and favorite story add AND Cassiopeia's Lounge for the story alert and author alert add.

Temarifan9622- thank you! I'm actually pretty happy with the way the previous chapter came out (though I can't take all the credit as the kiss dialogue is from the show- save for a few different words).

ColferFan1217- I'm glad you've enjoyed what you read so far- thanks for taking the time to read it :)

Ahlisa- I hear what you're saying, this isn't the first time I've gotten this comment. Guess I'm just not sure I can write better than Ryan Murphy- but I'll try

Also, after receiving another review about the dialogue and personalities, I'm taking a risk and changing things up. Hope it works out.

_**_**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B_** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B**_**_  
><strong>_

When Blaine got up that morning, it took a moment to remember everything that had happened. It came rushing back and all the air rushed out of Blaine's lungs in a whoosh. The kiss was bad but it was giving Blaine the chance to see Kurt again...they were going to confront Karofsky- Blaine's heart sped up again.

"This is going to be bad." Blaine stated to the empty room.

He got out of bed and decided that he was going to focus on seeing Kurt again. This of course caused a whole different kind of panic: _I'm seeing Kurt again- oh god what am I going to wear?_

Blaine spent for too long picking put his outfit and getting his hair just right. In reality, it was more Blaine working hard to forget what was going to happen. Just because Blaine finally knew why Karofsky was tormenting him, didn't remove the fear he still felt every time he thought of the guy.

The rest of the day went by in a blur- every time Blaine seemed to blink he was in another location: his kitchen, his car, the hallway, in front of his locker, his first class, the next class and so on. Blaine knew he should be paying attention but he just couldn't seem to focus on anything...and it wasn't long before others began to notice.

"What is up with you?" Tina asked as she, Blaine and Mercedes walked towards Glee club- the last class before the end of the day and everything that came with it.

"Just...didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Guess, I've been pretty out of it." Blaine replied.

"Mmm hmm." Mercedes responded not entirely believing her friend.

She knew Blaine- there was something on his mind that he wasn't sharing. However, she also knew that her friend was stubborn and if he didn't feel like sharing there wasn't much she could do.

_**_**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B_** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B**_**_  
><strong>_

"I can't believe the boys did that." Blaine said once the Mr. Schuester dismissed everyone from glee club early (_lucky for me I suppose_ thought Blaine)

He knew that sometimes it was hard to...cool off once you're all heated up- but to imagine your football coach in compromising positions? He couldn't blame her when she had decided to quit- he couldn't imagine what she had to be thinking/feeling.

"At least their going to make it up to her." Mercedes said. "Or at least try."

"At least the songs we originally intended to do fit. Granted, now they have a whole new meaning but they still work." Blaine replied as they stopped at Mercedes' locker.

"Gonna tell me what songs you're doing?" Mercedes asked, wondering out of all the songs the boys could sing in an attempt to apologize/make it up to Coach Beiste, which ones were they going to choose.

"Nope." Blaine said as they stopped at his locker. He began to change out books for the rest of his day and then closed it. "It's still boys vs.-" Blaine began but was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket- repeatedly. "Hello?" Blaine replied, even though his caller ID let him know it was Kurt

Mercedes looked confused- Blaine hardly ever got phone calls in school and it was even rarer for him to pick them up.

"Hey, I'm parked outside." Kurt said. "I'm looking at the flag pole- take it that's the front."

"Yeah, it is. I'll be out in a minute to collect you." Blaine said, his breathing becoming more shallow.

"I'll start heading toward the door. See you in a minute." Kurt replied than hung up.

Blaine stared at his phone for a moment and wondered for the thousandth time that day- _what the hell am I thinking?_

"Who was that?" Mercedes asked after watching the blood drain from Blaine's face.

"Kurt. I gotta go Cedes." Blaine said, slinging his bag on his shoulder.

"Uh...okay. Talk to you later?" Mercedes said wondering what it was about seeing Kurt that had gotten her composed friend so unhinged.

"Bye." Blaine said then set off.

He felt bad leaving Mercedes in the dark but he didn't want her getting involved with this confrontation. He was trying so hard to keep himself from freaking out, that he hadn't even noticed he was outside until he heard Kurt's greeting-

"Hey Blaine."

Blaine's head snapped up to look at Kurt. He seemed...okay. Not the chipper self Blaine had come expect but he clearly was not as nervous Blaine was.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine said, smiling regardless of just how nervous he was feeling.

"How about we find the ass and then I take you out for coffee?" Kurt said, realizing that Blaine still hadn't made a move to lead them towards the could find Karofsky.

"Alright, we'll head toward the back staircase cause I know his locker is at the end of that hallway."

"Lead the way." Kurt responded.

Blaine forced himself to put one foot in front of the other. He knew it had been his idea to stage this...intervention but that didn't change the fact that hundreds of scenarios were rushing through his head- all of them ending badly.

The two walked in silence until they reached the base of the staircase Blaine knew Karofsky was going to come down.

"I-I don't know if we should do this." Blaine said suddenly, cursing how he was feeling. He didn't have the courage that Kurt was so desperately was trying to elicit from him.

"I got this." Kurt said with a vaguely reassuring smile. "Just let me do all the talking okay?"

"Okay." Blaine said and they walked up a few steps. "That's him." Blaine whispered and he felt his heart beat speed up.

"Deep breaths." Kurt said before striding up to Karofsky and politely saying- "Excuse me."

Karofsky froze but a smirk came over his face as he surveyed Kurt. Blaine knew that Karofsky had jumped to a quick (but correct) assumption that Kurt was gay too.

"Hey fairies." He sneered. "This your little gay boyfriend Blaine?"

Blaine remained silent, fear had frozen his vocal cords.

"The two of us would like to talk to you." Kurt said, ignoring what Karofsky had said, hoping against hope that he would cooperate.

"How about no?" Karofsky said. "I have to get to practice."

Karofsky shoved Blaine into the railing. Something flashed in Kurt's eyes and he followed Karofsky down a step or two.

"Blaine told me what happened in the locker room."

Karofsky froze but quickly recovered and turned around to face them-

"Oh yeah? What did he say happened?"

"You kissed me." Blaine said- the first thing he had said during this entire conversation. "And then you leaned in for another."

Karofsky looked panicked, glancing around to see if others had heard what was being said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, I know that you're confused and maybe even a little scared." Kurt said pursuing after Karofsky. "It's completely normal- and I understand its hard to come to terms with- but we just wanted to let you know that you're not alone."

Time slowed down in that instant. Karofsky panicked, they had pushed him too far. Blaine watched as Karofsky charged at Kurt and practically tackled him.

Blaine didn't think he meant to slam Kurt that hard (into a metal support column to make things worse)- but fear and anger does strange things to people.

There was a sickening crack when Kurt's head snapped against the metal. He slid to the floor, his body limp.

There was a second where all Karofsky and Blaine could do was stare in disbelief before time caught up itself.

"KURT!" Blaine yelled rushing forward. He saw Kurt was moving and that blood was beginning to mar Kurt's porcelain skin. "Someone call 911!" He shouted.

Blaine quickly yanked the cheap scarf he had been wearing from around his neck and tried to press it against Kurt's head without moving him as much as possible.

"Kurt." Blaine said, staring at his angels face. "Kurt, open your eyes if you can hear me." Blaine received no response. "Kurt, please." Blaine begged. "Kurt, you need to wake up."

Blaine repeated those words over and over again, trying to ignore how wet his scarf was becoming. It wasn't long before the EMTs had shown up (Blaine never did find out who called them) and he had to tell them what happened.

"A- a guy shoved him against the metal there. There was a crack when his head hit the column and he slid down limp and not con-conscious."

"It's okay son, we can take it from here." The EMT said gently and it was then Blaine realized how close he was to Kurt and how he was still holding his now bloodied scarf against his head.

Blaine stepped away and watched as the EMTs did there evaluation and loaded Kurt onto a stretcher. Blaine began to follow, instinctively, but was brought up short.

"You can't ride with him son, only family." He said.

"But his family is two hours away!" Blaine shouted. "He doesn't go to this school- they don't even know he's here." Blaine replied, he could see the EMT thinking about it. "Please." He said, tears starting to form. Kurt was being rushed to the hospital and it was all his fault.

"Fine but you're calling his parents- in the ambulance." He said and they started to move.

Blaine rushed off behind them but at the last moment he turned around- Karofsky was nowhere to be found.

_**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B_** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B K&B**__** K&B **_**_

Hope you guys liked the chapter.

Now, its more important than ever: Please let me know what you think of this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you KamiRoku213, Phoebe911 and kiwifruit19 for the story alert, bloodysammy, Vivbat and asians75 for a favorite story add and - for the story alert and favorite story add

asians75- I glad you how its going. I kinda feel bad about hurting on Kurt as he's always the one to get hurt by bullies in the stories (though Blaine gets his fair share at the hands of his dad I've seen) but I thought it'd be more dramatic for Kurt to get cause that means I get to write a guilt filled Blaine

Temarifan9622- I'm glad you liked the chapter- it lets me know that my risk is paying off

cynthiacyvon- Glad that I surprised you and I'm glad you liked it. I was going to follow the story line of Glee but it was becoming too hard to follow the story line and stay true to the characters- I also kinda felt like I was cheating as a writer using someone else's words

Ahlisa- glad you like the change (and thanks for pushing me to do something different :D )

K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B

Blaine doesn't remember much about the ride to the hospital. He remembers the EMT giving him some alcohol wipes to clean Kurt's blood off his hands and trying to get the phone out of Kurt's pocket, which was made slightly difficult by Blaine being strapped onto the bench and a strap holding Kurt onto the stretcher.

The ambulance ride seemed to last forever. Once Blaine had gotten Kurt's phone out of his pocket, he sat back and watched Kurt. He was pale and motionless but it appeared he had stopped bleeding. The paramedic kept checking Kurt's pulse and something with his eyes. In the silence, Blaine kept replaying the what happened over and over again, wondering if/what he could have done different.

He really only came to completely to when they pulled up to the front of the ER. The paramedics jumped out and started reciting a whole lot of numbers and abbreviations Blaine couldn't understand. Blaine unbuckled himself to run after them but was brought up short at the doors-

"Family only." The doctor said before disappearing behind the 'Authorized Personnel Only' doors.

Blaine stared at the doors as he wondered what the hell he was supposed to do now. He felt something vibrate in his pocket and that was when he remembered he had Kurt's phone. He needed to call Kurt's parents. He scrolled through the phone's address book and called the number stored as 'mom'. No one picked up and Blaine decided to leave a message. Next, he called the number stored under "father".

The phone rang and rang and just when Blaine thought it was going to go to voicemail, a gruff voice snapped- "What?"

Blaine was shocked into silence- who answers a phone call from their son like that? "Oh um Mr. Hummel this is a friend of your sons- he's been hurt."

"And?" The man inquired with a tone of impatience.

"He's at Lima Memorial."

"Your point being?" He asked sounding even more impatient.

Blaine was shocked into silence again but recovered faster than he thought- "I- I thought you'd want to know that your son was in the hospital."

"Well, now I know." He retorted and then hung up.

Blaine stared at the phone in utter disbelief. How could a father care that little about their son? It made Blaine think about how lucky he was to have his own father. Which reminded him of another call he should probably make-

"Hey bud, what's up?" Burt said cheerfully but still sounding a little distracted. Blaine figured he was still at the garage.

"Dad-" Blaine said and couldn't say anymore fearing he'd lose his composure. It was too much: the anger at Karofsky, the guilt that he had gotten Kurt hurt, the anger that Kurt's dad could care less.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked. Blaine could hear his dad slamming stuff around. He was getting prepared to rush to him. Blaine felt his throat close a little more.

"My friend Kurt is in the ER and I called his dad and he didn't care and they said they'd only let family through-"

"I'll be there in five minutes." Burt said abruptly and then hung up the phone.

Blaine felt gratitude crash over him as he sunk into an ER waiting room chair. He stared at Kurt's phone, trying to will it ring with either one of his parents saying they were on their way. It stayed silent.

Luckily, it wasn't long before Burt showed up. Blaine called out to him and Burt rushed over and with a look of worry all over his face.

"What happened?" Burt said with concern shining in his eyes.

And that was when Blaine finally let himself lose it- he sobbed on his father's shoulder while Burt held his son and whispered 'it'll be okay'

K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B

Blaine had no idea how long he cried for- all he knows is that eventually he ran out of tears.

"Sorry." Blaine said realizing his tears had just soaked through his dad's shirt.

"It's okay bud." He replied squeezing his son's shoulder. "Think you can tell me what happened?"

"Kurt came to McKinley to help me talk to Karofsky." Blaine replied and then instantly regretted it.

He had never intended to tell his father what had happened in that locker room but now he would have to, seeing as his father would want to know why and Burt had always been able to tell when Blaine was lying (about the important stuff at least).

"The kid that's been giving you a hard time?" Burt said and Blaine could help but think understatement of the year. "What? Why?" Burt asked, then understanding dawned on his face. "What happened Blaine?"

"Yesterday, me and Karofsky were arguing in the locker room and he um he..." Blaine began and then looked around before whispering- "kissed me."

"HE WHAT?" Burt yelled.

Blaine looked around as everyone else in the waiting room turned to stare at them.

"Dad, calm down." Blaine said making a shushing gesture. "He...did what he did and then leaned in again but I shoved him away. I was freaked out so I called Kurt because well..."

"He'd understand?" Burt supplied trying to show his son that he wasn't hurt that he hadn't called him.

"Yeah, so Kurt figured that's why he was teasing me- because he's scared and confused, maybe even a little jealous. So, I might have blurted out we should talk to him."

"Why?" Burt asked.

"Because I wanted to let him know he's not alone like Kurt let me know that I wasn't alone. It's hard enough to be gay in Lima with friends- but to feel all alone too?"

"Bud, you amaze me. After everything he's done to you, you still wanted to help him."

"Yeah, well if I had known what was going to happen..." Blaine said and another tear or two snaked their way down his cheeks and he took a shuddering breath.

"It's okay." Burt said wrapping an arm around his son. "Keep going when you're ready."

"So Kurt agreed. He came over to the school and we tried to talk to him, you know? Kurt was just saying that he knows its confusing, scary and hard to come to terms with...that feeling that way is normal and that he wanted Karofsky to know that he wasn't alone and then...and then-"

"It's okay. Take your time."

"And then he shoved Kurt up against the metal support beam for the staircase. I don't think he meant to hurt him- just scare him...but Kurt's head slammed against the support and I heard a crack."

Blaine paused when he felt bile rise in his throat. He took a couple of deep breaths and his dad waited patiently.

"He went limp and slid to floor- his head bleeding. I told someone to call 911 but I don't know who did it. I waited for the ambulance to come and they almost didn't let me ride with him- but when I explained that his family was far away and they didn't know he was here, they let me ride with him. When we finally got here, they wouldn't let me through."

"You said you called his dad?" Burt said, trying to get more information from his son.

"Yeah, I tried to get his mom and she didn't pick up so I left a message. After I did, I tried his dad and he snapped what, so I told him Kurt was hurt and in the hospital and he was like 'your point is?' and I was like 'I thought you'd want to know' and he snaps 'well, now I know' and then hung up! How do you not care that your son is in the hospital?"

"I don't know buddy, I don't know." Burt replied then pulled his son in for a hug.

"What happens now?" Blaine asked, trying not to sound as helpless as he felt.

"What do you mean?" Burt inquired.

"Well, if Kurt's mom isn't available and his dad doesn't care..." Blaine asked.

Burt remained silent, clearly at a loss. He hadn't thought of that. However the two Anderson men didn't have long to wait...

"Hummel?" A doctor in scrubs asked after stepping into the waiting room.

Blaine rushed toward the doctor and Burt wasn't far behind him.

"I'm here for Kurt." Blaine said.

"I'm sorry but I can only let family through." The doctor replied.

"His parents aren't available." Blaine replied. The doctor looked highly skeptical. "I left a message on his mother's voicemail and his father..." Blaine trailed off, not being able to say his father could care less.

"Said to call back when there were more details." Burt supplied. "Blaine, give the doctor the number."

Blaine reluctantly handed the doctor the phone after pulling up the number he had dialed earlier for Kurt's dad. The doctor hit dial and stepped away but not far enough away that Blaine and Burt couldn't here what was being said:

"Oh, um, am I speaking to Mr. Hummel?...My name is Dr. Rogers, I have your son in Lima Memorial...well, we need to discuss his treatment...no I have not heard from his mother...only his friend who rode with him and his father...sir, I'm not sure-...its highly unorthodox...well, if you're sure...okay, I'll keep-"

The doctor stared at the phone in disbelief and strode over to Blaine and Burt.

"He says the two of you are in charge until his mother can be contacted."

The two men just stared at the doctor in disbelief.

K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B

As always feedback is much appreciated :D


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you morethanhope for the story alert, bloodysammy, ItsNessie, IvySnowe, ijustliketoreadthem and bethanycriss for a favorite story add.

Temarifan9622- Glad you thought the chapter was amazing- I hate Kurt's dad too. Trying to figure out how I want his mom to be.

j taylorfan- Figured it was bound to happen, my messing up the names. I'll fix it as soon as I figure out a way to do that without messing up those who get story alerts. I'll try to interject more Blaine-ness into the following chapters, I'm just never sure how to write him because in my mind he's not the same Blaine from the show (different family, different friends, different school/environment).

bethanycriss- I am SO glad that you 'freaking love' the story and that you like the plot twist. I think I am feeling that Kurt will be staying with the Andersons for a little while and I promise to try to keep the boys apart for as long as possible.

I wanted to apologize that this chapter took so long. Life got hectic and writing unfortunately had to take a back seat.

Also, like bethanycriss, please feel free to add suggestions of what you want to see because even though I enjoy writing- I do it for you.

**_K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B**_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_**_**

"Wait, what?' Burt demanded of the doctor, who looked just as confused.

"Mr. Hummel is at work and cannot leave. He said until his wife can be reached the two of you are in charge." The doctor reiterated, trying to make himself understand just as much as the Andersons.

"But..." Blaine said and then stared helplessly at his father, hoping his father had the words that he couldn't seem to find. His father shrugged, so he turned to address the doctor again. "But I've only known him a few days."

"This is a highly unorthodox occurrence Mr. ?"

"Anderson." Blaine replied, trying to figure out just what all of this meant.

"Well, if you follow me, we can discuss Kurt's condition and how we should proceed in a more private area." Dr. Rogers said before heading back behind the doors Blaine had been wishing they would let him pass. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Come on son." Burt said placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder and leading him through the doors.

**_K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B**_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_**_**

The three men just stared at each other once they were all settled in the private waiting room. The doctor silent in disbelief, Blaine silent in fear, guilt and indecisiveness and Burt silent in patience and nerves of his own. The doctor gave his head a little shake and realized that there was no more prolonging this.

"Kurt sustained some serious injuries." Dr. Rogers began. Blaine grabbed his father's hand and squeezing tight, trying to keep things together. "He had a laceration that took 12 sutures to close, after taking an x-ray we found he has a fracture on his occipital bone- that's the back of his skull and we think some possible brain trauma. He briefly regained consciousness but was incoherent."

Blaine felt like he was going to be sick. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, focusing only on that. Burt rubbed his back.

"We need your authorization to run an MRI and a CAT scan to see what kind of damage his brain might have sustained." Dr. Rogers said trying to sound as sympathetic as he felt.

"D-do whatever you need to do." Blaine stammered out.

"I need you to sign here." Dr. Rogers said handing a clip board toward Blaine.

Blaine reached out a hand to take the clip board but his hand was shaking so hard, he knew his signature wouldn't be legible. That and he knew somewhere, an adult should probably be doing this. He looked toward his father and without a word Burt took the papers and signed them himself.

"Good. We'll take him for the tests now. When he's back, I'll let you know and you can come see him."

Blaine just nodded and Burt thanked the doctor. Blaine heard the door slam shut and he barely made it to the trashcan in time to lose what little he had left in his stomach. Burt watched his son and felt his heart break.

"Feel better?" Burt said once his son sat back down next to him.

"Not really." Blaine replied dropping is head back against the wall, his eyes closed. "Dad, what the hell am I going to do?"

"I don't know." Burt replied, looking over at his son. He wondered what he was thinking, what he was feeling.

"But your the adult- your supposed to have the answers." Blaine said sounding like a child.

"I know son but this is a little bit out of my realm of experience."

"How are we supposed to make decisions? I've only known him a few days and suddenly I'm making important medical decisions? What if they find something? What if we need to sign off on surgery? Oh god Dad what if something goes wrong and its all my fault?"

Blaine began to hyperventilate and Burt pulled his son in for a hug.

"You do the best you can, Blaine. Maybe his mom is on her way right now, maybe his dad will come around and get in contact with you again."

"What if they don't?" Blaine groaned. "I like Kurt dad. I know I've only known him a few days but I like him. I already feel responsible for getting him hurt- the guilt already feels like its eating my insides. How am I supposed to deal with being responsible for him?"

"Blaine, listen to me. We're going to take this one moment at a time. We can't ahead of ourselves- but trust me Blaine I'll be here, you won't have to do this alone."

Blaine just looked at his father and buried his head in his shoulder. Blaine distantly wondered, how the hell did I end up here?

**_K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B**_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_**_**

At some point, Blaine must have exhausted himself because before he knew it, his father was shaking him awake because the doctor had returned. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and prepared to hear the worst.

"Firstly, did you hear from either of his parents?" Dr. Rogers asked.

Everyone in the room was more comfortable with his parents making any important decisions, but as Blaine checked his phone and saw no missed calls or text messages (from anyone other than Kurt's friends), he knew that it was time for them to make the choices.

"No, nothing." Blaine said, nerves tinging his voice.

The doctor sighed. He really didn't want to have to put these kinds of decisions on their shoulders but they really shouldn't wait any longer.

"Okay. Well, the MRI and CAT scan results both show a significant bleed on Kurt's brain with some swelling."

Blaine groaned as if in pain and grabbed ahold of his father's hand again.

"We need your permission to get him into surgery to drain the bleed, which will also help reduce the swelling." Dr. Rogers said while striding over with more forms to sign.

"I-I-I can't do this." Blaine said beginning to hyperventilate. Burt rubbed his back trying to calm him.

"Can we try their parents one more time?" Burt asked and Dr. Rogers looked like he was losing his patience.

"We really shouldn't wait-" He started.

"Two minutes, give us two minutes." Burt begged, still rubbing his son's back.

"Fine- two minutes."

Dr. Rogers turned on his heel and left the room. Burt cursed the doctor a hundred different ways before trying to take the phone from Blaine's grasp.

"No, I'll do it dad." Blaine said adding silently- it is my fault after all.

Blaine dialed 'mother' with a shaking hand. The phone rang and rang and rang. Blaine left another message for Kurt's mom but he was doubtful that she would call back. After hanging up, Blaine sat in silence, contemplating whether he should try Kurt's dad. He looked at his father and decided against it- if Kurt's dad had wanted to be there, he would (just like Burt is there me).

"What do you want to do?" Burt asked and Blaine's jaw dropped.

"Wha- what? You're asking me?" Blaine asked astounded- how was he supposed to make a decision.

"He's your friend- what do you think we should do?" Burt asked.

He stared at his son and he could see the thoughts flying through his head. They both knew what needed to be done: he needed the surgery but neither wanted to be the one to say he needed the brain surgery.

"He-he needs the surgery." Blaine said.

"I think so too." Burt said.

He stood up and went to the door and hailed down the doctor who was waiting anxiously at the nurse's station.

"What have you decided?" Dr. Rogers said.

"We're going to sign off on the surgery- he needs it right?" Blaine asked.

Dr. Rogers seemed a little taken aback that it was the son, the boy who was making the choices. However, when Dr. Rogers handed the papers over to him, Blaine again defaulted to his father- still needed an adult's signature.

"Alright, so the surgery should last about two hours." Dr. Rogers said tucking the clipboard under his arm. "You'll be here?"

"Of course." Blaine said without hesitation.

The two older men in the room, stopped and looked at Blaine. Dr. Rogers nodded his head and exited the room.

"What do we do now?" Blaine asked, looking at his father.

"Now...we wait."

**_K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B**_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_****_ K&B K&B_**_**

Again, really sorry this took so long to get out. Hopefully, I can the next one out faster. As always, let me know what you guys thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you klainestberryfan and vairetwilight for the story alert and Soul-Kit524 for the story alert AND author alert add

Temarifan9622- Thank you! I promise Kurt will be alright...eventually.

Soul-Kit524- I promise I won't go back, now that I've seen how people have responded to what I've written

c- I promise you'll see more Kurt- as soon as he's conscious

**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B** K&B K&B**** K&B K&B**** K&B K&B**** K&B K&B**** K&B K&B**** K&B K&B**** K&B K&B****

Blaine doesn't know how long he's been sitting there before his dad forces him to go to the cafeteria to get coffee. Blaine knows that the last thing either of them needs was caffeine on top of all the nerves they were feeling. Blaine dragged his feet as he blindly followed his father. They reached the cafeteria and Burt filled up two cups of coffee and paid. Blaine started to head back toward the doors but Burt grabbed his arm and forced him to sit at one of the tables.

"But dad, what if something happens during the surgery and they need to find us?" Blaine exclaimed. He didn't want to be sitting there waiting but he REALLY didn't want to be sitting in the cafeteria.

"We'll only be here for a few minutes. I think the both of us needed a break from staring at those walls." Burt answered in that tone of voice that told Blaine that was the end of it.

The two Andersons sat in silence and sipped their coffee. Neither really knew what to say to the other so they said nothing. Blaine finished his coffee rather quickly and then impatiently watched his father drink his.

"Something you want to say?" Burt asked.

"Please finish your coffee faster." Blaine asked, begging a little.

Burt was taken aback but decided that he wasn't getting anywhere so he grabbed his coffee and walked back to the waiting room. Burt watched Blaine settle down into the same chair, in the same position and stare at the door. Burt sent up a silent prayer hoping that Kurt was going to pull through this- as much the boy's sake as Blaine's

**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B** K&B K&B**** K&B K&B**** K&B K&B**** K&B K&B**** K&B K&B**** K&B K&B**** K&B K&B****

After the second hour passed, Blaine began to pace.

It had to be a bad sign. They were supposed to be done three minutes ago. That's bad. Maybe the bleed was too big, maybe the swelling was too bad- oh god what if his heart stopped? What if he never wakes up? What if-

But at that moment, Dr. Rogers came through the door. Burt jumped to his feet but Blaine froze in his spot.

"What's the news?" Burt asked once he realized that Blaine wasn't going to say anything.

"The surgery was a success." Dr. Rogers said with a smile.

Blaine felt himself breathe- he hadn't even realized he had been holding his breath- and he ran to give his father a hug.

"Mr. Anderson-" Dr. Rogers said and both Burt and Blaine told him to call them by their first names. "-Burt, Blaine, please let me finish."

Blaine deflated and felt his heart fill with dread again. That didn't sounds like a set up for good news.

"The surgery was a success- we drained the bleed and the swelling has started to decrease and should continue to do so now that we have him on medications."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming-" Burt said taking a seat, Blaine collapsed into the one next to him.

"But he still hasn't regained consciousness and we don't know...when he will." Dr. Rogers said sounding grave again.

Blaine stared at the doctor. He didn't need to be a genius to fill in the 'if' left hanging in the air from the doctor's hesitation.

"When can I see him?" Blaine found himself asking before he knew what he was saying.

"Soon. The nurses are getting him settled in. I'll let them know that you're waiting to see him."

"Thank you." Blaine said and the doctor left. "Should I even bother calling his parents?"

Burt was taken aback. He knew that Kurt'd parents had been unresponsive so far but he never imagined that Blaine would give up.

"Do you think we should?" Burt asked and looked expectantly at his son. I know that he feels its useless and that he's angry Kurt's parents didn't rush here but that doesn't mean they should be cut out of the loop...right?

Blaine stared at him clearly debating what to say. He knew that he should call Kurt's parents but the anger at Kurt's father's lack of concern and his mother's unresponsiveness made him feel like they didn't deserve to know.

However, the look his father was giving him made him know that he had to call them- Kurt was still their son.

"Fine." Blaine said taking out the cell phone but before he got the chance a nurse walked in.

"Kurt's all settled in if you want to see him." The nurse said, holding the door open.

Blaine handed his father the phone and then followed the nurse without a word. The two walked in silence and Blaine couldn't help but glance into the rooms. What he saw there made him regret looking: in every room there were more machines than he could count. It was so quiet on this floor- memories of his mother's last months came unbidden, it almost made Blaine turn and run.

It was only a few moments before they were in front of the room.

"You can go in. He's...it looks scarier than it is." The nurse said standing outside the door.

Blaine walked in hesitantly and as soon as he saw Kurt, he felt his breath leave him and tears spring to his eyes.

Kurt looked...broken. He had a tube breathing for him, a couple of IV tubes running to one arm, a tube of what Blaine identified as blood with a queasy stomach, gauze obscured the top of his head.

But what bothered Blaine the most was how lifeless he looked. He was pale- well paler-and completely still.

Blaine was at Kurt's beside before he even realized he had started moving again. He reached a shaking hand toward Kurt but stopped short of touching him.

"You can touch him." The nurse said from the doorway, startling Blaine. He hadn't realized she was still there.

"T-thank you." Blaine stammered. He was trying hard to hold back the tears, he didn't know how much longer he would last.

"Ring the bell in you need anything."

And then he was left alone with Kurt and the machines. He finally let the tears fall.

"Oh K-Kurt. I-I'm so s-sorry. I sh-should have n-never gotten y-you invol-ved." Blaine sobbed clutching Kurt's hand. "I d-don't even k-know how t-t-to begin t-to apologize."

Blaine cried for a while, struggling to find the words. He didn't known when he made the choice but before he knew it he was resting his head on Kurt's chest and singing softly.

_**I'm sorry, so sorry**_

_**That I was such a fool**_

_**I didn't know**_

_**Love could be so cruel**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Uh, oh**_

_**Oh, yes**_

_**You tell me mistakes**_

_**Are part of being young**_

_**But that don't right**_

_**The wrong that's been done**_

_**(I'm sorry) I'm sorry**_

_**(So sorry) So sorry**_

_**Please accept my apology**_

_**But love is blind**_

_**And I was to blind to see**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Uh, oh**_

_**Oh, yes**_

_**You tell me mistakes**_

_**Are part of being young**_

_**But that don't right**_

_**The wrong that's been done**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Uh, oh**_

_**Oh, yes**_

_**I'm sorry, so sorry**_

_**Please accept my apology**_

_**But love was blind**_

_**And I was too blind to see**_

_**(Sorry)**_

Blaine strangled out the last line. He paused he looked up, hoping that somehow- as unlikely as it was- his voice would have woken Kurt up. However, he remained as silent and unconscious, and Blaine remained with his head on Kurt's chest before exhaustion from crying more times than he cared to count, pulled his eyes shut and he feel asleep, his breathing in sync with Kurt's.

**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B** K&B K&B**** K&B K&B**** K&B K&B**** K&B K&B**** K&B K&B**** K&B K&B**** K&B K&B****

Let me know what you think and what you want to see next.

Song: I'm Sorry by Brenda Lee


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you Anarane, Sayuri Rose K and Sojokes for the story alert and xladykelly101x for a favorite story add

Temarifan9622- I'm glad you liked the chapter (and I'm flattered you said it was amazing). Yeah Kurt's parents are horrible- although there will be some explanation soon.

Sojokes- Don't worry about correcting me- I've gone back and fixed them. They've been pointed out before (or one has, the one in chapter 4 is a new catch) and I was trying to avoid taking the chapters down and putting them back up...but then I realized I was being blind and spotted the replace chapter option ::smacks self on forehead::

Also, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :)

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up later to a crick in his neck and his father's hand on his shoulder.<p>

"W-what?" Blaine said looking up blearily.

"Time to go home." Burt said.

Blaine looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was eleven o'clock at night. Blaine couldn't believe he had been out for hours.

"Are his parents here?" Blaine asked stretching a little.

"No, they're not." Burt replied. He opened his mouth to continue but was stunned into silence when Blaine said-

"Then I'm not leaving." Blaine said then settled himself into a more comfortable position.

"But-" Burt began but his son interrupted him.

"Dad, please." Blaine begged. "I know deep down it wasn't my fault but I still feel responsible and his-" Blaine paused trying to find a word to describe Kurt's parents and couldn't find one he felt comfortable saying in front of his dad. "-adults, left us in charge. If you want to go home, I'll stay here."

Burt was again taken aback by his son again. It was times like these that reminded him his son wasn't a little boy anymore.

"I um...lets talk to the staff. You may not even be able to stay the night."

Blaine nodded before pressing the call button. The Anderson men waited patiently before they heard a person stirring in the distance and it was only a moment before a nurse appeared at the door.

"Can I help you?" The nurse said surveying the scene. Her patient was still not conscious.

"I was wondering-" Blaine started and then kind of chickened out halfway through.

He wanted to stay with Kurt- and he kept telling himself it was because the doctor might need one of the Anderson men to medical decisions but then he wasn't being entirely truthful with himself- but it wouldn't be difficult for close minded idiots to draw the wrong conclusion (if they already hadn't) about the relationship between him and Kurt.

"We were wondering, if he could spend the night." Burt asked.

The nurse seemed hesitant. Blaine wished she knew what she was thinking.

"Look, I know its probably not standard procedure but..." Blaine said and put on his puppy dog eyes (the ones he knew could get him anywhere because, apparently, they made him look adorable). "I, well, I feel responsible for him getting hurt...and his parents don't care he's here...and I can't- I don't-" Blaine took a shaking breath and he saw his father restrain laughter from the corner of his eye. "Please don't make me leave him here all alone."

Blaine forced one lone tear to fall and he saw the nurse's face soften.

"Let me get you a blanket and a pillow." The nurse said turning to leave. "But understand me- you are to let that boy rest."

"I understand." Blaine responded. "Thank you."

The nurse gave him a small smile and departed. Blaine saw his father double over, laughing as silently as he could (they were in a hospital after all).

"Could you lay it on any thicker?" Burt asked sarcastically when he regained enough air to breathe.

Blaine just smiled. What could he say? He had a talent.

"So, you're okay with me staying?" Blaine asked.

"Like I could get you to come home after that performance." Burt said and Blaine smiled at his father. "Here is Kurt's phone back. Maybe you'll hear from his parents."

"Thanks dad." Blaine said taking the phone with a small smile but restrained the urge to say 'not likely'.

Burt had a feeling the 'thanks' applied to more than letting him stay at the hospital but he nodded and let it go.

"Alright buddy, I'm gonna go. Call me in the morning." Burt said.

"Night dad."

Burt gave his son one last look and left the room. He hoped that Kurt would be okay and he wondered what was to happen when Kurt got out of the hospital.

Blaine stared at Kurt's phone and wondered what to do with it. He knew that Kurt's friends deserved to get an answer (if it had been Mercedes or Tine not responding, Blaine would be freaking) but he felt it was crossing a line by going through the texts. He stared a moment longer before the nurse returned with a pillow and a blanket.

"Here you go." She said softly. "That chair reclines, so make yourself comfy."

"Thank you again for letting me stay." Blaine said sincerely.

"You're welcome. If you need anything just let me know." She said.

"I'm Blaine by the way." Blaine said before the nurse departed.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine, I'm Jennifer." She said with a smile. "If you need anything, just ring the bell."

"Will do." Blaine replied and watched her leave.

It was just him and the unconscious Kurt again. He was determined to spend the night and now that he was he didn't know what to do. He reclined the lounger and moved it closer to Kurt so he could hold his hand (the warmth reassured him that he was going to be okay...eventually). He knew they said that those in comas can hear when people talked, but Blaine didn't really know what to say. So, he did as he often did when words failed him, he sang:

_**Good night my angel time to close you eyes**_

_**And save these questions for another day**_

_**I think I know what you've been asking me**_

_**I think you know what I've been trying to say**_

_**I promised I would never leave you**_

_**And you should always know**_

_**Where ever you may go**_

_**No matter where you are**_

_**I never will be far away**_

He sang softly, not wanting to disturb Kurt- if that was even possible.

**_Good night my angel now it's time to sleep_**

**_And still so many things I want to say_**

**_Remember all the songs you sang for me_**

**_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_**

**_And like a boat out on the ocean_**

**_I'm rocking you to sleep_**

**_The water's dark and deep_**

**_Inside this ancient heart_**

**_You'll always be a part of me_**

**_Do do do do..._**

Blaine stroked the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb, careful to avoid hitting his IV.

_**Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream**_

_**And dream how wonderful your life will be**_

_**Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby**_

_**Then in your heart there will always be a part of me**_

_**Someday we'll all be gone**_

_**But lullabies go on and on**_

_**They never die that's how you and I will be**_

Blaine raised Kurt's hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back of his hand.

"Night Kurt."

Blaine settled in for the night and hoped that when he woke up, he'd be able to talk to Kurt again.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke in the middle of the night and was immediately aware that there was something in his throat and it felt uncomfortable. He looked down toward his mouth and saw a tube coming out of his mouth.<p>

Kurt knew he was on a ventilator (he had seen enough medical dramas to know as much), a therefore in the hospital, but for the life of him he couldn't remember why.

_I was with Blaine at his school...we went to talk to that asshole, try to show him we understood how it feels...he looked really angry- now I'm here._

Kurt went to raise his hand to ring the bell to get a nurse but it found it otherwise occupied with a hand. He tried to look down but couldn't because of the tube so he tugged a little hoping to wake the individual up.

The person groaned and Kurt knew it was a guy at least. However, the individual remained silent. Kurt tugged again and this time the person groaned but he heard shifting.

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled.

Kurt's heart jumped into his throat. Blaine was the one by his side in the hospital, holding his hand. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. Blaine let go and scrambled to his feet.

"Kurt, you're awake- that's amazing. Let me call the nurse." Blaine said and grabbed the remote that had the call button on it. He rang for a nurse and then returned to Kurt's bedside.

Kurt gestured to the tube and then furrowed his brow trying to communicate: _why do I have this?_

Blaine knew exactly what he was trying to ask.

"You had to have surgery." Blaine said. "When the nurse gets here, she can call the doctor and see if the tube can be removed."

Kurt mimed to Blaine that he wanted his phone. Blaine reached into his pocket and handed his friend his phone. However, before Kurt could get a look at it, the nurse arrived.

"Oh, Mr. Hummel you're awake." Jennifer said.

Kurt pointed to his breathing tube.

"I'll get the doctor." She said before rushing off.

Blaine and Kurt sat in silence. Well, Blaine sat in silence while Kurt sent out a mass text message that he was in the hospital and that he'd let everyone know what was going on when he could. _Whenever that will be._

* * *

><p>"Now take it easy, you're voice will be weak for a little while." Dr. Rogers said after removing the tube.<p>

Kurt nodded and the doctor continued his talk.

"Now, Kurt we need to talk about what happened."

"I'll just-" Blaine said before moving to leave the room but to his surprise (and maybe a little bit of happiness), Kurt croaked out-

"Stay."

Blaine immediately turned around and sat back in the recliner he had dragged next to Kurt's bedside. Kurt further surprised Blaine by holding his hand out- and Blaine surprised himself by taking it.

Dr. Rogers watched this interaction and he wondered what it all meant. However, that wasn't his business and not what he was here to discuss.

"So, Kurt, you have about twelve stitches on the back of your head and a fractured skull." Dr. Rogers said, not sugar coating it.

Blaine felt Kurt squeeze his hand and he squeezed it back, offering silent support.

"Why...gauze?" Kurt wheezed.

"You had some bleeding in your skull and we had to drain it." Dr. Rogers said.

Kurt's breathing sped up- he didn't think it was THAT serious. Blaine started to stroke his hand with his thumb- like he had before he had sung to Kurt.

"Everything went well and, judging by the fact that you've woken up rather quickly, we'll keep you here for a few days to monitor you're health. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Rogers asked.

Kurt thought and then he realized exactly what he needed to ask:

"Parents?"

Blaine froze and so did Dr. Rogers. Neither one knew how to tell the boy that his parents had turned his care over to the Andersons. Blaine decided he had to do it- he had to be the one to tell Kurt.

"Kurt-" Blaine started, and when Kurt's blue eyes locked on his, Blaine almost couldn't do it- but he knew he had to. "-when you were brought in, I called your mom and she didn't pick up so I left a message. So, I called your dad and let him know you were here and he um..."

"Hung...up?" Kurt said. Blaine's heart broke a little to see how not surprised he was that his father didn't care.

"Yeah. I didn't know what to do next so I called my dad and he came. When Dr. Rogers here needed medical decisions to be made, we called your father again and put me and my dad in charge until your mother could be contacted."

"And...she...hasn't." Kurt struggled out.

"No." Blaine responded.

So many emotions flashed over Kurt's face: anger, sadness, disappointment, resentment and acceptance. Blaine's squeezed his hand again, trying to convey that it was okay- he and his father cared.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought: Probably going to fast forward a few days to when Kurt's going to be discharged- where is he going to go?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you babiebunnie, vehuel22000, PHANTOMFLAME4077 and OverladyAerix for the story alert, iuveniachick, KlaineIsLife11722, Lady Louella and edannat for a favorite story add, WhenRiversTurnToRoads for the story alert and favorite story add AND Agent Phineas and ferb for the story and author alert and favorite story and author lists.

Temarifan9622: I feel horrible for Kurt- I know I wrote his parents like this but I can't believe people like them actually exist. You're right though- at least he has Blaine :D

WhenRiversTurnToRoads- I promise I'll continue this as long as people like you will keep reading it

Agent Phineas and ferb- Thank you (for everything)! I will keep going- hope you like the next chapter

* * *

><p>"I am SO bored!" Kurt exclaimed before throwing his Vogue down on the table.<p>

Blaine just laughed at him. It was Sunday morning and Kurt had been in the hospital for nearly 48 hours- and he was going stir crazy.

Blaine had hardly left his side in those hours- only to sleep and when his Warbler friends had come to visit.

"Anything I can do?" Blaine asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Get me out of here." Kurt said exasperated.

Blaine smiled but it was something he was genuinely worried about when the time came. Where would he go when he was discharged? Dr. Rogers told the boys that Kurt needed to take the week off and rest while being monitored (as a precaution).

In a normal world, Kurt would go home and his parents would take care of him- but judging by the fact that the only acknowledgment that Kurt received that his parents knew he was sick and/or injured (because they parents didn't know which- Blaine never got a chance to tell them), was a small bouquet of flowers with a tiny impersonal card saying 'get well soon'.

So, needless to say, if he needed close supervision- home was out.

Another option was his room at Dalton. Which was better than his house but it was still him- relatively- alone in a dorm filled with his crazy friends (if all of Kurt's stories were to be believed anyway) and the pressure of school work and warbler practice he wasn't supposed to be attending.

So, due to his crappy home life and crazy house/roommates, that left one option really: Kurt had to go home with Blaine.

Which, having that thought again, made Blaine stop breathing. Having spent all this time with Kurt was really getting to Blaine...in a good way he supposed.

Even though it wasn't how Blaine had wanted to spend more time with Kurt, he was glad for the time all the same. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Kurt since he met him and the more time they spent together, the more Blaine felt himself developing feelings for Kurt. What would life be like if Kurt moved into the den?

"Earth to Blaine." Kurt said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry. Spaced out. What were you saying?" Blaine asked, while fighting the blush that was forming- he had been caught day dreaming.

"I said when do you think the doctor will finally let me the hell out of here?" Kurt said flopping back onto his pillows.

It made Blaine flinch. The guy had just had brain surgery- shouldn't he be more gentle? Though he supposed if he really was that...fragile the doctor wouldn't be considering letting him go home under close supervision.

"As soon as you clear your last physical and they find out where you're being discharged too." Blaine replied.

Kurt huffed and rolled to face Blaine, who was sitting in the chair he had dragged next to Kurt's bed. The pair stared at each other- or rather Kurt stared at Blaine without being there and Blaine waited for the other to talk.

Eventually Blaine caved and asked Kurt-

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm wondering where they can discharge me to." Kurt said. Blaine tried to pretend this wasn't as an awkward moment as it was. "I think you know why going home for close supervision wouldn't be a wise choice- for more than one reason."

"What about school?" Blaine asked already knowing the answer and too afraid to offer Kurt a space on his futon (wether he was more afraid of him taking him up on that offer or not is to be debated).

"It's an option, I suppose." Kurt replied but he didn't sound enthused.

"That doesn't sound convincing." Blaine said giving Kurt a small smile.

"Its school. The guys have their own lives to worry about without having to worry about me too."

Blaine kept telling himself over and over again- just say it "you can stay with me"; its only five words- but he couldn't do it. What he needed was his father to come and say it- that way it didn't sound like his idea.

Lucky for Blaine, his father chose that exact moment to show up.

"Hey dad!" Blaine said, extremely relieved to see him. Burt smiled at his son- he seemed so...different since he met Kurt and he meant that in a good way.

"Hey Mr. Anderson." Kurt chirped.

"How many time do I have to tell you to call me Burt?" Burt replied.

Blaine warmed at that thought. The two had only known each other a few days and Burt had already warmed up to the boy enough to let him call him by his first name. Maybe it has something to do with being in charge of Kurt's care.

"At least one more time." Kurt replied with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Burt said taking the chair on the other side of Kurt (one that technically belonged to the other, unoccupied bed in the room).

"Better." Kurt said. "Glad they downgraded my wrappings to a gauze pad instead of the head wrapping. I was beginning to feel like a mummy."

The group laughed at Kurt's comment but there was more to the Blaine and Burt's laugh- they were relieved to see that his wrappings had been downgraded because it truly meant that he was getting better.

"Has Dr. Rogers been in yet?" Burt asked. Blaine groaned because he knew that this was going to evoke the impatient side of Kurt again.

"No!" Kurt replied. "I'm going out of my mind with boredom. He said he would be back in a half an hour and its been at least an hour."

"Maybe he got tied up with another patient." Burt suggested and Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt. Kurt replied in kind.

"I know, I know." Kurt said settling in again. "I'm just tired of staring at these horrifically tacky walls and I want to wear my own clothes again."

Blaine just laughed again- Kurt would be the kind of guy anxious to get back into his own clothes. The group continued to make small talk but Blaine saw that Kurt wasn't quite all that energetic- Blaine knew that he had be dying to get out of the hospital- I don't blame him.

Luckily, for everyone involved, the doctor showed up shortly after it became clear that Kurt was about to jump out of the bed and look for the doctor himself.

"How are you doing today Kurt?" Dr. Rogers said after greeting the Andersons.

"When can I get out of here?" Kurt asked, ignoring the doctor's question. He supposed that it was also an answer in and of itself of how he was feeling.

"If everything checks out right now- this afternoon." Dr. Rogers said.

The entire room broke out into cheers. Dr. Rogers just laughed- many times patients were happy to get out of the hospital (as well as their loved ones) but the fact remained that he never had people cheer.

"Alright, alright settle down, the sooner I can check everything out, the sooner you get out of here." Dr. Rogers said and the room instantly quieted.

Dr. Rogers went about performing some very long neurological tests on Kurt, and everyone became more and more anxious as time passed; Dr. Rogers didn't say anything, he just did a stage of the test, scribbled on his clipboard and moved on. It seemed like a day later, Dr. Rogers finished his testing.

"And what's the consensus?" Kurt and Burt asked at the same time.

"You're all clear." Dr. Rogers said with a smile and everyone cheered again. He let them for a moment before continuing. "This is a god sign but remember you still need supervision for the next ten days. You appear to be healing fine now, and I expect you to keep healing, but the brain is a tricky thing."

"I promise, I'll take it easy." Kurt said crossing his heart.

"Where will you be going?" Dr. Roger's asked.

The room fell silent. Dr. Rogers was thinking he would be going home- even if the boys parents never came in (to his knowledge), Kurt was- again- running through places he could go and Blaine was silently begging his father to offer their house. Inevitably, it was Burt who spoke first-

"Well, I'm sure your school's dorm is out of the question." Burt said and both Kurt and Dr. Rogers nodded (for their own reasons). "Your house?" Burt asked softly.

"Yeah...um...no." Kurt replied. At this point, only Blaine knew why he couldn't go home but the other men in the room had gathered- to some extent- why.

"So, that leaves only one option." Burt replied.

"Which is?" Dr. Rogers asked, getting ready to jot it down on his clipboard.

Blaine and Kurt both held their breathes (not that the other one noticed), hoping for the same words. Both boys, though neither voiced it, had found themselves becoming incredibly close over the past few days...and even though the other felt the same way, they had begun to develop feelings for the other.

"He'll come home with us." Burt said and both boys became immeasurably happy (and tried to fight showing it).

"Are you sure Mr. And- I mean Burt." Kurt said.

Burt stared at the boys- even if he wasn't already sure, the hope on the two boys faces would have convinced him.

"Of course, I'm sure. I made up the den for you already." He replied.

Kurt felt tears come to his eyes unbidden. Save for Wes and David (and their families), no one had ever shown him such kindness- and this was from a man whose son he didn't even know last week. Has it really been less than a week?

"Alright, it's all settled. Mr. Anderson, if you'll come outside to fill out the paperwork..." Dr. Rogers said. Burt obligingly followed him out.

The two boys were silent for a moment, processing what this meant for the two of them. It was then that Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes were shining with tears.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, fearing Kurt was regretting agreeing coming home with him already. It didn't help any that Kurt started crying in earnest then. Blaine hopped out of his chair and pulled Kurt into a hug before he had even really thought about it.

"It's just- you've b-both b-been so n-nice- a-are being s-so nice." Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine stroked his back while waiting for the other boy to continue. "A-and you-you've only known m-me less th-than a w-week."

"Kurt, it doesn't matter that I've known you less than a week. You're my friend now and I'll be there when you need me- remember: you're not alone." Blaine replied.

Kurt began to cry harder into Blaine's shoulder and Blaine continued to rub his back. He began cursing out Kurt's parents for whatever they did to their beautiful boy that left him so touched when someone showed him kindness like Burt and Blaine had.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, let me know what you thought. Working on the next chapter now!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you siobhand12 and frozenscythe for the story alert, CRAZYaboutChrisColfer and tranghana for a favorite story add, ILuvYa44 for the story alert and favorite story add

bethanycriss- They don't live together yet but it'll happen soon. Maybe something like the way Carol helps take care of Kurt pushes Blaine's dad to propose. I'll try to keep them pretty oblivious of each other's feelings (and thanks for the suggestions/feedback)!

WhenRiversTurnToRoads- I'm so glad you liked it (and you hate Kurt's parents as much as me)! Kurt really is a great character. I promise I'm typing as fast as my muse inspires me (which, admittedly, isn't always all that fast).

Temarifan9622- Thank you! I hope you enjoy!

tranghana- Yeah, never thought it was something I would say either

RKT&G- I know its really weird- I keep mixing their names up too (and I hope you know who you are because for some reason every time put in your full username and then I save the document on FF, it deletes it)

* * *

><p>"And here is the den- where you'll be staying." Burt said after finishing the tour.<p>

Kurt was still amazed and unbelievably grateful that Burt (and Blaine) and opened there home to him.

"I hope the couch isn't too lumpy for you." Burt said frowning. Maybe I should let him sleep on the futon in Blaine's room.

"It'll be fine Mr. And- Burt. Thank you." Kurt said setting down his suitcase.

After being discharged from the hospital, the three men drove to Westerville to pick up some of Kurt's things and explain to his professors and the dean what had happened. Everyone at Dalton seemed pretty accommodating and after a visit to Kurt's room (which was supposed to be brief but was dramatically lengthened by the appearance of Wes and David), they men set off again to get Kurt all settled into the Anderson household.

"Alright, I'll give you some time to settle in- then Breadsticks for dinner?" Burt said.

"Sounds good dad." Blaine said and then mouthed silently 'thank you'.

Burt nodded with a small smile and then left the boys. The two sat there and it Blaine's dismay it was awkward- when Kurt was in the hospital, Blaine was just a friend keeping him company but now that they were in his home (and Kurt staying there for 10 days), something had changed. Yeah, my feelings. I don't think I've ever felt closer to a human being in my life.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Blaine asked for the sake of ignoring the awkward silence (and his own thoughts).

"I suppose unpack." Kurt replied, standing and looking for a place where he could put his things.

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine replied.

Blaine went to the closet in the den and saw that his father had already cleared some space in there so that Kurt could hang up some of his clothes and utilize the shelves for the rest.

The two boys set about the task of putting everything away in a barely comfortable silence. It was killing Blaine that things were weird- and it's only the first day. What would things be like on the third or sixth or ninth?

It didn't take too long for the boys to put all the things away and when they were done, they settled down on the couch and watched some TV.

"What do you want to watch?" Blaine asked flipping through the channels, but stopped once he reached Lifetime and saw that Project Runway was on.

"Oh! I haven't seen this one yet." Kurt said excitedly, his eyes shining.

Blaine wished he could have participated in the conversation with Kurt fully but Blaine was too busy noticing just how much Kurt really did love fashion. He had known the boy loved fashion but he had just chalked it up to the boy being stylish. However, watching Kurt watching the show, showed Blaine a whole new level.

"You really love fashion don't you?" Blaine said before he had even realized that he was speaking out loud.

Kurt blushed and Blaine thought it might have been on of the most adorable things that he had ever seen.

"I want to be a fashion designer someday." Kurt replied honestly.

"Not a performer?" Blaine questioned quite surprised.

"Not really. I love performing but its not something I can see myself doing for my whole life- for awhile yes but I want to get my degree in fashion design."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and waited for him to continue. He wanted to know everything he could about Kurt and somehow Blaine sensed that this was something that Kurt rarely talked about- perhaps for lack of someone willing to listen or someone who would be as excited about it as he is.

"I can see myself becoming the next Alexander McQueen- having everyone walking around wearing clothes I dreamt of."

"I'll be first in line." Blaine found himself smiling, then blushing profusely. What has gotten into me? Where did my filter go?

"I'd like that." Kurt replied with a smile. "So, what do you want to do Mr. Anderson?"

"I don't know." Blaine replied blushing. "Part of me has always wanted to be a musician but I'm not entirely sure how practical that is."

Kurt scoffed, assuming he was being modest, but decided not to mention anything in favor of asking- "And the other part?"

"I want to help people- maybe become a lawyer or a doctor." Blaine said then was shocked when he realized that this was something that he never told anyone- not even Mercedes.

Blaine realized his shock must have shown on his face when Kurt's face gave him a small smile.

"I think its a wonderful dream- and I promise I won't tell anyone."

Blaine gave him a smile and wasn't all that surprised to find that part of him felt that it was right that the first person he admitted it to was Kurt- he was quickly becoming someone Blaine felt like he could tell everything to...except perhaps the most important thing: how Blaine was developing feelings about Kurt.

* * *

><p>"You boys ready for-?" Burt asked walking into the living room but stopped when he saw the scene before him: Kurt was asleep leaning against Blaine- his head resting on his shoulder- while Blaine's head was resting on top of Kurt's.<p>

He knew that neither boy had to have been getting much sleep since the accident. He had never seen his son so worked up over a guy (including Finn, even though he and Blaine had a silent agreement to pretend like that stage of his life had never happened). Burt had to resist the urge to take a picture (for blackmail the next time Blaine gave him a hard time about anything).

After watching the two boys napping, he sighed and decided it was time to wake them. There would be plenty of time for sleeping after they got a decent meal in them.

"Blaine, buddy, wake up." Burt said, giving his son's shoulder a squeeze. He got no response. So, he tried Kurt. "Kurt, you have to wake up son."

Kurt stirred and blearily opened his eyes. "Mr. Anderson?" He asked.

"Yeah, you two must have been more tired than you were letting on. It's time for dinner- we're going out to Breadsticks so you guys can have a good meal and then you can come back and sleep all you want."

"That sounds great Mr.-Burt." Kurt replied, then seemed to realize the position he was in and blushed red.

"I'm gonna go grab my wallet from the kitchen- see if you can wake him." Burt said before leaving Kurt to deal with Blaine.

Kurt was grateful Mr. Anderson- Burt, I have to remember to call him Burt- had ignored the position the two boys were in. It wasn't lost on Kurt as to why he was sleeping on the couch in the living room, when Blaine had a great futon in his basement bedroom.

"Blaine." Kurt said softly, while nudging Blaine.

Blaine just groaned in returned and proceeded to nuzzle up against Kurt. Kurt felt his heart start to race a little (not that he'd ever admit it).

"Blaine, its dinner time, you've got to wake up." Kurt said, pulling away from Blaine.

Blaine finally woke up. Kurt had to stop himself from squealing because of how adorable Blaine looked half-asleep and inches away from his face.

"Dinner?" Blaine asked still half asleep (and still on Kurt's shoulder- not that he was complaining).

"Yeah, your dad came in and said we're going to Breadsticks so we can have a good meal then we could come back and crash." Kurt said softly.

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine said before sitting up fully.

Both boys instantly missed the contact but covered it up by stretching to fully wake themselves up. Both boys exited the living room just as Burt was about to come get them.

Burt smiled at the two slightly disheveled boys and how they each seemed to be blushing. I wonder how long it'll take for the two of them to realize how much they like each other.

* * *

><p>Not sure how I liked the ending but I suppose it needed to end somehow and I didn't want to hold up this chapter any longer than I already have. As always, let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see happen next.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this took so long to get out :( I was almost done with the chapter...and then I lost my internet connection for over a week.**

Thank you neko-in-tears, cmtodd79 and Inscribed-on-my-heart for the story alert and Rodgie-xx and Fauxturtle for a favorite story add.

WhenRiversTurnToRoads- I'm glad you got the 'awwwww' factor cause that's what I was going for. I'm also super happy that you love the story

Temarifan9622- Your wish is my command (this is kinda just the beginning)- hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you like this show." Kurt said from his spot next to Blaine on the couch.<p>

"What? So I like iCarly. It's a guilty pleasure." Blaine replied, trying to fight the blush that was rising in his cheeks. Kurt just smirked at him. "They're supposed to be around our age."

"Mmhmm." Kurt said, trying hard not to laugh at Blaine.

"Alright- you get to pick what we watch next." Blaine said handing Kurt the remote.

Kurt began to channel surf and Blaine was again amazed at how much his life has changed in one week. This time last week he was miserable- he had felt so incredibly alone and unappreciated...then he was sent as a spy and he met Kurt.

Now, he had a new friend- someone he had grown incredibly close to and someone who understood what he was going through.

"How about celebrity ghost stories?" Kurt said excitedly.

"Sure. I love ghost stories." Blaine replied and the boys settled down once again to watch the show.

However, they only got to the first commercial break before the door opened and then slammed closed.

"Where are you Blaine?" Finn shouted as Blaine heard him move toward the kitchen.

Blaine was confused for a moment- it was a rarity that Finn would just drop by but who knew what was going on inside his head.

"In the den." Blaine called back.

"Who's that?" Kurt asked, clearly curious.

"Finn." Blaine replied. "He's my dad's girlfriend's son- we're also the same age and in glee club."

"Dude, where were you today?" Finn said dropping into the recliner in the den. "Who's that?"

"Finn, this is my friend Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is my friend Finn."

"The dude from Dalton?" Finn said, completely ignoring manners.

"Yes, I am the dude from Dalton." Kurt replied politely.

"Cool. So, what are you doing here?" Finn asked, munching on the bag of chips he must have found in the kitchen.

"I um..." Kurt started and then trailed off.

Kurt didn't know what to say exactly. He had admitted to Blaine that the entire attack had shaken him more than he was willing to admit to anyone but him. He reached out and took Blaine's hand, relieved when Blaine gave it a supportive squeeze.

"I had an...accident and need to be observed- pretty much 24/7. My parents...aren't available and I can't stay at school...so Blaine and his dad were nice enough to let me stay here."

"But...I'm confused." Finn said, brushing crumbs off of his shirt and onto the floor. Blaine shot him a glare and Finn looked apologetic. "Sorry dude. Still though...how did you know he was hurt?"

Blaine's eyes went wide. Finn wasn't always the most intelligent of persons but you can't really call him dumb. Kurt and Blaine shared a look for a moment before Kurt nodded.

"I was at McKinley." Kurt said simply. He tried to stop the shudder as flashes came back- but he couldn't. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Oh my God! You're the kid Karofsky put in the hospital?" Finn exclaimed, his jaw falling open.

Kurt and Blaine groaned. They should have seen it coming but there was still a small bit of hope that they could have kept it quiet.

"Yeah, that'd be me." Kurt replied.

"Wow. You gonna be alright dude?" Finn asked.

Both boys were shocked into silence- because Finn was showing concern over someone he barely knew. Not that he was someone who wouldn't be concerned but he could be a little aloof.

"Yeah, I'm going to be okay." Kurt said with a smile.

The group was going to continue talking but the doorbell rang. The three boys looked at each other and then Blaine reluctantly got up to get the door- his reluctance coming from having to take his arm off of Kurt's shoulder and let go of his hand. He heaved a sign as he walked closed to the door- what has this boy done to me?

Blaine shook his head once before opening the door.

"What's up Blaine?" Mercedes exclaimed before pulling Blaine into a hug.

"Hey Cedes!" Blaine exclaimed while hugging her back. "Come on in, we're in the living room."

"We're?" Mercedes asked sounding curious and confused.

When the pair reached the the living room, Mercedes wasn't surprised to see Finn- she knew that their parents were dating but he eyebrows shot up when she saw a tall, pale boy sitting on the couch where Blaine was now sitting.

"Kurt, this is my best friend Mercedes Jones- Cedes, this is Kurt Hummel" Blaine said, hoping that Mercedes would gather that this was the guy he had been talking about since he met him.

"It is SO nice to meet you." Mercedes said with a large smile.

Kurt returned in kind and tried not to read too much into Mercedes' reaction.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kurt said with a smile.

"So, I brought you your homework." Mercedes said. She eyed Kurt curiously.

"Thanks Cedes." Blaine replied and waited for her to give him the homework...but she didn't move and her eyes kept darting from him to Kurt and then back again.

"Yes, Blaine stayed home because of me." Kurt replied and all eyes landed on him. "I'm the kid Karofsky put into the hospital and, due to extenuating circumstances, I am staying with the Andersons."

"How long are you staying for?" Mercedes asked.

"Nine more days- not counting today." Blaine replied, and then blushed- she hadn't asked him.

"You gonna be out of school for all that time?" Finn asked, sounding a tad jealous Blaine might not have to go to school for that long. "But...we have sectionals like soon. You can't miss that many rehearsals."

"I'm only going to miss two more days. My dad and your mom agreed to take the other days off." Blaine replied trying not to sound as disappointed as he felt at the thought of not getting to spend all that time with Kurt.

Kurt looked just as confused as Finn but both boys kept their mouths shut.

"So, what are you boys up to now?" Mercedes asked.

"We were just watching TV but I sense there is something that you want to do instead?" Blaine supplied, knowing his best friend wouldn't have asked if she didn't have something in mind.

"Well, I was hoping to get a new outfit and I was going to ask you if you wanted to go shopping- but if you need to stay here and take it easy..." Mercedes said knowing that Blaine would let himself get dragged along, but she was surprised when Kurt seemed excited to go.

"I love shopping!" Kurt exclaimed clapping his hands together. "Let's go! I think you'd look amazing in this royal blue shirt I saw."

Kurt was already on his feet and diving into his closet to find his bag from the hospital with his wallet inside. Blaine smiled at Kurt's excitement and when he turned toward Cedes, he saw her smirking at him.

"Let's go!" Kurt said when he was ready. "So much shopping, so little time!"

Mercedes stood and Kurt rushed Blaine to pull him to his feet. The trio was almost to the door when they realized Finn wasn't right behind them.

"Finn?" Blaine called.

"Yeah!" He called back.

"You kind of have to come." Blaine replied.

"Aww man- I hate shopping!" Finn called back.

And Blaine laughed until it hurt at the horrified look that crossed over Kurt's face.

* * *

><p>As always let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see next :D<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you poptabby for the story alert and Rydinderty, Inscribed-on-my-heart and Haely Potter for a favorite story add

Temarifan9622- I'm glad you liked the chapter and Kurtcedes...more bonding will ensue in the future

WhenRiversTurnToRoads- I'm pleased you like the story and you think its great. I'll keep thinking of what goes right for the story. I think its cause right now I'm being pulled in different directions about what to do next (I have ideas- just too many perhaps).

bethanycriss- I'm glad you want more

Violethillbeautiful- Delighted it makes you go 'Awwww' :D

Inscribed-on-my-heart- I'm overjoyed that you're getting insight to the characters while staying in context (it was something I was struggling with). Promise I'll hurry to keep up a good pace.

* * *

><p>"Aren't we done yet?" Finn said dragging his feet behind the rest of the group.<p>

Blaine laughed at Finn. He did feel slightly bad for the guy- they had just spent the last 3 hours shopping. Blaine enjoyed shopping and even he was getting tired, so he couldn't imagine what Finn was going through.

However, he wouldn't trade a moment of it: he got to see Kurt alive when he was shopping and helping Mercedes. Of course, speaking of Mercedes, Blaine saw that he was going to have to share her with Kurt. The two had instantly bonded- apparently they were each a bit of a diva and it had amused Blaine to no end when they both discovered this and had bonded.

"There are still a ton of stores." Kurt replied, snapping Blaine out of his musings.

"But I'm hunnnnngry." Finn droned, dragging his feet even more. "I know mom has got to be at your house cooking us all dinner."

"Look, Kurt, as much as I want to keep shopping, I know better than to get between Finn and his food." Mercedes replied with a small laugh.

Finn gave her a grateful smile and was relieved to see that they were close to the exit.

"It was fun." Kurt replied while giving Mercedes a smile that Blaine would kill to be on the receiving end of.

"We'll have to do it again. I'll get your number from Blaine later." She replied with a bright smile of her own. "Speaking of- Blaine help me carry my bags to my car?"

"Sure." Blaine replied. It wasn't as if he could say no seeing as he was already holding the vast majority of them. "Meet you guys at the car?"

"Sure. See ya Cedes!" Kurt replied before he and a weighed down Finn started heading toward the car.

Blaine watched the two head toward his car before heading with Mercedes to her car which was parked a few rows away from him. The pair silently started to unload the bags but it wasn't long before Mercedes broke the silence.

"So, see you in school tomorrow?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah." Blaine replied but he was less than enthusiastic.

"I know its been tough on you." Mercedes said giving him a hug.

"I just...I don't know what its going to be like back at school with Karofsky after what he did to- Kurt."

Blaine bit his tongue hard. He had almost said his name- because as much as he was wondering how hurting Kurt had affected him, he was wondering what the kiss was going to mean with him.

"I'm sure we can get the boys to give you an escort to classes." Mercedes said closing the trunk and heading towards her door. "I mean- maybe he'll leave you alone because he'll feel guilt over hurting Kurt."

Blaine just stared at his friend. _Yeah, because he's going to feel guilt over hurting Kurt but not guilt over making my life a living hell._

"Okay, maybe not. Speaking of Kurt..."

"Cedes." Blaine warned.

"What? I'm your best friend! I was curious what this guy meant to you before you spent the weekend by his side in the hospital- and now he's staying with you for the next ten days."

"Cedes- I like him- there is no denying that." Blaine replied

"I'm sensing a very aggravating 'but' coming along."

"But, neither one of us is in the right place for a relationship right now." He finished, willing himself to believe the words he had just spoken.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya Cedes." Blaine replied with a small smile.

"Love ya boo."

"Love you too Cedes."

Blaine watched her pull away before heading towards his own car. He saw Finn shifting from one foot to the other anxiously and Kurt was looking at his bags, clearly evaluating his purchases.

"Sorry we took so long- I'm here!" Blaine called, jogging toward them.

"Let's go dude I'm starving!" Finn said tugging on the door handle.

"You have to let me unlock the doors first Finn." Blaine said. He waited for Finn to stop tugging before hitting the button to unlock the door.

Blaine laughed as Finn clamored into the car and he helped Kurt load all his bags into the trunk. The group set out from the mall, singing along to the radio the entire way back to Blaine's house.

* * *

><p>The boys walked through the door and Finn headed straight to the kitchen. Kurt looked at Finn like he was ridiculous and Blaine just headed into the den to help Kurt with all of his stuff. The boys had barely reached the den before they heard Finn yell-<p>

"What do you mean dinner's not ready yet?"

The two boys in the den tried to stifle their laughter as a disgruntled Finn stormed in.

"Blaine, can you help me with dinner?" Carole called out.

Blaine smiled as he rose off the couch.

"Want to come too?" Blaine said, looking toward Kurt.

Kurt shot a look at the surly Finn and began to follow Blaine into the kitchen. Blaine walked in confidently and Kurt paused by the doorframe. He watched as Blaine greeted the women with a hug- she looked kind.

"Carole, this is Kurt." Blaine said with a smile that made Kurt's heart skip a beat.

"It is so nice to meet you." She said warmly, before pulling Kurt into a hug.

Kurt froze for a moment before giving in to the hug. It had been longer than he cared to remember (or admit) since he had a hug from a mother figure.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kurt said after she let go. "Anything we can help you with?"

"Not really." She replied. "Figured I'd give you an excuse to get out of the den with a surly Finn."

The boys laughed and the three lapsed into an easy conversation about how they spent the day and what was bought while they were at the mall.

The rest of the evening went smoothly: Burt showed up just as the table was being set, the group shared a nice dinner while Finn filled everyone in on the drama at McKinley and then they retired into the den to watch some TV. Soon, it got late and the Hudsons left.

"I'm going to head upstairs." Burt said after returning to the den. "Don't you two stay up too late."

"Night dad." Blaine said.

"Goodnight Burt." Kurt replied.

Blaine and Burt shared a look that Kurt had finally called him Burt- they both wondered what that meant.

"Night Kurt."

Burt left for his room and wondered idly what was going to happen at the end of Kurt's stay. He knew that Kurt had to go back to Dalton but it hadn't been lost on Burt that the boy seemed to need Blaine and his family as much and Blaine needed him.

* * *

><p>Blaine blinked his eyes blearily. He barely remembered climbing into bed but that was where he found himself.<p>

_But something woke me up_...

And that was when he heard it. Someone was crying- he could hear it through his cracked door. Blaine climbed up the stairs slowly, not wanting to wake the person- which he realized could only be Kurt.

He padded softly toward the den and that was when he heard that Kurt wasn't just crying-

"N-no, p-please...I d-didn't-" Kurt said thrashing around on the couch. "I j-just w-wanted to help."

And Kurt dissolved into tears again. Blaine's heart broke- he couldn't just stand there and watched, so he approached cautiously and kneeled by Kurt's side.

"Kurt, wake up." Blaine said laying a hand on his shoulder. He remained thrashing. "Kurt wake up." Blaine tried again. Kurt still remained trapped in his nightmare. "Kurt, listen to my voice. It's just a dream- come back to me."

Blaine squeezed his shoulder and shook him a little bit. That did the trick- Kurt sat straight up and his eyes darted everywhere.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt asked shakily.

"Yeah, it's me, I'm here." Blaine said.

Kurt just broke into tears. He pulled Blaine onto the couch and into a hug.

"It was just- Karofsky and the staircase-" Kurt mumbled.

"Shh, it's okay. It was just a dream." Blaine said soothingly, stroking his back.

Kurt clung to Blaine like he was a lifeline- and while the circumstances were horrible- Blaine had to admit that he didn't mind. He was happy to be there for Kurt, no matter the capacity.

"W-will you sing to me?" Kurt asked hesitantly, fighting through his tears. He knew he would probably be embarrassed in the morning for making such a request but he was still so shaken and Blaine being there was such a comfort, that Kurt found he could deal with a little embarrassment.

"Just close your eyes." Blaine said softly.

Blaine thought hard for a moment before coming up with something.

_**Now it's time to say good night **_  
><em><strong>good night sleep tight <strong>_  
><em><strong>Now the sun turns out his light <strong>_  
><em><strong>good night sleep tight <strong>_  
><em><strong>Dream sweet dreams for me <strong>_  
><em><strong>Dream sweet dreams for you<strong>_

Blaine heard Kurt's crying start to subside and he leaned back on the couch, bringing Kurt with him. They settled in and Blaine continued singing.

_**Close your eyes and I'll close mine **_  
><em><strong>Good night sleep tight <strong>_  
><em><strong>Now the moon begins to shine <strong>_  
><em><strong>Good night sleep tight <strong>_  
><em><strong>Dream sweet dreams for me <strong>_  
><em><strong>Dream sweet dreams for you <strong>_  
><em><strong>Mm, mm, mm <strong>_

Kurt's breathing had evened out- he had finally fallen back to sleep. Blaine's eyelids started to get heavy and he gave in and closed them. A moment later, Burt came down the stairs finally giving in to his curiosity as to what was going on.

_**Close your eyes and I'll close mine **_  
><em><strong>Good night sleep tight <strong>_  
><em><strong>Now the sun turns out his light <strong>_  
><em><strong>Good night sleep tight <strong>_  
><em><strong>Dream sweet dreams for me <strong>_  
><em><strong>Dream sweet dreams for you <strong>_

Blaine drifted off to sleep, holding Kurt and Burt (who just now discovered that he had a soft spot for seeing his son cuddling, content and safe in his state of rest to let such a thing happen) slowly snuck back upstairs to let the boys dream of good things- _probably each other_.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought of this chapter (it's much appreciated if I haven't mentioned that).<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you DarkLynx93, Lexy McNeal, marlotgengstur, gleekinpink and Evil Jenyus for the story alert and Keira-Senju-Uchiha, SleepwalkerInDreamersClothing, Lotie Boom and Kratos and Zelos Irving for a favorite story add.

Special thanks to Dont. I. Get. A. Dream. For. Myself for the favorite author, favorite story, author alert AND story alert add (sorry about adding the spaces to your name- it wouldn't let me write it out otherwise)

Inscribed-on-my-heart- As always thanks for the review (and for the compliments)- hope this next chapter has enough intense emotion.

WhenRiversTurnToRoads- I had imagined Karofsky cornering him to attack him again; Karofsky hadn't really meant to hurt him but maybe part of Kurt's subconscious doesn't think that. I swry I depressed you with the lack of motherly affection but maybe the ending made up for it.

Violethillbeautiful- ::insert cheesy grin:: I try.

Temarifan9622- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Dont. I. Get. A. Dream. For. Myself- Glad you loved it :)

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by uneventfully. Blaine went to school, and while he was still attacked by the jocks, he didn't see Karofsky at all (not that he was complaining). Every other moment, Blaine was by Kurt's side.<p>

Blaine was acutely aware of his rapidly dwindling time with Kurt. A large part of it had to do with his own feelings growing. However, there was something that was bothering Blaine and however hard he tried to ignore it, he just couldn't:

Where the hell were Kurt's parents?

Blaine knew that Kurt's parents hated the fact their son was gay (well, his father hated it, his mother just went along with whatever her husband said). They thought it was a phase and if he only tried to be straight then he'd realize that's who he really is.

However, it still blew Blaine's mind that his parent's didn't care in the least about their son. To Blaine's knowledge, they still hadn't contacted Kurt. It had been a week since Blaine had told Kurt's parents that he was in the hospital- and the only thing to come of it was an impersonal get well card with flowers that went missing shortly after they had arrived.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked, startling Blaine out of his thoughts.

Blaine considered his answer- did he really want to tell Kurt the truth? He decided that he had to.

"Your parents- and how its been a week and the only acknowledgement you've gotten from them is a impersonal get well card."

Blaine looked at Kurt- who was staring quite hard at his hands. Blaine saw tears start to gather at the corner of his eyes. Blaine pulled Kurt to him without a second thought.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Blaine said softly, rubbing small circles on Kurt's back- trying to ignore the butterflies he was feeling in his stomach with Kurt being as close as he is.

"It's not your fault." Kurt replied. "It's just being here with you and your family..."

Kurt trailed off. He really didn't want to say what he was thinking- it embarrassed him.

"Whenever you're ready, whatever it is, Kurt- you can tell me." Blaine said not relaxing his hold on his friend.

However, Kurt had found over the past week that there wasn't much he wouldn't tell Blaine- no matter how embarrassed he felt about it.

"It's just being here with you and your family- Finn and Carole included...well, I've seen what being part of a family is supposed to be like."

Blaine was feeling so many emotions he couldn't process words, so he pressed a soft kiss into Kurt's hair and gave him a little squeeze.

The two felt like they could stay like that forever- in their own bubble in the den, just together with no words necessary...but of course the universe always has other plans.

"I think I heard someone knocking." Kurt said and he suppressed a laugh when he felt, as well as heard, Blaine groan.

"I told dad we needed to fix the doorbell."

Blaine reluctantly let Kurt go and grumbled all the way to the door. Blaine opened the door and paused when it was a tall man that he didn't recognize.

"May I help you?" Blaine said politely.

"I hear you have my son Kurt." He replied.

Blaine felt his heart and stomach meet in a very unpleasant way.

"Um, would you like to come in?" Blaine asked, trying to keep emotion from coloring his voice. He wanted nothing else at that moment then to yell at him 'you don't deserve a son like Kurt' then slam the door in the man's face...but manners dictated otherwise.

"No, I just want you to hand over my son." Mr. Hummel replied rudely.

Blaine opened his mouth and then closed it, walking away before he could say anything that he was going to regret.

"Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt looked up with a smile but it quickly fell away after he saw the look on Blaine's face.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"You're father is here." Blaine said softly.

Kurt's jaw dropped open. His father had actually gone through all of the trouble to find that he had gone home with Blaine and then come to the house.

"Wh-what did he say?" Kurt stammered out. Blaine noted that he still hadn't moved from his spot on the couch.

"That he wanted me to hand you over." Blaine replied, not being able to keep all of the anger out of his voice.

"I-I don't want to go." Kurt said before he had thought about it- but he didn't feel as embarrassed as he thought he would.

"You don't have to." Blaine said automatically. "I'll text my dad- he said he was going to leave the shop early this morning. We um we just have to stall your dad."

Kurt swallowed audibly but nodded. Blaine sent a '911 get your butt home NOW' text and after he shut his phone the boys walked to the door.

"Father." Kurt said when the pair reached the door.

Blaine was disgusted when he saw how...formal Kurt was with his dad.

"Kurt." He replied curtly. "Get your things, we're leaving." Mr. Hummel responded.

Kurt froze. He REALLY didn't want to leave but he had never disobeyed his father. Blaine looked from father to son and back again.

"Sir, are you sure you wouldn't like to come in?" Blaine asked, trying to stall.

"I already said no." Mr. Hummel replied sounding dangerously annoyed. "Kurt, I said get your things we are leaving."

"N-no." Kurt answered quietly.

Both Blaine and Kurt's father were shocked into silence. Neither one had believed that Kurt would refuse (even though Blaine had hoped he would).

"What did you say?" Mr. Hummel asked taking a step forward.

Kurt shifted to stand a little close to Blaine, as if to draw strength from him, but he still stood his ground.

"I said no." Kurt said looking a little bit more nervous. "I want to stay here."

"Why? So you can be with this fairy and his family that support his disgusting-"

"Don't you dare say another word." Burt said.

Both boys jumped. Burt had come in through the back- they hadn't even heard a single sound.

"What did you say to me?" Mr. Hummel replied as Burt rushed forward to stand between the boys and Mr. Hummel.

"I told you not to say another word- to either of these boys." Burt said in a low voice.

Blaine could tell his dad was as angry as he had ever seen him. He leaned a little closer to Kurt, unknowingly mirroring the other boy's previous actions.

"How dare you-" Mr. Hummel began taking a step toward Burt...who stepped up to meet him too.

"NO HOW DARE YOU!" Burt yelled.

Burt had lost his patience and temper. He had tried to stay calm- but its one horrible thing to treat your own kid like crap but its a complete other horrible thing to treat another person's kid like that.

"WHAT?" Mr. Hummel shouted.

The boys started backing away from their fighting parents.

"How dare you talk to my son like that? How dare you talk to your son like that?"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE ABOMINATIONS IN GOD'S EYES!" Mr. Hummel shouted.

Blaine and Kurt both bursted into tears, each holding onto each other. They both knew, from various kinds of experiences, that their lives as gay men in Ohio was going to be hard...but to hear they were abominations?

Hearing the two boys crying was enough for Burt to lose it completely.

In one step, Burt had closed the distance between him and the person he can barely call a man and punched him square on the nose, taking far to much satisfaction from the crunch he heard indicating he had probably just broken the man's nose.

"Dad!""Burt!" The two boys yelled rushing forward to pull Burt away from Mr. Hummel.

Mr. Hummel looked up clutching his nose. He glared at Burt, as if willing to him to drop dead on the spot.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer." He seethed.

And then he was storming away from the door.

"You boys alright?" Burt said after watching the other man drive off.

"N-no." Kurt stammered out.

And then all courage left him and he fainted into Blaine's arms.

* * *

><p>Debating where to take the next chapter. Let me know what you guys are thinkingwhat you want to see.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you SMS what a mess, Bandgeeknm and Juliet Hummel-Anderson for the story alert and GlitterRain and Asteriadreams for a favorite story add.

WhenRiversTurnToRoads- I didn't mean to make you cry! That you for calling it wonderful- even if it did contain such a despicable human being I couldn't even name him (he doesn't deserve one)

Temarifan9622- I hate him so much I couldn't even give him a name. Thank you for calling it amazing- I'll try to keep up a fairly regular publishing rate.

* * *

><p>When Kurt finally came to, he was staring into Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes- <em>well, I could get used to waking up like this.<em>

"Hey, you're up." Blaine said softly, with a smile just as soft as his voice.

"Wh-what happened?" Kurt asked, lying still, content with the way that Blaine was looking at him.

"I guess that with everything that happened, you felt a little overwhelmed and you..."

Blaine trailed off. He didn't want to embarrass Kurt by saying fainted or worry him by saying passed out- so he settled for saying nothing.

Kurt felt himself start to blush but then all the color drained from his face after it sunk in why he had fainted: his father had shown up, insulted him and Blaine- called them abominations- and then Burt had punched his father, probably breaking his nose.

"My dad is going to be SO angry." Kurt groaned and Blaine's laughter ghosted over his face. It was a moment later that another thought occurred to Kurt. "Oh my God- how is your dad's hand?"

"It's fine." Burt replied coming into the den.

The two boys sprung apart as if they had been caught doing something they shouldn't have been doing. Burt barely suppressed a smile- but only just.

"But-but you're icing your hand." Kurt said, while gesturing to the bag of ice that Burt was holding to his hand.

"This is nothing kid." Burt said and gave Kurt a reassuring smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I-I think so." Kurt replied.

"You sure about that?" Burt asked. "Because you know that you're allowed to not be okay. Your dad said some pretty...not nice things."

"I'll be okay." Kurt replied before silently adding- _it's not like I haven't heard it all before, granted not from my dad but it's still nothing new_.

"Kurt, I want to tell you something and I need you to know I mean every word." Burt started.

Kurt felt his heart beat speed up and he grabbed Blaine's hand. The two boys looked toward each other and had no idea what was about to be said.

"Kurt, and of course you too Blaine, you both need to know that no matter what happens you will always be welcome here- no questions asked."

Both boys burst into tears.

Kurt was crying because after being hurt by so many different people so many times, and after hearing what his father really thought of him, he couldn't believe someone could show him so much unconditional kindness- especially since he hadn't known him for long and had already done more than he could have ever expected.

Blaine was crying because of the love he felt for his dad, whatever feelings he felt for Kurt- he was hesitant to call it love because he hasn't known Kurt long (even if it did feel like they've known each since forever)- and even a few tears in anger that such an offer had to be made because Kurt didn't feel/wasn't welcome in his own home.

Burt looked a little misty eyed himself and got out of his chair to pull the boys into a hug. They stayed like that for a long moment before Burt broke the hug.

"I need you to help me with something boys- and it's gotta be done tonight."

The boys looked confused for a moment but eagerly agreed, willing to help with whatever he was thinking of doing.

* * *

><p>"Dad, stop fidgeting." Blaine said laying a hand on his dad's shoulder.<p>

"I'm just nervous." Burt replied with a small smile.

"Everything will be fine!" Kurt called from the kitchen.

Kurt had declared he was taking over cooking once it had become abundantly clear that there was no way Burt could cook in the nervous state that he was in.

Burt shifted nervously again and Blaine shook his head at his father with a small smile before heading into the kitchen to see if there was anything he could help Kurt with.

When he walked into the kitchen, his smile widened at the sight before him: Kurt was wearing an apron standing over a pot of something, stirring whatever it was gently, before taking a separate spoon and tasting some of whatever was in the pot.

Blaine felt a warmth spread through him as he began to imagine that they were in their apartment in NYC (a dream they both shared) and he was coming home from his sight singing class, anxious to hear all about Kurt's new designs for his classes at Parsons.

_Woah...where did that come from?_ Blaine wondered. He hadn't even known Kurt for two weeks and he was already imagining a future with him. He shook his head one more time and approached Kurt, happy to hear he was humming underneath his breath.

"Hey, thanks again for cooking." Blaine said. Kurt just nodded in response.

"How nervous is he?" Kurt asked placing a lid on the pot he had been stirring.

"I have never seen him fidget so much." Blaine said with a smile.

"Well, dinner is ready- I'm just keeping everything warm." Kurt replied.

"They better get here soon or dad will explode." Blaine answered.

Luckily though, it wasn't a minute later that the doorbell rang, meaning that Carol and Finn had arrived for dinner.

Blaine and Kurt shared a small smile as they heard Carol's voice approaching the kitchen.

"Hello boys." She greeted before pulling them both into hugs. "How are you two doing? Burt told me about...the event this afternoon. I just want you boys to know if you ever need anything, you call me no matter what time it is."

The boys just nodded, trying to fight back the emotions- and tears- that had come back a vengeance. Burt came into the kitchen and nodded at the boys.

"Carol, why don't you go take a seat and we'll bring dinner in- I just put the finishing touches on the stew." Kurt said taking the lid off the pot to emphasize his point.

"Okay boys." She said with a smile and exited the kitchen.

The three boys watched her leave and they rushed to get everything ready. After they were all sure that everything was covered, Kurt started to take everything in. Blaine started to follow but was stopped but his dad.

"Blaine, I just wanted to ask if you were-"

"Dad, you don't need to say anything." Blaine said stopping his dad short and giving him a reaffirming smile. "Just take deep breathes and keep your hands out of your pockets."

Burt laughed and grabbed the glasses and followed his son into the dining room.

* * *

><p>"That was a fine meal Kurt." Carol said placing her spoon down in her empty bowl.<p>

"Thank you." Kurt replied, feeling himself blush a little.

The table lapsed into silence. Finn was still chewing his last monster bite, Kurt and Blaine were waiting anxiously, Burt was gathering courage and Carol was just enjoying a quiet moment.

"Carol." Burt said after a long moment.

Blaine and Kurt grabbed each others hands under the table, fighting to keep their faces neutral.

"Yes?" She said and gave Burt her full attention.

Burt took a deep breath and reached across the table and took Carol's hand in his.

"Carol, I know this isn't the most romantic of places, but seeing you here surrounded by family, I know that this is the perfect place to do this." Burt said and paused to get his emotions under control. "I never thought I would find love again but one day, there you were and I could never imagine not having your love- and I never want to have to."

Burt got out of his chair, got down on one knee and took the ring out of his pocket. Carol gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, tears already starting to flow. Blaine and Kurt had forgotten how to breathe and Finn was trying to convince himself he was really seeing what he was really seeing.

"Carol, darling, I love you, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Oh my god Burt! Yes!" Carol yelled and threw herself into Burt's arms, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips

Both Blaine and Kurt began hugging each other, trying to hide their tears of happiness- while Finn was still frozen in shock.

"Oh my god- I'm engaged!" Carol shouted and kissed Burt again.

"Congratulations you guys." Blaine said once the couple broke apart and Burt quickly pulled his son into a hug.

"Yeah, congratulations." Finn said with a goofy smile. He couldn't remember the last time he mom looked that happy.

"Oh, Finny, you're okay with this?" Carol said pulling her son to her.

"Of course mom." Finn said- he wasn't surprised (now that it had happened) and while no one could replace his dad, he knew Burt wasn't going to try to replace him but rather simply just be there for him.

Kurt watched the scene before him and felt overwhelmed with emotion: he was unbelievably happy to see these two people get second chances at love after they both lost their first loves too soon. However, he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he felt jealous of the family that was forming in front of him. He laughed softly as Burt and Carol pulled each of the boys into a group hug. However, he got a heart warming surprise when the group broke apart:

"Come over here Kurt, you get to be part of the hug too." Carol called.

"But-" Kurt started.

"Not buts." Burt interrupted. "You're part of the reason I did this now."

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at him, waiting for an explanation of the statement.

"Well, kid I saw first hand what you've been going through and it just made me think about being lucky enough to have an amazing woman like Carol and how I wanted to give her- and Finn- a home."

Carol was crying again (not that she had ever really stopped) and Kurt felt himself to tear up too. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this emotional (well, since before he met Blaine anyway).

"Come on- you're part of the family too now." Burt said.

Kurt tried to restrain himself but he couldn't: he had ran across the room and barely slowed before being embraced by the people who had so willingly, and unexpectedly, let him into their lives.

* * *

><p>There you go dear readers- some sickeningly sweet fluff to make up for the last chapter (and possibly the next chapter). Also, sorry if Burt's proposal sucked- I'd have no idea what to say in that situation (guess it's a good thing I plan on being proposed to and not having to be the one proposing).<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you tweeti-preeti and Twilight56 for the story alert, Detective Inspector Witten for a favorite story add, for the story alert and favorite story add

Temarifan9622- Glad that you loved it!

WhenRiversTurnToRoads- Glad that you thought it was adorably fluffy and that you loved it (hope it makes up for making you cry from the chapter before that)

I know that this chapter might be a little all over the place but I hope you like it

* * *

><p>It seemed before Kurt knew it, his late afternoon appointment had come and he- along with Burt and Blaine- were back in the hospital for his post-observation check up. While Kurt was looking forward to (hopefully) being given a clean bill of health, he wasn't necessarily looking forward to having to do back to Dalton- or perhaps more accurately he wasn't looking forward to leaving the place that had quickly become the closest thing he's ever had to a home.<p>

"How are you doing?" Dr. Rogers asked, entering the examining room and breaking Kurt of his reverie.

"Great." Kurt replied.

"Anything to report?" Dr. Rogers asked, addressing the question toward Blaine and Burt.

"Not that I noticed." Blaine replied and his father nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. One last round of tests and then I'll let you go with a clean bill of health." Dr. Rogers replied.

"Meaning..." Kurt prompted, even though he already knew the answer.

"Meaning that you are free to return to school and carry out any activities previously restricted."

Kurt nodded but not feeling as entirely happy as he thought he would have. All the while Dr. Rogers was examining him and such, Kurt's mind kept drifting to everything that had happened. He knew it was ridiculous to be so upset over having to go back to Dalton- he loved his classes, he loved his room- his best friends were there. However, there was something to be said for Blaine's friends (who had insisted on coming over once they found out why Blaine had missed school so close to sectionals) and his family.

He knew that it was silly but in the short time he had known Blaine, he had completely changed his life around.

"All done." Dr. Rogers said and Kurt tried to hide his surprise- he really hadn't noticed a lot of time had gone by.

"And what's the prognosis?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"You're all clear." Dr. Rogers said with a smile.

The room seemed to be quite joyful but Kurt's smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thank you doctor." Burt said shaking the man's hand.

"Yes, thank you for everything." Kurt replied, also shaking the doctor's hand.

"No problem." He replied giving a smile to each of the men in the room. "Just do me, and yourself, a favor and stay away from metal support beams?"

"I'll try my best." Kurt replied with a sarcastic smirk.

Everyone laughed and Dr. Rogers left the room bidding everyone goodbye. It wasn't much longer till Kurt and the Andersons followed, each relieved that this part of their ordeal was over.

* * *

><p>"Dad you are aware you missed the turn to our house?" Blaine pointed as his father continued driving.<p>

"Yes, Blaine, I am." Burt replied, trying not to laugh. "I thought, to celebrate Kurt's clean bill of health, I would take everyone out for dinner."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Kurt replied from his spot in the backseat.

"True but I wanted to. Carol and Finn are already supposed to be meeting us there." Burt replied.

Again, Kurt felt warmth spread through him but this time it was accompanied with some sadness. The car lapsed back into relative silence and it wasn't much longer until they reached the restaurant.

It was a quaint little Mexican restaurant and when the three boys entered, they looked around for a few moments before spotting Carol waving them down.

"Finn's not here?" Burt asked as they each took a seat.

"He said that he had something to do with Puck." She said shaking her head at her son. "So, Kurt, everything went okay at your appointment?"

"Yes, I have a clean bill of health." Kurt said with a smile.

"Must be relieved that things are going to be getting back to normal." Carol said taking a sip of her drink.

Kurt took a sip of his to try and prepare his response. Over the short time that Kurt had gotten to know Carol, he had seen that the woman was very perceptive- she would see through his facade and he really didn't want to say anything in front of Blaine.

"Sure- miss my friends and the warblers." Kurt answered truthfully.

Carol raised an eyebrow and Kurt gave a near imperceptible shake of his head and Carol returned it with an imperceptible nod of her head.

"I'm sure they'll be glad to see you back." She replied to fill the silence that she could see was starting to get noticed by the other men at the table.

After that they all fell into easy conversation about school- though the topic of Glee was avoided due to the fact that the boys were from competing schools. It was when dessert was being served that the real reason why Carol had wanted to be there was revealed.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Carol asked, trying to keep back the excitement she was feeling.

She wanted to ask Kurt to help plan the wedding. She knew that this was something that would mean the world to Kurt (even though he had never said it outright)...and it would give him and Blaine a chance to spend more time together.

"Of course." Kurt said, giving Carol his full attention and hoping she didn't see the nerves on his face. He didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't what she said next.

"Would you help me plan the wedding?" Carol asked looking a little nervous but still excited.

Kurt stared at her speechless. _Did she really just ask that? I must have been dreaming. I mean how could she have known I've had bridal magazines ear marked for years?_

"I would love to!" Kurt exclaimed smiling from ear to ear.

"Really?" Carol said. "You wouldn't mind- I mean with you in Westerville at school..."

"I'll make it work." Kurt answered quickly. "Are there colors you were thinking of? What season were you thinking of?"

Carol began to laugh and soon the entire table joined in. This was the happiest they had seen Kurt and it made everyone else quite happy. The rest of the meal was spent talking over details of the wedding- well, Carol and Kurt talked wedding, Blaine and Burt shook their heads wondering what the next few months were going to hold.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at the ceiling.<p>

He couldn't sleep.

It was going on 3:30AM- according to his phone- and he had only gotten an hour or so of sleep, since he first started trying to sleep at midnight.

He was about to give up and go back to sleep...but paused when he thought he heard music. _I must be delusional from lack of sleep_- but he listened harder and then he was sure that he heard music coming from the basement. _Blaine is awake?_

Kurt hesitated a moment longer before getting off the couch and heading toward the basement. Once he reached the door, however, he realized he didn't know what to do._ Do I open the door? Do I knock?_

But then he had another idea: text him.

_You awake?- K_

Kurt heard shuffling, a soft laugh and then his phone beeped in his hand:

_Can't sleep either? Come on down- B_

Kurt smiled reflexively, waited a moment (he couldn't let Blaine know that he had been standing at the door waiting) and then opened the door and padded down softly.

"Nervous about going back to school?" Blaine asked once Kurt had settled down on the end of his bed.

"Am I that obvious?" Kurt groaned.

Blaine's laughter washed over Kurt and the knot that had been forming in his stomach since everyone had said good night hours ago tightened.

"No, I just know how it feels." Blaine admitted.

Kurt observed his friend and he immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I have no right to complain about returning to Dalton when you have to go back to McKinley."

Blaine leaned forward and took Kurt's hand, and Kurt felt his heart flutter (and little did he know, Blaine's heart fluttered too).

"Don't apologize." Blaine replied. "I've made it through two years there, I can make it through the rest of the way."

Blaine let go, leaned back against his head board and the two boys lapsed into silence, listening to the softly playing music. Blaine wanted to ask why he was so nervous but he didn't want to push. However, Blaine never was very good at hiding his expressions so it wasn't a moment longer before Kurt broke the silence.

"What's going on your mind? I can see the gears turning."

"I know this is going to sound horrible- but why are you nervous about going back to Dalton?" Blaine blurted.

Kurt regarded Blaine for a moment- _do I tell him the real reason isn't because I'm nervous about going back to school but that I don't want to leave?_

"I don't want to leave." Kurt replied softly.

Blaine thought he was hearing things for a moment but when he looked toward Kurt, Kurt refused to meet his eyes.

"Why?"

Kurt took a deep, shuddering breath, fighting the tears that were gathering in his eyes. Blaine noticing Kurt's changed in demeanor, held his arms out. Kurt hesitated for a second before crawling toward Blaine and resting his head on his chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and waited for him to speak.

"This is the first time I've felt like I had a home." Kurt said after a few long moments. "I mean Dalton is great- its the first place I felt safe and welcomed but it was never truly home."

Blaine just hugged Kurt closer to him, trying to find the right words. However, he realized he was taking too long once Kurt prompted him to speak.

"God, Blaine, please say something."

"Oh Kurt." Blaine replied, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm sorry that you've never felt like you had a home before now. I promise that you are always welcome here- and think about this: with you helping Carol with the wedding, you'll be here all the time."

Kurt nodded and nuzzled his head further into Blaine's chest. Blaine rubbed circles onto Kurt's back and it wasn't long before Kurt's breathing evened out and Blaine knew that he had fallen asleep. Blaine shut his eyes and let himself get lulled to sleep by Kurt's breathing.

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke at 10:00 the next morning, he was alone.<p>

Kurt had left the bed but in his place was a note:

_Blaine,_

_I woke up early this morning, I just couldn't wake you up...I'm horrible at goodbyes normally and you've done so much for me, that I knew this one would be especially hard._

_I'll call you when I'm all settled back in at Dalton._

_-K_

Blaine felt his stomach and heart meet in an odd way: he was sad that he didn't get to say goodbye to Kurt but he was elated that Kurt cared about him enough that he had to leave without saying goodbye because it would be too hard.

Blaine sighed, put the note in his beside stand and got dressed. If he closed his eyes and thought real hard...he could feel Kurt's weight on his chest, his breath ghosting lightly over his skin and hear the boy's heart beating.

He sighed again and trudged upstairs. When he entered the kitchen, he found his dad at the table with coffee and Carol at the stove making breakfast.

"Morning." Blaine said grumbling.

"Morning son." Burt replied. "Where's Kurt? He wasn't on the couch." Burt added trying to sound casual.

"He left." Blaine said staring at his hands. "It was too hard for him to say goodbye."

"Oh Blaine." Carol said coming over to give him a hug. "You'll see him again soon I'm sure."

"Yeah, I know." Blaine said gloomily. "But it's just weird that after him being here every day, now he's gone."

Carol just pressed a kiss into Blaine's curly hair and went back to cooking, knowing that most teenage boys needed to work things out on their own- not get coddled by their parents.

It was no sooner that Carol placed the plate in front of Blaine, that the doorbell ring. Blaine, Burt and Carol all looked at each other as if to ask 'do you know what's going on?'. When the doorbell rang again, Blaine rushed to the door- he felt bad for keeping whoever it was waiting.

When he opened the door the last person he was expecting to be standing on his doorstep-

"Kurt?" Blaine asked incredulously.

When Blaine said his name, Kurt looked up. His face was blotchy and he was visibly shaking from holding back tears.

"B-Blaine." Kurt stammered out and collapsed into tears, throwing his arms around Blaine and burying his head on his shoulder.

Blaine stood there, stunned and just held Kurt. As soon as they heard the sobbing, Burt and Carol came in to see what was happening, confusion on their faces. Once they saw it was Kurt sobbing in Blaine's arms, their faces shifted from confusion to concern.

Once some of the sobbing subsided, Blaine brought into the den and Burt and Carol followed.

"Kurt, what happened? Was it your father?" Burt asked.

Kurt collapsed into tears again. Blaine tried to glare at his father for making Kurt cry again but he couldn't, not while he had to focus on calming Kurt down. Blaine rubbed circles on his back again and soon the sobbing subsided.

"Kurt, dear, what did your father do that's gotten you so upset?" Carol asked.

Kurt took a deep shuddering breath and forced out the words.

"He-he withdrew m-me from Dalton." Kurt said and the room fell into a shocked silence.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Let me know!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

_I wanna start by apologizing for this chapter taking so long. I was struggling with what to do next and then life happened. Hopefully, I didn't lose too many readers._

Thank you dark angle102, emilyleigh, Artemis Silver and JesusIsTheNewBlack for the story alert and moth4923, Rosmarino, rinasimone and LostinThought69 for a favorite story add.

Temarifan9622- I want to hug Kurt so much- and thanks for the ongoing encouragement

AshtrayMed- Thank you for your feedback. I like to believe that perhaps they are more alike than Glee has shown us. Also, I think since their lives are reversed, is it so difficult to think that their personalities might be too?

WhenRiversTurnToRoads- My thoughts exactly :). I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt horrible.<p>

He felt horrible because part of him was actually quite happy that Kurt was here. He wanted to spend more time with Kurt but he didn't want Kurt to get kicked out of his haven for that to happen. _I'd rather have not seen Kurt for months than have him lose the first place he felt safe in a long time._

"What? How?" Blaine asked. Kurt pulled away from Blaine and both boys instantly missed the other's warmth.

"I showed up to the school and went into my room but it was empty. So I went downstairs and talked to the dean, understandably very confused at to where all my stuff had gone. H-he said that my father had shown up at the school with a moving crew. While they were packing up all of my stuff, my father said that we were moving to New York a-and he w-was withdrawing m-me. I tried t-to form the words to t-tell the dean that it w-wasn't t-true but w-who is he g-going to b-believe? M-my father or a t-teenager?"

"Oh Kurt." Blaine whispered softly, pulling Kurt toward him again.

"Do you have a plan?" Burt asked, taking Carol's hand in his.

"N-no. I c-called my dad and he didn't pick up. I c-called my m-mom and begged her to call me back but I haven't heard from her either...I don't even know if I can go b-back to my h-house."

Kurt took a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to not cry again and Blaine pulled Kurt back to him. The boys didn't notice Burt and Carol having a silent conversation.

"You're welcome here as long as you need to be here." Carol said.

Kurt looked overwhelmed. Like he was going to cry again. Carol saw this and quickly asked-

"How about some breakfast? I'm sure you haven't eaten."

Kurt nodded and he began to follow Carol into the kitchen. Blaine made to follow as well but Burt held him back.

"Yeah dad?" He asked looking towards his father.

"How much do you know about his parents?" Burt asked softly.

Blaine looked toward the kitchen. He wasn't entirely sure what he should say- everything Kurt had told him had been been told very heistantly...but it seemed at this moment Kurt had nowhere else to go and if Burt was going to take the boy in (for who only knows how long), he deserved to know.

"Well, you heard what his dad said..." Blaine replied trailing off.

"Blaine, tell me." Burt said firmly but not unkindly.

"His dad despises what Kurt is. Doesn't talk to him all that much but when he does its all hateful, ignorant things- how if he just tried he wouldn't be gay, how he was- is a disappointment. His mother just...stays silent. She doesn't hate him like his father, but his mother doesn't exactly stand up against her husband."

"So the likelihood of everything setting itself right is..." Burt said trailing off, but one look at his son's face gave him the answer he needed but didn't want to hear. "Low, like a four percent chance?"

"Closer to two." Blaine replied, heaving a big sigh. "Dad- what are we supposed to do?"

"We take care of him." Burt answered without hesitation. "He'll keep trying his mom and I'll try his mom and hopefully we can get through to her."

Blaine just threw his arms around his father. Burt was surprised but pleased and hugged his son trying to let him know without words that he would never treat him like Kurt's father treated him.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about this." Kurt said again, blushing profusely.<p>

Blaine paused in his making up of the futon. It was the twentieth time that day (Blaine had counted) Kurt had apologized- for anything and everything.

"Kurt for the thousandth time- you don't need to apologize."

"But your futon? I feel like I'm already imposing on you guys enough without invading your bedroom- and the couch was fine last time-"

"Kurt." Blaine said and came over to place both of his hands on Kurt's shoulders. Both boys ignored the strong urge/desire to close the space between them and press their lips together (not that the other boy knew of the others similar desire, otherwise they may have actually done it). "You. are. not. imposing. And since we don't know how long you're staying this time, you sleep on the futon till we figure out a more permanent situation."

Kurt just heaved a sigh and started to help Blaine finish making up the futon. The two boys each worked in silence, consumed with their thoughts of this particular turn of events. Up until this point, everyone was trying their hardest to pretend like Kurt had never left- that he hadn't slipped out early this morning to return to school, that his world hadn't been turned on its head, that he was still just Blaine's friend who needed a place to stay for a few days...but now they were alone, in the basement- just each other and their thoughts.

"What do I do now?" Kurt asked, then flushed from his cheeks down to his chest- he hadn't intended to say that out loud.

"Now, we settle down, watch a movie on my laptop and forget about today." Blaine replied before heading over to gather his laptop off of his desk.

"But tomorrow is Monday- what about school?" Kurt inquired.

Blaine just raised an eyebrow at Kurt and waited for him to join him on the bed. Kurt stared at Blaine and Blaine rolled his eyes before answering Kurt.

"My dad is going to get one of his employees to open the shop, the two of you are going to come into the school and my dad is going to talk to the administration about your circumstances. After that, the two of you are going to sneak in and see your mother without your father being around."

Kurt, seemingly satisfied with this answer, settled himself onto the bed next to Blaine. _He's right, can't change what's already happened right now- may as well enjoy Blaine's company while I can._

"So, what do you want to watch?" Blaine asked pulling up the folder of movies he had on his computer. "If you don't see anything-"

"Moulin Rouge." Kurt said, interrupting Blaine.

"Really?" Blaine asked, surprised that of all movies, he would pick something with such a sad ending.

"It's a favorite of mine." Kurt said simply.

"Okay. Moulin Rouge it is."

Blaine clicked on the movie and the two settled in to watch. The two boys rarely spoke, though whenever it came to a song, Blaine could hear Kurt singing under his breath. However, it was about halfway through the movie when Blaine heard not song lyrics but soft snores coming from Kurt. He smiled down at his new friend and wondered what he was dreaming about now.

* * *

><p>When Kurt opened his eyes, he was confused for a moment before the events of the previous day had come crashing back down: his father had withdrawn him from Dalton. He felt tears start to gather in the corner of his eyes and he had to fight back an angst ridden sob.<p>

Once he had calmed down a little, he noted that he was alone in bed with the covers pulled over him. Kurt sat up and noted that Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Kurt reached over to look at his phone and wasn't all that surprised to see all the messages he had from his friends at Dalton. Almost all of them could be summed up as 'heard your dad withdrew you- can we kill him? are you okay?'

"Oh you're awake." Blaine said, after he peaked his head into the basement room, startling Kurt.

"Yeah, just answering some panicked messages from friends from Dalton. Mostly Wes and David."

"Oh didn't mean to interrupt, just figured I'd let you know I finished making breakfast."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

"Since when do you cook?"

Blaine feigned offense. "I can cook a couple of meals. Someone had to make sure after my mom passed my father and I would still eat SOME food NOT from a box."

Kurt looked startled. He hadn't heard Blaine talk about his mother save for a brief conversation they exchanged one day while Blaine was "observing" Kurt for signs of brain trauma. He was surprised by the frankness in which Blaine discussed her- but it has been 9 years since she's passed.

"Kurt, you there?" Blaine said looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, spaced out. Let me just get dressed and I'll head upstairs."

"Okay."

Blaine left to get Kurt and Kurt observed his friend for a moment. As Kurt began his shortened morning moisturizing routine, his thoughts began to drift to his friend and everything that came along with him (including his immediate future).

_How is this happening? After everything that I went through at my old school, how after knowing him for such a short amount of time, do I like him this much? I mean its completely ridiculous that he would even like me back. He must just be doing this because he's my friend...right? Kurt, you need to stop thinking like this. Even if he does like you back- what do you think is going to happen now that you're living with him? Am I living with him? Oh God, I just showed up on his doorstep and now what am I supposed to do? I'm going to have to go to McKinley- the same place when Blaine is tormented daily._

"Kurt, you alive down there?" Blaine called.

"Yeah, sorry. Be up in one second." Kurt called back.

_Oh man, my life is about to get really interesting._

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I can do this." Kurt said stopping short of the steps of the entrance to McKinley High.<p>

"Come on. I'll walk you there- my dad will be with you the entire time." Blaine said laying a hand on his friend's shoulder and the boys began moving again.

"Are you sure that you can't come with me?" Kurt said, sounding even more anxious as they began to walk through the halls.

Because now that he was in the school, all the students he passed began to size him up- and there were some jocks who clearly saw Kurt as fresh meat. Kurt could see that Blaine was torn between wanting to comfort his friend but also refrain from branding him 'freak' before he even began attending. Burt remained at a safe distance, sensing that the boys might want a little privacy but still needing wanting to protect them.

"Kurt, I have to go to class." Blaine said but he sounded reluctant to leave. "You'll go in, they'll let you attend classes here for as long as you need, you'll leave, you'll talk to your mom and then I'll see you at home."

Kurt stopped breathing and Blaine flushed when both had realized what had been said: home. They were really about to start living under the same roof for the foreseeable future. Burt, remained, mercifully quiet.

"I-I gotta run." Blaine said staring at his feet, stuttering with embarrassment. Kurt took a deep breath and replied-

"See ya at home."

And then he and Burt disappeared around the corner.

Blaine just stared at watched them go.

* * *

><p>"What has got you so antsy?" Mercedes asked as she watched her friend check his watch for the hundredth time that day.<p>

"I wanna get home already." Blaine replied without and then instantly regretted his decision.

"Why are you so anxious to get home?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine debated lying to her for a few moments but changed his mind because Mercedes was giving him that look- the one where he knew she would see through any lie he was even thinking of telling.

"Kurt's there." Blaine whispered.

"What? I thought he went to back Dalton yesterday." Mercedes exclaimed. Unfortunately, it was loud enough to garner the rest of the attention of the glee club.

"Yeah dude, I thought he left yesterday." Finn chipped in.

Blaine debated with himself but decided to tell them- if Kurt was going to be spending time at McKinley, he was going to need friends.

"He um tried to go back to Dalton but when he got there...he found his dad had withdrawn him from the school, claiming that the family was moving to New York."

The room erupted into noise. Most were sounds of disbelief but there were some threats towards the well being of Kurt's father.

"What is he going to do now?" Rachel asked, her voice cutting across all the others.

"He's staying with me and my dad for now but-" Blaine replied but was interrupted by Tina.

"He didn't go home?"

"He wasn't sure he could. He doesn't think his father is capable of physically hurting him but then he also didn't think that his father would ever withdraw him from school."

"And his mother?" Mike asked.

"His mom is...silent. The perfect wife to a politician like his father."

The group of teenagers all made sounds of disgust and Blaine felt the knot (he barely registered was there) loosen a little- _at least Kurt is going to have friends here_.

"So he's going to be coming...here?" Artie asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, until he possibly works things out with his family and he can go back to Dalton. My dad took him to find his mom at work- where she would be away from her husband...but I haven't heard from him so I don't know how it all went."

The group was going to continue walking but was interrupted when Schuester came in. However, much to Blaine's relief, it was mere moments before he dismissed the students claiming that he was feeling ill.

After swearing that he would let everyone know what was happening as soon as he knew, Blaine drove home in record time.

"Dad, Kurt?" Blaine yelled into the house.

"In here son." Burt answered and Blaine made his way to the den.

Blaine, for all his impatience during the day, suddenly found himself dragging his feet. He was torn about what he wanted to happen and he knew that as soon as he entered the den he would have his answer.

"Hi." Blaine said softly as he saw that indeed Kurt was in the living room with his father.

"Hi." Kurt croaked out in return.

Kurt looked pale and his eyes were red, meaning that he had been crying at some point recently. _But why has he been crying? How bad did the meeting with his mother go?_

"How did things go?" Blaine asked sitting next to Kurt, who promptly laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine tried to hide his surprise (and pleasure) and waited for an answer.

"There is good news and bad news." Burt replied and Blaine felt Kurt sigh on his shoulder.

"Bad news?" Blaine asked.

"After talking, somewhat briefly, to Kurt's mom, we found that we can't just get him back into Dalton. His withdrawal had been officially processed. So the earliest we could get him back in would be after the winter holiday because he would have to reapply as a student for the next term. We did reapply the second we got back here but since the deadline isn't too far off..."

Blaine felt a rush of emotions he fought to ignore because the combination of them all was too confusing to process at that exact moment.

"And the good news?" Blaine asked, wondering that if the fact that Kurt wasn't going back to Dalton what could possibly be deemed 'good'.

"My mom managed to get a key to the storage unit where my dad put all my stuff and she moved all my money to an account my dad can't touch so at least I can help pay my way here." Kurt replied.

And the odd combination of emotions stirred again: he was angry at Kurt's dad for doing all of this, a little angry at Kurt's mother for letting her husband do that to their son, a little appreciative that his mother did what she could (even if it wasn't enough in Blaine's opinion), upset Kurt lost his safe haven, happy that Kurt was staying, guilty for being happy that Kurt was staying and anxious that Kurt now had to deal with McKinley.

"Blaine, you gonna say something?" Kurt asked hesitantly, raising his head up to look at Blaine. _Oh god what if he's freaking out cause I'm moving in for who knows how long?_

"I...sorry. I'm happy?" Blaine offered. Kurt laughed lightly. "I mean I guess this is pretty much the best outcome we could have expected- kinda."

"Yeah." Kurt replied.

Kurt looked sad, Blaine looked contemplative and Burt figured he should leave the boys alone to figure out what was going to happen next.

"I've got an idea." Blaine said suddenly.

"And what is that?" Kurt asked, wondering what Blaine could possibly be thinking.

"Lets go see your friends at Dalton." Blaine replied and then seeing the look on Kurt's face. "Or you can just go...if you want to...I don't want to overstep. I just figured they must be worried and you must miss them slash want to explain what happened- and I'm just going to stop talking now."

Kurt just laughed at his friend.

"I think that is a great idea. Let me call Wes and or David, see if they're free."

Kurt pulled out his phone and sent a text. Kurt had barely turned to ask Blaine how his day went before the phone beeped in response.

_D's with me. Get your butt over to the LB since we know that you love your coffee and bring Blaine with you. Gotta know more about this guy you're going to be spending all your time with.- W_

_Leaving soon be there in 45 minutes or so. Be nice to Blaine when we get there or I'm stealing your beloved gavel and D's book of poetry he uses to get the ladies to swoon.- K_

_Low blow but we promise to TRY to behave (no promises)- D_

"Boys are free." Kurt replied, hoping that Blaine hadn't seen anything (or suspected anything) when Kurt had typed such a long response.

"You want to go alone or...?" Blaine asked, hoping that his tone had remained neutral.

"No, I want you to come. I got to meet your friends, I want you to meet mine- or rather get to know them."

"Alright, just let me tell my dad and then we'll leave." Blaine answered then headed toward the office where he knew his dad was working on making space for Kurt.

Kurt watched Blaine go and then bit his lip.

_I'm going to be living with the boy I'm starting to fall for._

"Ready?" Blaine asked, with a large smile and a twinkle in his expressive eyes. Kurt felt his heart skip a beat or two.

"Yeah." He said rising and then following Blaine out.

_Oh, I am SO screwed._

* * *

><p>As I've said before, feedback is appreciated (and looked forward too) :D<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you Sarahamanda, BadLuckGrl13, White Blossom and primarie for the story alert, MagicDodo, aliab and Wimblaft for a favorite story add, Janto-x-Naomily for the favorite story and author add.

**WhenRiversTurnToRoads and Temarifan9622- This chapter is for you!** (I was going to skip the meeting between the all the boys but you said you were excited to see that interaction, so I had to write it...it evolved into something I didn't see coming until I had written it but I hope you enjoy it all the same)

Sarahamanda- Glad to hear you liked the previous chapter and I hope you continue to like the chapters.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were both nervous about meeting up with David and Wes. Kurt because he wasn't looking forward to having to explain everything to his two best friends (and even though he didn't want to admit it to himself- he was worried about what they thought of Blaine).<p>

Blaine was nervous because he was meeting Kurt's best friends. He didn't know where this whole thing with Kurt was heading but he hoped it was in the direction of a relationship, and he wanted Kurt's best friends to like him just has Mercedes and the rest of New Directions had embraced Kurt.

It didn't seem all that long at all before the guys were parked in front of the coffee shop. Blaine turned the car off and both guys sat there, each waiting for the other to exit first.

Kurt caved first.

"Come on, the sooner we go in and I tell them what happened...the sooner I will be done telling them what happened."

Blaine nods and follows Kurt into the coffee shop reluctantly. He didn't know what was going to happen around Kurt's friends. In their previous brief interactions, the boys had seemed pleasant enough...but that he been when Blaine was just a nice guy with an understanding parent who was letting Kurt stay at their house because he needed constant supervision that he couldn't get anywhere else. Now, however...

Kurt was living with Blaine. For who even knows how long. He was pretty sure the guys knew that Blaine liked Kurt- and now they were living together. _I just have to keep telling myself that we're just roommates- just like Wes and David are roommates...except for the part where one isn't attracted to the other._

As soon as they walked through the coffee shop door, Blaine could see the change in his friend: he seemed so much more relaxed. Blaine could tell that these were people Kurt felt comfortable being purely himself around.

All Blaine could think when they approached the table was: _please don't hate me, please don't hate me..._

"Kurt!" Wes yelled in greeting, even though it was clear they needed no help finding the Dalton boys. David quickly shoved Wes to quiet him and smiled at Kurt.

"Hey guys!" Kurt said excitedly while taking one of the empty seats from across his friends.

"Hi Wes, David." Blaine greeted before adding to Kurt- "I'm gonna get us coffee." Blaine said making a quick exit as his nerves got the better of him.

Kurt watched as Blaine hurried away and shook his head at his friends who were watching Blaine like hawks.

"Stop it." Kurt said. "I know those looks- stop it right now."

"But-" David started.

"No buts" Kurt said giving the boys his best bitch glare.

"You're one of our best friends." Wes replied. "We just wanna make sure that he's a good guy."

"He sat by me at the hospital, had me stay with him and his family during my mandatory observation period and now he and his family are letting me live with them while I figure out what the next step is. He is an amazing guy, in every way, who's given me so much and asked for nothing in return."

Kurt spoke quickly and then flushed red when his words sank in. David and Wes's jaws had dropped as they looked at each other, then at Kurt and then back to each other.

"What did I miss?" Blaine asked taking a seat and then handing Kurt his coffee.

"Nothing." Kurt said at the same time as Wes said "You."

Kurt promptly kicked Wes in the shin and David couldn't help but smirk.

"Y-you were talking about me?" Blaine asked, his nerves doubling.

Wes and David opened their mouths to comment that yes, they were talking about him and what kind of guy he was; give him the whole hurt-our-best-friend-we'll-kill-you speech but Kurt silenced them.

"First- I should tell you what happened with my father...and Dalton."

Blaine took one of Kurt's hands in his, gave him a reassuring smile, and Kurt spilled everything: about how his dad had come by Blaine's house to get him and how he refused to leave, how Blaine's dad hit him and his father threatened them, how he when he returned to Dalton he discovered his father had withdrawn him with the excuse they were moving to New York.

"So, I went to Blaine's." Kurt said holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. "And since I can't go home- yes, guys I talked to my mom and she did what little she could- his family is taking me in for the indeterminate future."

Wes and David were shocked into silence. They knew Kurt and his father didn't get along but they never thought it was at that level of hatred (not that they could even think a father could hate a son like Kurt like that) that he would do something like withdraw his son from school.

David spoke first-

"Why didn't you come to one of us? "

Kurt looked, really looked, at his friends since he first started telling them the story. David looked hurt and Wes looked a little angry.

"Because you both are at Dalton. I can't go live with your parents while you're at Dalton and I can't live with you at Dalton while not attending- which brings up the next fact: I still need to go to school. Can't commute the hour and half from either directions from your parents' houses."

Wes and David's faces softened. They clearly hadn't thought logically- all they thought was that Kurt chose this new guy he has a crush on over his two best friends.

"I guess you're right." Wes said begrudgingly. "Any idea what your next step is?"

"No idea. I went into school with Blaine to talk to the principal at McKinley. They said I could attend for as long as I need to."

"I'm sensing a huge 'but' that you're leaving off." David said, trying to prompt his friend into elaborating.

"But he doesn't want to, understandably, because McKinley sucks." Blaine said frankly.

All three boys looked at him. This was the first time he had spoken since he brought coffee back for Kurt.

"It's rough. The classes are going to be boring compared to what classes are like at Dalton and the student body isn't...accepting toward those who are different."

"He's being diplomatic." Kurt added. "The jocks make his life a living hell because he's gay- tossed in dumpsters, shoved into lockers and slushees thrown in his face."

Wes and David looked absolutely horrified.

"And no one stops this?" Wes asked trying to mask the growing concern he was feeling over his friend attending this school.

"Not really." Blaine replied. "The majority of teachers don't care either way. My choir director is...sympathetic but there really isn't much that can be done. The bullies are jocks and I'm just a member of the glee club."

"This is the place you want to go?" David asks before he could stop himself.

Wes smacks his forehead with an audible thud in a I-can't-believe-he-just-said-that gesture, David had the decency to look embarrassed, Kurt had flushed bright red and Blaine's face was surprisingly neutral.

"I don't want to go there just as much as Blaine wants to get the hell out of there- but there really aren't any other options guys."

"Anything we can do?" Wes asked. He didn't want to see Kurt go back to a place like the one he had attended before Dalton- he remembered what Kurt was like when he first started at Dalton all too well.

"Adopt me? Brainwash my father into accepting the fact I'm gay? Pay for my tuition at Dalton?"

"Well, if we split tuition between us..." David started and shared then shared a contemplative look with Wes.

"Guys, that was a joke." Kurt warned and Blaine's eyes went wide.

_Wow...how rich are these guys that it wasn't a totally absurd thought for them to pay Kurt's tuition on top of theirs?_

"We know!" The two boys chirped at the same time but Blaine got the distinct feeling that they were still working on it.

"Guys...seriously...stop." Kurt said giving them a glare that Blaine could only describe as bitchy.

"You want us to change the subject, we'll change the subject." Wes commented and then he smiled- Blaine wasn't sure he liked that smile. "Blaine, what are your intentions with our best friend Kurt?"

Blaine's jaw drop and flushed red- which was better than Kurt who flushed red and promptly began to choke on his coffee. Blaine started to tap Kurt on the back and then rub it while the coughing subsided.

Once it did, Kurt kicked Wes' shin, inadvertently in the same spot as before, quite hard.

"Ow! Kurt! Dude, that hurt!" Wes shouted, while trying to rub the pain away.

David tried to hide his smile behind a sip of coffee- Wes deserved that. He wanted to find out what was going on between the two boys just as much Wes but 'subtle' was definitely not Wes' strong suit.

"You just can't ask something like that!" Kurt yelled, then turned to address Blaine "You don't have to answer that."

"It's okay. They're your best friends- they just want to know." Blaine replied surprising even himself.

Then all eyes turned to look expectantly- but the only person Blaine could look at was Kurt.

_Can I really tell him I truly feel?...yes, I can. He's going to be living with me- there's no way I can hide that from him...I can't believe I'm about to do this- in front of his best friends no less. Alright Anderson- you can do this._

"I...um...this wasn't how I pictured doing this." Blaine said then heaved out a sigh and turned toward Kurt.

He looked at him but then he looked away, not knowing if he would be able to stand the look of Kurt's face if/when he didn't return his feelings.

"I like you...I've liked you since I stopped you on that staircase and thought I was looking at the face of an angel. I was going to be...okay with being just friends because never in my wildest dreams could I think you'd ever be interested in someone like me...and then everything with Karofsky happened and all I wanted to do was help you in any way I could because I wanted to and well, because it was my fault you got hurt-"

"Blaine-" Kurt started but Blaine laid a hand on top of Kurt's.

"Please, let me finish. After you came to stay at the house, and we spent more time together, it was harder and harder to keep myself at an emotional distance...to tell myself that just being your friend is enough for me. I know that there is an extremely high likelihood you don't feel the same but since we're going to be roommates for the foreseeable future..." Blaine took a shuddering breath barely keeping his emotions at bay. "I just don't want to keep anything from you- especially something as big as my feelings."

And then Blaine couldn't talk anymore- his throat closed as he lost his battle with his emotions and he lost his ability to speak.

But what made Blaine's inability to speak infinitely worse was that there was silence at the table. He knew that Wes and David would be trying their hardest to pretend they weren't there...but Kurt.

Kurt hadn't said a word and Blaine felt tears began to gather behind his eyes. _Oh God- I've just made the biggest mistake of my life. What the hell was I thinking? I just ruined my only chance at having a friend who actually understands me- all because I couldn't keep my damn mouth shut._

Blaine, took a shaky breath and blinked, silently cursing when he felt a few tears fall.

"Kurt-" He choked out, his voice cracking. "-please say something."

"Not until you look at me." Kurt replied.

Blaine was terrified to look up- he didn't want to see the look of pity Kurt surely had on his face over the fact Blaine ever thought Kurt could like him back.

"Blaine-" Kurt said laying a hand on top of Blaine's "-look at me."

Blaine felt every fiber of his being struggle to keep looking down...but he knew he had to face Kurt sometime. So, he closed his eyes and forced himself to lift his head. He took a deep steadying breath and then forced himself to open his eyes.

And what he saw stopped his heart: Kurt's cheeks were wet from crying a little...but he was smiling at him. He felt a small smile start to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, putting every emotion he was feeling into Kurt's name, daring to hope that Kurt's smile meant what he thought it did- what he was praying that it did.

"Oh Blaine-" Kurt cried. "-all this time I've been thinking how lucky I was that out of everyone running down the stairs- it was me you stopped on the stairs...a-and how anyone like you could ever like someone like-"

But Kurt didn't get to finish because Blaine had rushed forward to press his lips to Kurt's. The two boys kissed tentatively at first but the kiss quickly deepened after it sunk in that they really were kissing each other. It seemed like both forever and only a second later, when the need for air broke them apart.

Blaine turned to Wes and David, still slightly breathless, and smiled.

"My intentions with your best friend is to make him as happy as possible for as long as he'll let me."

* * *

><p>AWWWWW- cavity inducing fluff. I really hadn't intended on writing their confessions but Wes and David wanted to know what his intentions were right?<p>

As always, let me know what you guys thought by dropping a review (I would REALLY appreciate it)


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you KurtandBlaineGleek, Merlinsgal20, Lady-Pea, 20eKUraN11 and Centra-gal86 for the story alert, xXImperfectionXx7 for a favorite story add, e m o m i n t and Colouraptor for the story alert and favorite story add

Sarahamanda- I'm glad you liked this chapter :) Hopefully you'll like this one too

Temarifan9622- I'm glad you loved it...wouldn't have been written if it hadn't been for you wanting to see the meeting between all the boys.

e m o m i n t- Glad you thought it was cute. I haven't quite figured out if/when Kurt is going to make it back to Dalton and whether Blaine will join him...I think I know what's going to happen but I'm never 100% sure until its down on the page.

KurtandBlaineGleek- I humbly accept your props, I hope that you enjoy this next chapter as its readers/reviewers like you keep me going...maybe I'll add Kurt being a contestant to a list of what to write next- if you don't write it first anyway.

* * *

><p>The rest of the visit goes by in a flurry of song discussions, an explanation of Wes' gavel obsession ("I'm not obsessed! I...just like the power gives me." "So you're obsessed with power?"), plans of revenge against Kurt's father ("no-we should use a <span>rusty<span> butter knife", "No I think a butter knife is still too sharp") and stolen glances between Blaine and Kurt.

"Hey, check in with us every once in awhile." David said as all the boys left the coffee shop.

"Will do guys. Keep all the Warblers on their toes for me?" Kurt called back.

"Oh like there are any doubts?" Wes replied. "Keep an eye our boy Anderson."

"I have a feeling that he'll be able to handle himself...but I will."

All the boys bid goodbye to one another once more before David and Wes piled into a car and left for Dalton. Kurt watched them drive away and he tried to keep the pained look off of his face but Blaine was getting far too well at reading him.

"As much as I want to keep you close, especially now-" Blaine said giving Kurt's hand a squeeze. "-I promise you'll get back to Dalton one way or another."

Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight, quick hug before releasing him. He really couldn't believe how lucky he was to have met Blaine.

"Let's get going- I'm sure dinner is almost ready and Dad has got to be wondering where the heck we've ran off too." Blaine said, pulling Kurt toward the car.

* * *

><p>The two boys drove home, just listening to music and holding hands. They had both been thinking about this moment for a long time and they both couldn't believe it had finally happened.<p>

However, there bubble was broken once they pulled up to the house. The two got out of the car and they approached the house holding hands. It was right before they finally reached the door when they realized the problem...

"What are we going to tell your dad?" Kurt said, stopping Blaine just shy of being able to reach the doorknob.

"What do you mean?" Blaine said, not following Kurt's thoughts.

"Blaine, we're kinda dating now, right?-" Kurt asked, suddenly realizing they had never actually said anything. Blaine nodded furiously and Kurt smiled but then it fell off his face again when he remembered what else he had to say. "What is your dad going to say about your boyfriend living with you?"

"Oh." Blaine replied.

He hadn't thought of that. What would his dad think of Kurt still living there now that they've declared their feelings? It wasn't like his father didn't already know that there would be another gay boy living under the same roof as his equally gay son...but that was before his father would have to worry about boys acting on their attraction to one another (not that they would be doing anything too intimate anytime soon).

"Come on- standing out here isn't going to change anything." Kurt said opening the front door.

The two boys took deep breathes and entered the living room, keeping an eye out for Burt. They eventually found him in the living room, watching a bit of the local news.

"Hey dad." Blaine greeted, trying to ignore how hard Kurt was squeezing his hand.

"Hey guys." He replied, not looking away from the TV. "Take a seat. Carol is in the kitchen making dinner and it'll be ready soon."

The two boys remained where they were, each trying to gather courage. Kurt to speak to his boyfriend's father about the relationship- Blaine for the same reason but more so because nothing bad could really happen to him...but Kurt could get kicked out of the house and where would he go?

"Um, dad, we need to talk to you." Blaine said, almost unconsciously.

Burt turned to look at the boys, noticed how nervous they looked and promptly shut the TV off.

"What's wrong?" Burt said trying to ignore all the thoughts that were coming to the forefront of his mind.

"We, um..." Kurt started and then stopped himself.

"While we were out for coffee with Wes and David- Kurt's friends- I um..." Blaine started and then trailed off, his courage leaving him.

"Boys, just spit it out." Burt said, trying for the right balance between firm enough to get them to tell him but not firm enough to scare them.

'We're dating." Kurt and Blaine blurted out at the same time and then flushed red.

"What?" Burt asked, not entirely trusting what he had heard.

"I told Kurt that I had feelings for him and he said that he has feelings for me too...and well, he's agreed to be my boyfriend." Blaine replied, trying to get a read on his father but his face was a blank slate.

Burt remained silent and the boys sat there anxiously. They didn't know what to expect but one word and then silence with an unreadable face wasn't what the had expected.

"Mr. Anderson, please say something." Kurt said, his voice shaking slightly. He was just starting to realize just how much he had to lose: a family, a home, a boyfriend, an education.

"Well, I can't say I didn't see it coming." Burt said finally.

Both boys look confused but the knots that had been forming the their stomachs loosen a little.

If he saw it coming and he still let Kurt move in with us then he won't...can't be too mad at us. Blaine thought even though he was still slightly worried about his father was going to be thinking.

"So, what does that mean?" Blaine finally said. "Is it...okay?"

Burt looked at the boys and realized just how anxious they really were. He suddenly felt very sorry for being silent for so long.

"Yes, of course its okay. I can see that you two care for each other- it just means some ground rules need to be set." Burt replied.

"And those are?" Kurt prompted, slightly relieved but still a little nervous about what Burt was thinking.

"One, bedroom doors stay open at all times when you two are both in one of your bedrooms." Burt said, ignoring the boys blushing. "Two, you each sleep in your own beds at night-"

"Dad!" Blaine yelled, flushing a bright red. If he would have looked at Kurt, he would be impressed with the shade of red he was turning as well. "We just started dating like an hour ago!"

"I know- its just...I was a teenage boy once- and I know how hormones can take control-"

"This isn't happening- this can't be happening." Blaine muttered as he dropped his head in his hands. He couldn't believe his father was doing this to him- in front of Kurt.

"Boys, seriously. I know how teenage boys think- I just...you boys be smart and careful about things. The physical stuff is something you will think about and it is somewhat important- but know that you're feelings matter more and you can always talk to me about anything- both of you."

All three individuals all just stared at each other in silence- all silent for their own reasons. Lucky, for all those involved, it wasn't much longer before Carol announced that dinner was ready and the silence was broken.

"Alright, let's go eat." Burt said rising.

"Thanks dad." Blaine said, giving his father a quick hug before heading into the dining room.

"Thanks Mr. Anderson, I promise that I'll keep an eye on him." Kurt said before following Blaine into the dining room.

"Things just got a little more complicated." Burt said to himself but he couldn't help but smile- his boy was as happy as he'd seen him in a long time and Kurt needed him just as much.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was kinda painless." Kurt said as he and Blaine headed into Blaine's basement room.<p>

The two boys had made it through dinner and a little family TV time without too much more fuss (save for Carol gushing over their newly formed relationship- she wasn't surprised that it happened either).

"Door open!" Burt shouted from his spot in the living room.

"We got it dad!" Blaine called back.

He sighed once and Kurt restrained a laugh as they continued on down the stairs.

"I'm glad that you're amused." Blaine said flopping down on his bed, Kurt sitting on the edge.

"Come on, its kinda funny." Kurt said and just smiled when Blaine gave him a dirty look. "Look at it this way- it could have gone a lot worse...in two different ways."

Blaine looked at Kurt and waited for him to continue the thought.

"Well, the first way it could have gone worse is he could have actually given you/us the talk with graphic details and gestures."

Blaine groaned and Kurt laughed...but then he trailed off and the smile fell off of his face.

"And the second was he could have not been accepting of us and kicked me out and I would lose everything...again- except this time it would be worse because I'd lose you right after I found out that you actually like me back."

"Oh Kurt." Blaine said and pulled him into his arms.

The two boys stayed like that for a long time. Kurt needed to know he had a place and well, Blaine just wanted to keep him close.

"Well, I better head upstairs." Kurt said while very reluctantly pulling away from Blaine. "Tomorrow is a big day of sorting through everything from Dalton and deciding what to bring here. Can't take too much in case my dad checks and notices things were taken- though I doubt he even cares that much. I just hate the thought of it all sitting in that horrible storage unit. Oh God my clothes are going to be all wrinkly and reek of...gross!"

Blaine tried not to laugh at the horrified look on Kurt's face when he thought of his clothes...but failed and had to quickly cover it up with:

"Reek of gross?"

"Leave me alone- I'm distressed." Kurt said but Blaine could see the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Blaine stared at Kurt and willed this moment to be less awkward- neither wanted to say goodnight but they knew they had to.

"Go on- get upstairs before my dad freaks out." Blaine said rising to walk him to the stairs.

"Goodnight Blaine." Kurt said with a small smile.

"Night Kurt." He replied.

The two looked at each other and moment longer, before Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly. Kurt responded for a moment before pulling away, knowing that if he didn't pull away now- he might not ever stop kissing Blaine.

* * *

><p>Drop a review, let me know what you thought- and please let me know what you want to see next.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you mommyLbabyH, WolfGirl15, GleekyFC, .Back and pureangel86 for the story alert, klainelovesredvines for a favorite story add, Abyssinian Rose for the author alert add, Harrypotterandgleefan for the favorite story and story alert and tortorm for the story alert and favorite story add.

Last but certainly not least and NinjaaLoverr for the story and author alert and favorite story and author add.

**StarGleekLover- This chapter is for you because I love your idea :)**

(and thank you for your wonderful compliments about the story and the writing)

Temarifan9622- I love Burt too- I think that he should teach a parenting class. Glad you loved the chapter :)

KurtandBlaineGleek- Well, I plan on finishing this first so we'll see who gets to write it (and I don't know who will win- I'd have to see how Blaine plays into this). Burt is one of my favorites characters ever- of all shows...I like your idea for a chapter. Think I will write it- once I figure out what to do to Kurt's father.

Sarahamanda- Thanks! I hope this was soon enough for you.

pureangel86- I'm glad you like the boys (even if it was pretty obvious what was going to happen). I'm not sure if David and Wes will follow through for sure- but KurtandBlaineGleek brought up an interesting plot idea, and since you've brought up the thought of Wes and David doing something to Kurt's dad...perhaps I can tie to two ideas together.

NinjaaLoverr- My dear, lovely Shelby- I don't even know where to begin to tell you how much the review means to me (I may have cried a little). I am humbled by your belief in my writing- I am so unbelievably happy that you like my story SO much (especially since you hung in even though you were iffy on their personalities) and that I hope you continue to like what I do. So very much love- Alli

* * *

><p>"What has got you smiling so wide this morning?" Mercedes asked as she took her spot next to her best friend's locker. "I know its not Kurt because you said he's not starting here until tomorrow."<p>

"What makes you think it isn't Kurt that's got me so happy?" Blaine replied then started walking toward class, knowing Mercedes was close behind.

"So it is Kurt making you so happy." Mercedes answered.

"I didn't say that either." Blaine answered back.

He heard Mercedes sigh loudly behind him. He knew he shouldn't amuse himself by messing with his friend- but sometimes it was just too easy to mess with her.

"Blaine, you better give me a straight answer before I break into your locker and steal all your hair gel."

Blaine laughed to himself and took his seat in their first class.

"You think I'm kidding Anderson? I know your locker combo, I've watched you enter it enough times."

Blaine stared at his friend and he resisted her diva glare for a moment longer before his face cracked into a wide smile.

"I asked Kurt out yesterday and he said yes." Blaine said as calmly as possible, not wanting to garner attention from anyone.

It was ruined when Mercedes shrieked and threw her arms around her best friend and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy for you honey! For him too!"

Blaine laughed at his friend and tried to ignore the glaring from the other people in the class. Not everyone was as outwardly hostile as the jocks but that didn't mean they were anymore accepting.

"Me too Mercedes." He replied. "Just tone it down." He murmured and Mercedes released him.

She looked at him apologetically but let it go when their teacher began their lesson. Neither friend paid any attention- Mercedes grilled him about what happened by exchanging notes with Blaine under the guise of taking actual notes about whatever historical period they were supposed to be learning about.

The class went by rather quickly and Blaine bid Mercedes goodbye, as Blaine had to head to his chemistry class whereas Mercedes had to go to math.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't proud when, once he settled into his seat in English, his attention wandered once again to Kurt. He was all Blaine seemed to be able to think about that day, which was something that was new to him but not an entirely unwelcome change from thinking about how the jocks might get to him that day.<p>

Blaine was so focused on thinking about where he could take Kurt for their first date, that he had nearly missed class starting in a very different way...

"Class settle down- everyone...now." Ms. Carpenter started and waited for everyone to become quiet. "Now, let's start out by having everyone welcome our newest student a Mr. Kurt Hummel."

Blaine's head snapped up and stared at Kurt standing in front of the silent classroom, trying his hardest not to let the less than warm welcome faze him. However, that all ended when his gaze finally caught Blaine's.

Both boys didn't think they could smile any wider.

"Now, who wants to help our newest student catch up?" She asked not really expecting anyone to speak up.

"I will!" Blaine called, trying to hide his excitement.

"Alright, Mr. Anderson. Thank you for volunteering."

Kurt headed back to take the empty seat next to Blaine and as he did, Blaine had to grab the seat of his chair to restrain himself from throwing his arms around Kurt.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to start till tomorrow." Blaine whispered, ignoring the fact that he was smiling so wide that his cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Your dad decided that he didn't care what my father thought and loaded ALL of my stuff- of which there wasn't as much as I thought- into his trunk and dropped it off in the garage at the house. When I'm done moving into my room, your dad's gonna see if we need to rent another storage unit."

Blaine nodded and then a thought occurred to him that he was afraid to voice, in fear of upsetting Kurt...but Kurt was looking at him like 'I know there's something that you want to say- spit it out'.

"What-what about the stuff at your ho-house?" Blaine asked hesitantly, also proud of himself for not saying home like he originally was.

Kurt stiffened and Blaine instantly regretted what he had asked.

"Kurt...I'm sorry. You don't need to answer that." Blaine said hurriedly, instantly feeling bad for making Kurt uncomfortable.

"No...it's fine- I just haven't really thought of it either. Maybe I should send my mom an email asking when it'd be okay for me to come by the house..."

Kurt trailed off. He became overwhelmed at the thought of having to prioritize what things he would (though perhaps more accurately) could take with him that weren't big enough for his dad to notice- because odds are his father wouldn't check the storage unit...but things from within his own house? That might be a little harder to pull off.

Blaine must have known what the silence meant because it wasn't long before Kurt felt him take his hand and give it a comforting squeeze.

"We'll figure it out Kurt- as long as we're together- we'll figure something out."

Kurt smiled and distracted Blaine by asking to be caught up for class- because that was they were supposed to be doing after all. Kurt was glad, for once, about Dalton's strict curriculum because it meant he had already read this book- and could slack off. The class went fast and before either of them really wanted to they had to part to go to their own classes.

"See you later?" Blaine asked standing closer to Kurt than he really should be (what with not knowing where the jocks are).

"See ya." Kurt said. He looked around, risked pulling Blaine into a hug that was so fast it was practically nonexistent and then rushed off to his next class.

Blaine watched Kurt for a moment longer before heading off to his own class musing on just how different his life had been not so long ago.

* * *

><p>Blaine was on the edge of his seat once he got into the Glee classroom. The rest of the group was there but a quick scan showed that Kurt hadn't arrived yet. The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow and he was about to run out of the room before Kurt walked through the door...but the look on his face lead Blaine to believe that something very interesting had happened since they parted after English.<p>

"Hey!" He greeted as Kurt plopped down into the seat next to him.

"Hi." He replied but sounded out of it.

"You seem off- what happened?" Blaine asked trying to sound as causal as possible.

"I think I'm a Cheerio now." Kurt said dazed and looked to Blaine as if he would be able to confirm this- but all Blaine could manage was a puzzled look.

"What? How? Why?" Blaine sputtered.

"I went to gym- we were doing gymnastic type things which is actually one of the only athletic things I can stand doing."

Blaine nodded to show him he was paying attention and Kurt continued on with the tone that implied he was still trying to figure things out himself.

"So, apparently the cheerleading coach here-"

"Sue Sylvester."

"Yeah, her. She- she called me Porcelain and then told me I was joining her squad. I tried to tell her that I wasn't interested but she told me I had no choice and I start practice tomorrow morning."

Blaine stared. Kurt's words from a few moments ago had finally sunk in: Kurt was good at gymnastics, which meant he was flexible- Kurt was flexible. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he had to think of his great aunt Nelly in a neglige to stop the flow of blood heading below his belt at the thought of what Blaine could do with a flexible Kurt.

"Yeah, um..." Blaine stammered, trying to regain his composure. "She um she does that. She's kind of psychotic. So, unless you have a moral opposition, I would do it."

Kurt regarded Blaine. He didn't really mind being a cheerleader. He just wondered how it would effect his standing within the school. Would being a cheerleader (on a championship team apparently) help protect him and Blaine from being harassed by the jocks...or would he be viewed as that much more of a stereotype and therefore become a bigger target?

"You're thinking about it really hard." Blaine commented with a smirk on his face.

"I'm just wondering if it will help or hurt with the bullying." Kurt answered quietly.

"What..."

"I mean will my becoming a cheerleader protect us or make things worse because I'm just enforcing a stereotype?"

Blaine stared at Kurt in wonder. He was willing to do something that he didn't want to for the sake of protection- both of their protection.

"Honestly, I'm not sure...but the fact that you're even considering me in this decision..." Blain replied before trailing off.

"Of course I am! Even if you weren't my boyfriend-" Kurt replied while blushing. "You've still done more for me than I could have ever expected- of course I'll try to do whatever I can to make McKinley not so bad."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and Blaine had to resist the urge to kiss Kurt- mostly because he didn't know how he felt about PDA.

Blaine must have conveyed his thoughts somehow because Kurt was leaning in as if he were about to kiss him...

Well, he was until Mr. Schuester came in-

"Alright guys- let's start today off with the audition of..." He said and then trailed off.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He replied standing up and heading to the front of the room.

"Nice to meet you." Mr. Schuester replied. "Whenever you're ready the floor is yours."

Kurt headed over to the piano and said something to Brad- their ever silent accompanist. Kurt looked briefly toward Blaine before opening his mouth to sing.

_**Oh yeah, I'll tell you something**_

_**I think you'll understand**_

_**When I say that something**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

Blaine observed Kurt singing. He was blown away by the way Kurt sounded again. His voice was higher and clearer than any other guy he had ever heard singing.

**_Oh, please, say to me_**

**_You'll let me be your man_**

**_and please, say to me_**

**_You'll let me hold your hand_**

**_Now let me hold your hand_**

**_I wanna hold your hand_**

**_And when I touch you i feel happy, inside_**

**_It's such a feeling_**

**_That my love_**

Kurt looked right at Blaine and he felt himself stop breathing when he locked his eyes with Kurt's.

_**I can't hide**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I can't hide**_

Blaine felt himself start to flush as some of the other members began to look back and forth between Kurt. They knew that Blaine liked Kurt (and that Kurt most likely returned the feelings) but Mercedes was the only one who knew the two were officially dating.

_**Yeah you, got that something**_

_**I think you'll understand**_

_**When I say that something**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**And when I touch you I feel happy, inside**_

_**It's such a feeling**_

_**That my love**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**Yeah you, got that something**_

_**I think you'll understand**_

_**When I say that something**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and**_

The room broke out into applause as Kurt finished singing and Blaine was positively glowing with pride.

"Looks like we've got a new member for New Directions!" Mr. Schuester yelled.

The group cheered again and rushed to embrace Kurt. Mr. Schuester looked confused as no other member had ever gotten quite such a warm reception but who was he to say anything- cause after all they perform better when they get along.


	23. Chapter 23

So...its been like a year since I've updated this. Right after the last update I started to write on Glee RPs and my muse ran away with me. Let know what you guys think.

* * *

><p>The next day, a few of the Glee kids were walking down the hall together- but Blaine wasn't happy in the slightest.<p>

Santana was looking at Kurt like he was a piece of meat- and Blaine was hating every second of it. The girl had linked her arm in Kurt's- which would be innocent enough if it weren't for the fact that Blaine knows Santana. She either doesn't know that he's gay or she doesn't care- and that's on top of her ignoring the fact that Kurt had made it pretty obvious he was into Blaine...

But Blaine had to admit, he could understand why Santana was so interested in him. Kurt was in his Cheerio uniform and it fit him in all the right ways. Blaine allowed himself to continue checking out his boyfriend until Kurt turned around and caught him staring.

"See something you like Anderson?" Kurt called to him and Blaine flushed horrifically, glad for the relatively short distance between them.

"I see a lot that I like- it's a good thing I'm allowed to look." He replied quickly, proud of his quick retort.

"What does he mean?" Blaine heard Santana ask Kurt.

Blaine stopped breathing for a minute. He really wanted to know how Kurt was going to react- and he hoped it would be a solid brush off because that's what it would take for Santana to stop pursuing him.

"Tana- I'm gay...Blaine is my boyfriend." Kurt said softly, as if he were trying to let her down easy.

Blaine waited, wondering what kind of explosion was about to go down- no one ever turned Santana down.

"Whatever- its your loss Hummel...let me know if you ever change your mind." Santana said and then continued walking as if nothing had been changed.

Kurt stopped in his tracks and watched as Santana and Brittany continued on without him, pinkies linked. It only took a moment before Blaine caught up with him.

"Is she serious?" Kurt asked when he and Blaine continued on walking to their class.

"About wanting you or letting her know if 'you change your mind'?" Blaine asked with a smile, walking closer to Kurt than strictly necessary.

"The letting her know if I change my mind cause I mean I'm fabulous- who wouldn't want me?" Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine laughed and barely resisted the urge to kiss Kurt. Blaine was about to respond with something a boyfriend should say when he was interrupted by Sue.

"Porcelain!" She called and Blaine cringed.

"Yes coach?" Kurt replied, trying not to look as intimidated as he was feeling.

"Just wanted to say not too shabby for your first practice- got room for improvement but I like your flexibility, reminds me of myself when I was your age." She replied.

Both boys were baffled at what kind of response she was looking for but luckily it appeared one wasn't needed because it wasn't a breath later that she had dismissed herself with a cursory- 'porcelain, other gay'.

"Did she just-" Kurt started before Blaine interrupted to finish the sentence.

"-call me 'other gay'? Yeah, she did. Although, that is a first mostly because there finally is another gay guy- well, out gay guy." Blaine said quietly, aware that being overheard would be a very bad thing.

"Life here is never going to be boring, is it?" Kurt asked as the pair stopped outside of the classroom for his next class.

"That is one thing to be said for McKinley- it's never boring." Blaine replied with a laugh. He looked both ways before taking Kurt's hands in his and squeezing softly. "See you in English?"

"See you then." Kurt whispered in reply. He too looked both ways and realizing he had only a moment, leaned forward quickly and pressed his lips to Blaine's before running into his classroom.

Blaine stood there stunned. He-he just kissed me. My boyfriend just kissed me in the middle of the hallway. A smile spread across Blaine's face as he let that thought sink in. Things were beginning to turn around...

...or at least it looked that way until he ran into a pack of jocks and he got a slushee to the face.

"Morning queer." They called and kept walking. He took a deep breath and turned around to go back to his locker, to get his change of shirt. At least the class he was heading to was Spanish with Mr. Schuester so he'd understand when he told him he was late because of the slushee.

And he had just been feeling okay. He heaved a sigh before reminding himself- priorities. He needed to keep in mind he had great friends, great family and a new boyfriend. He could make it through the rest of this year and the next.

He ducked into the bathroom to change and prepared himself to get through the rest of the day so he could just go home and curl up with Kurt on the couch. His heart raced at that thought- go home and curl up with Kurt...and it made him walk just that much faster.

* * *

><p>"So what are you thinking about?" Kurt said as they relaxed on the couch. Their fingers were tangled and Kurt was leaning heavy against Blaine as they watched a rerun of America's Next Top Model.<p>

"I'm thinking about where we might go for our first date." Blaine answered, twisting to look down at Kurt. His heart skipped a beat when his gaze locked onto Kurt's and he so wanted to kiss Kurt- but he restrained himself. They were talking now. He needed to focus.

"Oh really now?" Kurt inquired, smiling wide. "I guess we should decide what we want to do first. Like do we want to go out to dinner or see a movie? Or both..." He said trailing off.

"Dinner and movie sounds prefect." Blaine replied but he left something hanging in the air unsaid. Of course he should have known better than that. Kurt pulled away so he could look at him and Blaine instantly wanted to pull him back.

"But? There is something that makes you think it isn't actually perfect." Kurt said giving him a small smile, trying to be reassuring that he could speak his mind.

"But. It'd be date night in Lima and-"

"We're two gay guys. You're worried we'll be harassed." Kurt finished his thought. He tugged Blaine to him so now their positions were reversed. "I think dinner should be safe, maybe then we can just go for a walk in the park or something. It doesn't matter what we do as long as its us. Together. On a date." He said softly bringing his free hand to rest on Blaine's cheek.

"Okay. Dinner and a walk in the park. Maybe play on the playground equipment?" Blaine suggested, giving Kurt a pouty face.

"You and that face. Its unfair. Fine, fine, we'll play on the equipment so long as you stop looking at me like a wounded puppy."

Blaine laughed and then nuzzled his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt tensed and Blaine froze. It wasn't something they had done before- that kinda of snuggling, the kind where breath danced over skin and made blood rush below the belt.

"I'm-I'm sor-" Blaine started to murmur before Kurt interrupted him with a-

"Kiss me." He murmured.

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt's eyes were darker than he had seen before, pupils a little wider. He was surprised, he hadn't really done much: just pressed his face against Kurt's neck...but what remained was that Kurt wanted him to kiss him and he wasn't going to waste any more time. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Kurt's, starting tentatively before they both relaxed into it. They were together and they were alone in the house, so there was nothing that could hold them back. They each thought that the other's lips were softer than they looked but soon a heat took over and Blaine let out a little gasp when he felt Kurt nipping at his lip. Of course, the had to break apart for air and it seemed like they barely waited to breath before they surged together again. Their kisses weren't tentative anymore- they were hot and searing and bruising. Blaine let out a little whimper when Kurt's tongue pressed at the seam of his lips, begging for entrance.

He immediately parted and a distant part of his mind remarked how odd this felt but it was overrun by the knowledge Kurt was mapping his mouth and he pressed his own tongue up to battle with Kurt. Blaine reveled in the taste of Kurt: spearmint and a hint of coffee. Little did Blaine know, Kurt was thinking much the same. Except Blaine tasted like dark chocolate to Kurt and a bit of the strawberries he had been snacking on when they got home. Sooner or later, the need for air became too much and they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other. They shared the same air for a few long moments.

"Woah..." Blaine murmured.

Kurt just leaned forward and kissed him quickly, smiling softly. "Yeah woah."

They had just moved to start kissing again when they heard the door slam open and Finn shout- "Sorry dude!"

Blaine flopped back on the couch with a groan and Kurt just giggled. He watched as Finn made a beeline to the kitchen and after a moment, Blaine when he rushed after him to make sure he didn't eat everything. He had a moment where he heard the pair talking- 'But why Blaine?','Because there are other people in this house that have to eat when you're not around'- where Kurt realized that he could totally be at home here. That it kinda already felt like home...and that took his breath away. It hadn't even been a month since Blaine had come into his life and he had turned it upside down in the best of ways. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

* * *

><p>So, there you go. I figured the next chapter could be the date unless you all have other opinions on what you'd like to see from me.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**_*Thank you*_**

_- Ugla, , randomred1, takuraS, ltuzova27, Princess Zelda98, Alex C and Michelle-Forks for the story follow add_

_- 20eKUraN11, loverofthesilly, ayearafterklaineoccurred, henry2421, Missing50, Asheyyxx, DyingDickinson and Colfersexual490 for a favorite story add_

_- Kurt-Blaine-Klaine, Alex C, klaineygirl and ashamg for the story follow and favorite story add_

_- Rori Potterfor the story follow and the author follow_

_PetNameSomething for the story follow, author follow and favorite story add._

_FanofChrisCMaxA1 for story follow, story favorite, author follow and author favorite._

_Also, I'm really sorry if I missed any of you. It has been a shamefully long amount of time since I checked._

_Sarahamanda Klaine: I'm glad you liked it- that you thought it was good. I promise I'll try my best to update soon._

_Rori Potter: I'm sorry that this probably wasn't soon enough. Enjoy the chapter all the same :)_

* * *

><p>To say that Kurt was antsy all day on Friday would be the biggest understatement in the history of understatements. It was the day where he was finally going to have his first date with Blaine, the boy who was quickly becoming the most important person in his life.<p>

He texted Wes and David all throughout the entire day and they tried to keep him calm but after a certain point they realized it was futile, so they just kept reminding him to breathe. If Kurt were being honest, getting harassed was only half the issue. The other half was that he was afraid that the date was going to go horrible and Blaine would realize he didn't like him after all and then he'd have ruined everything.

He knew it was irrational- and Wes and David called him insane for thinking such crap. It was clear that they cared about each other- and when you care about someone that much, something like one bad date ("not that we're saying its going to happen!") is going to undo all those feelings. Kurt was still freaking out. Lucky for him, once Glee rolled around and Kurt saw Blaine sitting there, smiling at him he felt his nerves calm...to a more reasonable level anyway.

"Hey B." He greeted before taking the seat next to Blaine.

"Hey Kurt." He said, in return, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his cheek. Both boys blushed red at the small act of affection but both secretly wanted more.

"You ready for tonight?" Blaine asked softly using the cover of Rachel and Santana bickering over a solo as cover. Also, if Blaine were being entirely honest, he hoped to hear that Kurt was nervous as well.

"Y-Yeah." He squeaked in reply, blushing a deeper red at how his nerves made his voice go even higher.

Blaine tried not to smile when he read, appropriately so, into Kurt's reaction that he really wasn't the only one. It actually made him feel less nervous- or perhaps it helped him find a calmness inside him.

"Hey, Kurt." He murmured quietly, their heads tilted close to each other's. "I like you. You don't have to be worry about tonight. It's dinner and then playing in the park. You can even laugh at me when I revert to being six years old again at the sight of swings."

That earned Blaine a laugh from Kurt and he could see some of the tension leave him. They settled into quiet banter about Blaine's desire to play on the playground, until the rehearsal started. The pair relaxed more as there was other things to focus on now but once it was over and they had to head home together, the nerves came back with a vengeance.

It was because they both realized what was at stake. They had both had friends that had nasty messy breakups and just seeing each other in the halls was awkward. They were going to be living together for the forseeable future. If they screwed this up...

When they got back to the house they parted ways to each go to their own rooms, hurriedly agreeing to stay there until they were ready to leave for their seven o'clock reservation.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I'm done." Wes said with a heavy sigh.<p>

"But-"

"No. I'm done it's six fifteen and you have to leave for the restaurant soon and I know you've been ready since you called me an hour ago."

"But-"

"Kurt." Wes said, his voice coming out a little harder. He needed to put a stop to this before it got out of hand. "You can't change things now. You're not moving out and you like each other. You need to go out and have fun. This is Blaine- the guy who's making you feel this crazy. If he's half the guy you say he is then you'll be fine."

"I'm being ridiculous aren't I?" Kurt said biting his lips.

"Yes, yes you are. Now go have fun on your date."

"Bye Wes." Kurt said softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Kurt." He replied before they both hung up.

Kurt heaved a sigh before he heard a soft knocking at his door. He took a deep breath and then another before he opened the door to find Blaine looking a nervous excited and positively handsome.

"Hi..." He said, his eyes taking in the sight of his boyfriend. His boyfriend. That's when something shifted in him. They were dating and this wasn't some stupid random blind date. This was his boyfriend and Wes was right. This was Blaine.

"Hi. Ready?" He asked softly and when Kurt nodded, he offered an elbow out for him to take. Kurt blushed and accepted it as they made their way out to the car.

They climbed into the car, plugging in Kurt's playlist, singing along as they drove. It helped them both realize that even though it was a date, they really weren't doing anything different. They sat in the car for a long moment staring at the restaurant when they got there.

"You nervous too?" Blaine asked so softly, Kurt thought he had been making things up.

"Yeah. I am." He said taking Blaine's hand and giving it a soft squeeze. "No matter what they say or do, it doesn't change that we're better than them and more fabulous and when the time comes, we'll be living it up in New York and they'll be- what do you guys call them?"

"Lima losers." Blaine replied. "I thought I was supposed to be making you feel better." He said looking over at him.

"I suppose- but there's nothing wrong with me helping you feel better too." Kurt said, bringing their linked hands up for a kiss.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt softly, and it almost made them both decide to skip dinner but they were going to have a date and if they weren't going to let each other's fears and the fear of being harassed stop them, they certainly weren't going to let their desire to kiss stop them from going in.

"Let's go." Blaine said before he hopped of the car and ran over to get Kurt's door for him. Yeah he definitely wasn't going to worry about tonight anymore.

* * *

><p>Their dinner went without a hitch. Which was a surprise to them both but a welcomed one. The waitress who looked to be their age, took in their joined hands which they promptly dropped as if they had been burned, but she gave them a shy smile and took them to a booth in the back. 'For a bit of privacy' she said before giving them their menus with a wink. They each breathed easier and took each other's hands over the table, hidden from the rest of the restaurant.<p>

They talked about music and clothing and what life would be like in New York. They played footsie and shared bites of each other's food. They talked about what school was like now and Kurt told Blaine endless stories about the antics of his friends and the Warblers. Blaine told him stories too, of the antics and drama in glee club practice. Before they knew it was time to pay the check- on Blaine with agreement Kurt would pay next time, before they were leaving the restaurant having left the waitress a very large tip for her kindness and tolerance.

"Time to go to the park?" Blaine asked when they climbed into the park. Kurt laughed at how he could almost see Blaine vibrating with excitement.

"You're the driver- by all means." Kurt said, gesturing to the windshield.

"I want you to be okay with going." Blaine said giving him a small pout. Kurt gave him a little kiss- it was exhilarating how he did that, could that without a thought.

"It's okay. I know how much you're looking forward to our walk in the park." He said.

Blaine gave his hand a squeeze as they drove quickly to the park. They parked and it was still a little light out so there a few other cars in the parking lot. Blaine rushed out of the car, remembering at the last moment to let Kurt out of the car. It spoke of a repeated action and it made Kurt smile wide.

Blaine was hurrying him along like an puppy who was trying to get his owner to come into the backyard so they can play fetch. Kurt let himself get dragged until they arrived to the playground equipment, Blaine heading straight for the swings. Blaine stood by his, clearly waiting for Kurt to join him on the swing next to him.

"Come on Kurt!" He called, shifting from foot to foot. Kurt laughed under his breath and settled into the swing next to him. Blaine moved to stand behind him, telling him to hold on, before he started pulling the swing back and letting him go, giving him a few pushes when he came back to him.

"Come on Blaine, swing with me." Kurt called when he gained enough momentum, forgetting for a moment, just how silly he had found Blaine minutes earlier.

Blaine sat on the swing starting slow, just so he could better observe the joy on Kurt's face. He wondered how long it had been since Kurt had been just...free. They sat and swung back and forth until they were tired and it was dark. They were holding hands, kicking off the ground so they could swing together, letting momentum carry them until they had stopped before doing it again.

"We should go." Kurt said softly, hating the quiet contentment that had settled over them both. It was dark and he knew the longer they stayed out, the greater the chance of the older kids coming to us the park for more adult reasons.

"Did you have fun?" Blaine asked as they wound their way back to the car. It wasn't the most exciting first date but as the car was in the sight, he couldn't have asked for more. They had gotten through the night without being harassed and that meant the world.

"I had a ton of fun." Kurt said as they got into the car. Blaine kissed his nose, earning him a giggle before they headed back to the house, the same contented silence falling over them.

When they reached the house again, they greeted Blaine's father in his easy chair and Carol on the couch sowing something. They asked them about their night before they headed down to Blaine's room, his father insisting that they leave the door open.

Burt heard their laughter echoing down the stairs and it warmed his heart. Carol gave him a smile and they turned the TV up a little louder when the music started up. When Burt got up to tell the boys he was going to bed, so they should turn the music down, he received no reply. When he walked down a few steps, he found the boys snuggled up together, dozing softly. He smiled wide and shushed Carol when she came to see what was taking him so long.

"They look so adorable." She said quietly as she walked down the few remaining steps to cover them up with a blanket. Blaine huffed in his sleep and Kurt pulled him closer and she had to stop the 'awww' that arose to her lips.

Burt beckoned her away by holding out a hand for her. "They look happy and peaceful. They deserve it."

"That they do. Now come on, let's go get our snuggle on." She replied and Burt let out a soft laugh. She made him happy and it was about time they were both this easily happy.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you thought, what you want to see our boys do next. I have thoughts but I wanna know what you think.


End file.
